Finding Her Way Back
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: Jack and Rose survive Titanic and begin to build a life together by getting married and having a child. Unfortunately, Titanic continues to haunt Rose so much that she has a mental break and end up leaving Jack and their daughter. Two years later, she returns. Can she pick up the pieces of the life she abandoned, or will she be forced to move on?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is the story I was working on in November. I decided to go ahead and post it. Up on reading it again, it didn't seem so bad after all. So far it's twenty chapters in. I hope you enjoy it :)_**

Jack and Rose stood on board the Carpathia, hand in hand, their minds replaying the harrowing experience that they had shared on Titanic. Who would have thought that such a wonderful ship would only have a short time to live...that a newly found love soon evolved into a struggle for survival. They both had nearly died. But they hadn't. They had survived, thanks to Jack's quick thinking and Rose's refusal to leave him to the fate met by so many men that night.

Rose hugged her shoulders as the screams once again ripped through her mind. She shivered against the cold as she remembered being swallowed by the freezing North Atlantic, sure that she was going to die. Seeing her discomfort, Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, wanting to keep her as warm as possible, even though he wasn't as warm as he normally would have been, the slight hypothermia he had suffered had sapped a lot of his body heat away, but there was no harm in trying.

"Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"I keep hearing the screams...feeling the cold," Rose closed her eyes, struggling to push the memories away. "I don't think they'll ever stop...the memories.."

"They will...with time. Someday, you won't even think about it anymore."

"How can you be so sure?" Rose frowned.

"I'm not. But bad things happen to people all the time and surely they get over the memories eventually. They have too, or how else would they be able to go on?"

"I suppose you're right," Rose sighed, feeling tired. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched as the statue of liberty came into view, a symbol of freedom. Hers. Or so she thought. Yes, she was fleeing the prison of first class life...but she was running into her own prison...the prison of her own memories and she didn't know if there would ever be a key to let her out. "I'm afraid, Jack. I'm afraid that I'll never get over it..."

He pressed his lips to her hair, the curls flattened from the rain and squeezed her shoulder. "You will. I promise. You'll get over it and so will I. We'll get over it together, Rose. We'll get over it and make it count."

"Make it count. That has a whole new meaning now, I guess," She forced a smile, forcing the memories back as she focused on the man beside her, grateful for his presence. She had almost lost him that night...but he had been strong and came back to her.

"It sure does, Rose. We'll make each and every day count. Not only for ourselves, but for the people we had lost. We're living for them, too."

She turned her attention back to the statue of liberty and allowed Jack's words to sink in. She was living for the people they had lost. Trudy...Thomas Andrews….John Jacob Astor and so many others. Her life had come at the price of theirs and she was going to honor them by making her life count.

"We'll be disembarking soon," Jack sighed, also gazing at the statue, his mind on Fabrizio who had wanted to see the statue so badly. Now he'll never see it at all.

"We're getting off together. Just like we had said...remember?"

Jack's smile was soft and tender, full of the love he felt for her. How could he forget? It was the moment when he realized that what they had was something that he never had before. Something real.  
"This is crazy. Doesn't make any sense."

"That's why I trust it?" She smiled, finally feeling the hope that she had first felt in that moment, before the iceberg.

….

 _One Month Later…_

Rose moaned as she tossed and turned in bed, the dream chasing her back into wakefulness. No, not a dream. A nightmare. She was on the wreck of what had once been Titanic, moving along the waltzing corpses of people that she had once known. At first, they had been unaware of her presence among them. But that didn't last. They soon sensed the beat of her heart and the heat of her living flesh. Moaning and wailing, begging to be rescued, they reached out for her, as if she was a life preserver that could restore life to them. She backed away, trying to stay out of reach as tears slid down her cheeks.

In horror, she realized that screams weren't the only thing that she heard from their gaping mouths. There were words too. Words...pleas for her to help them...help them, or remain. She kept backing away as they kept coming closer...kept surrounding her with outstretched arms.

"Help us! Stay with us!"

"No...no...I have to go...I can't…," Rose sobbed, backing up into an embrace that was as cold as ice. She screamed as she felt the arms wrap around her and…

Jack sat up at the sounds of Rose's screams and the wild movements as she thrashed around in her sleep, as if she was trying to get away from something. Rubbing the sleep out of his own eyes, he lifted her up into his arms and gently shook her awake.

"Rose, Rose wake up! It's only a dream. Wake up, Rose."

"No!" She cried out, her eyes opening wide and frightened as her trembling hands gripped his arms. Disoriented, she looked around, expecting to see the rotting Titanic with it's dead passengers reaching for her. Her relief was evident as she realized that she wasn't on the Titanic, but in the room that she and Jack had rented at the bed and breakfast that they had stopped in on their way to Santa Monica.

"Oh god, Jack…it was awful...I was on Titanic, but it was all broken and...the passengers...they were dead, but they weren't...they were trying to grab me...trying to..."

Jack gently wiped away her tears and pulled her into a comforting hug, hoping to push the nightmare away. "It's alright, Rose. It was only a nightmare. You're not on Titanic with the others. You're here with me. We survived Rose and today we're getting married, remember? All of that was a nightmare. Never to be thought of again. You can have happy thoughts now."

She closed her eyes and just allowed herself to sink into his embrace and breathe him in, letting him push away the horrifying vision of her dream. Happy thoughts...she should think happy thoughts...but was that even possible?

After a few minutes of just sitting there with her in his arms, he finally pulled away, feeling a slight sting of hunger.

"Are you okay? Will you be able to eat, or are you still upset?"

She wiped away her remaining tears and forced a smile, wanting to show Jack that she'll be okay. There was no need for him to worry. "I'll be fine. It was just so...real...it felt so real Jack..."

"I know, but it wasn't. All of that is over now Rose. You're safe."

"I know. You're with me. I'm always safe with you," She chuckled, kissing him quickly before sliding off the bed and picking up a plain white dress to wear for the day. "We better get down to breakfast before it's over. I'm positively starving."

She wasn't really okay to be honest. She still felt the dream wrestling to resurface, but Jack was right. The dream was over, plus this was her wedding day! It was time for nothing but happy thoughts!

Jack laughed and watched her dress, again wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have such a beautiful woman in his life. He had never felt this strongly for anyone before and knew that he never would again. Watching her dress, he made a promise to her and himself. He was going to take care of her through all of the turmoil that still hung over them. Yes, Titanic was still with them both, it might always be, but somehow they'll get through it together.


	2. Chapter 2

_One month later…_

 _Santa Monica_

It was their one month anniversary. Today, one month ago, Jack and Rose had said their vows and bonded their lives together for eternity. After that, they had continued on their journey to Santa Monica, and now here they were a month later, living in a small cottage that they had rented, not too far from the beloved pier that they had only been to once so far, but Jack planned for another trip to celebrate their coming together. He was sure that Rose would love it. Hopefully it'll bring her out of the grim mood she's been in lately.

He entered the kitchen to find her sitting at the table, looking incredibly pale. That was another thing. Rose had been sick for the past few weeks. She hadn't been able to keep anything down and she was constantly fatigued. Jack had begged her to go see a doctor, but she had insisted that she would be fine.

"Good morning, Rosebud," Jack smiled, coming in to sit across from her. "Have you eaten anything yet?"

Rose simply shook her head, hoping that she could at least seem somewhat normal today. She knew Jack was worried about her health, both physically and mentally, but she didn't want him to worry about her. Not today. Today was suppose to be a happy day, free from their every day worries. She was tired of being the reason he worried. She wanted to be a reason for him to be happy for once. She wanted today to be that day...but the sickness that had been plaguing her seemed to be even worse today, despite her wishes. Still...maybe Jack didn't have to know that. Not today.

"I haven't been hungry. I think that I'm too excited for today. You do remember don't you?"

Jack just laughed and took her pale hand in his tanned one. "How could I forget. It's the day when my life really began." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

She felt her cheeks heat in a blush like they always did he when said such things. "You mean the day my life really began. I don't think that I had a life before you. Wait, I don't think...I know."

"I know it's been hard. Titanic, adjusting to life in a different class...but I'm glad that you're here with me Rose. I am. I love you more than anything."

Rose forced a smile, wanting to return those three words that she knew that she didn't say enough. She wanted to, but the grief she felt over the tragedy...sometimes it just swallowed those words and all she could do was feel. Feel her love for him mixed with the grief of what they had gone through. But today, it wasn't grief that held those words back. This time, it was the familiar rumble in that began in her stomach and flowed up into her throat. She barely made it to the toilet, where she emptied what was left from the little she had eaten the night before. Groaning, she slid to the floor, wondering what was wrong with her. She had never been this sick before and not for so long. She did know one thing. Any chance of making today a worry free day for Jack was completely out the window.

"Rose."

She warily looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway, a frown marring his handsome features, the worry was clear in his beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, okay. It's not your fault. You're sick and I think we should go see a doctor today. This has gone on long enough."

She just nodded, no longer having the strength or the will to fight him on it. He was right. This has gone on long enough. She needed to know what was wrong so she could get better. She needed to get better...for Jack, because he was the only reason for her going on at this point. She was sure that she would have just laid down and given up if she didn't have his love.

….

Jack sighed and again forced his eyes away from the closed door of the examination room. Rose had been in there for quite a long time and it was driving him crazy being away from her! Why they insisted on him waiting out here was beyond him. He and Rose had been through more together than most other couples! He should be in there with her now, finding out what was wrong with her for so long!

Finally, she came out and gave him a nervous smile as he got to his feet. He immediately went to her and took her hand.

"Well? What did the doctor say?" Jack asked, eager for the news.

"Can we go somewhere more private...maybe the beach?" Rose asked, looking away, not ready to share her news just yet. She wanted to go somewhere more...happy and relaxing.

Jack sighed, hating to seem impatient, even though he was. He wanted to know what was wrong, but he could never refuse her anything. "Sure. But you'll have to tell me when we get there, Rose. No stalling."

They left the doctor's office and grabbed a ride to the beach. They rode in silence, neither daring to speak. Rose was afraid that she'd spill her news before she was ready and Jack was afraid of pressuring her.

Fifteen minutes later, they set side by side on the beach, watching the tide roll in. Jack silently took her hand, feeling impatient. He had kept his questions at bay since they had left the doctor's. Now he needed answers. "Rose, what is it? Just tell me."

Rose took a deep breath, gathering the words that she needed but had a loose grip on. She didn't know why she felt so nervous. It wasn't bad news really. In fact, it was good news for couples, people like her and Jack who were starting a life together. She shouldn't be so nervous...but she was. She couldn't help it. Jack was a free spirit, a wanderer...this news...it would change everything about their plans.

"Rose," Jack said her name again, urging her to just spill the news.

"I'm pregnant," She blurted the words out, deciding to just go ahead and get it over with and deal with what came after. She looked at him, her heart pounding, fear clear in her eyes. She could only read clear shock in his eyes.

"What did you say?" Jack swallowed, the shock freezing his mind.

"I'm pregnant. That is why I've been sick all this time...we're going to have a baby."

"Oh my god," Jack blinked, trying to process the news. To be honest, he had never really thought about becoming a father, not even when he had married Rose. It had never seemed like a possibility for him...which was stupid. He should have known that this would happen. After all, when one marries, babies were sure to follow. Of course, that meant that a lot of things had to change. There definitely wasn't going to be as much wandering as he and Rose had planned. They were going to have to settle down. He was going to have to get a real job that really paid. It wasn't just him and Rose anymore, two adults who could take care of themselves. Now there was a helpless baby that needed them .

Jack's silence made Rose nervous. What was he thinking? Was he angry with her? Did he hate her for ruining his life of wandering the world, settling him with responsibilities? Did he not want a baby? Did he not want her? What if he didn't? What would she do then?

"Jack? Say something...please…," Her voice was so low, fear clear in her tone.

Jack blinked the shock away and his expression softened as he placed a gentle hand against her cheek. "I'm just in shock, Rose. I never really thought about children before...which is stupid since we got married. It should have been expected."

"I never thought of it either. I mean...when I was with Cal and was going to marry him, I suppose it was just expected...but after...all that had happened...it never occurred to me. I didn't even think of the possibility."

"I guess we'll settle down I suppose. We can stay here. The beach, the ocean air...that's good for babies, right? He or she will grow up happy and strong. We'll both make sure of it," He leaned in and gently kissed her, wanting to convey that he wasn't angry, that he was just nervous, but happy.

"So you're happy?" She asked when he pulled away.

"Yes. I'm happy. This is a good thing, Rose. Think of it, after all the death we've witnessed, it's great to be a part of creating a new life. Our love is not the only good thing that came from what happened...this baby is a good thing too."

Rose smiled, impressed by him. Jack always found the silver lining. Really, she didn't know how he did it, but he always did. She wished that she had the same ability. If she did, she wouldn't feel like she was stuck back on that awful night, when she had almost lost everything.

"I love you," he smiled, kissing her once again.

Closing her eyes, Rose thought the words back, hoping that somehow he'd feel her love for him despite her inability to say the words back.

…..

 _Seven months later…_

Jack stood outside of the room, his face pale and hands trembling with nerves. Rose's screams from within were really getting to him. He couldn't understand it, why wouldn't the nurse let him stay? Rose needed him in there now more than ever, but the nurse had pushed him out, claiming that the birth of his child was nothing that a man should see, which was absurd in his mind! After all, he had a hand in making that baby, he should be there to help it's entrance into the world!

And then there was Rose...poor Rose who was still suffering the after affects of the Titanic disaster! Who still felt so much pain from the loss of all those people and who suffered a hard pregnancy...now she was to go through this...alone, when he had been by her side through everything else!

It wasn't fair!

One last scream from Rose and the loud sound of a baby's cry brought Jack out of his dark musings. The baby was here! It was here and there was no way he was going to stay out here any longer! He didn't care what that stupid nurse said! He opened the door and stepped into the room to see the doctor and nurse standing over an exhausted Rose, holding a squirming, screaming baby in their hands. Both of them looked at Jack with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Mr. Dawson, you cannot be in here, it inappropriate!" The nurse gasped.

"The hell I can't! That's my wife and my baby, I belong with them," Jack glared at the woman, daring her to defy him. He was not going to move an inch towards that door, not this time!

"Now Mr. Dawson…."

"Let him stay Myrtle. The baby is here regardless and he's right. His place is in here, tradition be damned," The doctor chuckled, cleaning off the baby and wrapping it in a pink blanket. "Mr. Dawson, you have a baby girl."

Jack blinked back his tears as all words dried up. A daughter. He had a daughter, he couldn't believe it. A baby girl. He had never in a million years even dared to dream that he'd have a baby girl. A perfect baby girl to grow up to look like Rose, he was sure.

He watched as the doctor slid the baby into Rose's arms and slowly walked over and knelt next to the bed. He looked at the squirming bundle and laughed when blue eyes opened to meet his own.

"She's beautiful Rose," he gasped, holding out a finger for the baby to grasp in it's tiny fist.

Exhausted Rose looked at the baby and then at Jack and felt a surge of love swell up for them both. The two most important people who were her world. The emotion she felt...it was too much...too much to put words to.

"She looks like you," was all she could say, noting the blond fuzz on the baby's head. "I'm glad that she looks like you...she's beautiful…."

"She looks like you too. She has your nose and your smile."

"Jack, she hasn't even smiled yet. How do you know?" Rose weakly chuckled.

"She has your mouth, so she has to have your smile," Jack laughed, kissing her head. "She's perfect Rose. We did good."

Rose had to agree. Looking at the small baby in her arms, they did good indeed. The baby was the most perfect thing that she had ever done.

"What do you want to name her?"

Rose frowned at the question. She hadn't really given any thought to names. What should they name her? She wanted something simple, but had meaning for them both. Something that represented where their family had come from. She closed her eyes as she remembered Titanic and the third class community. People coming over for a new life, a lot of them children. Children whose futures were cut short. A vision of Jack dancing with a little girl with brown curls and a sweet smile flashed before her eyes and her heart sank, realizing that she hadn't seen the girl on the Carpathia. What had her name been? What had Jack called her?

" _You're still my best girl Cora"_

"Cora. We should name her Cora..."

Jack blinked, the name more than familiar. He pictured the sweet little girl that had befriended him on Titanic. His heart ached at the thought of her, knowing that her and her parents hadn't survived. What a great way to honor her and it touched him that Rose had thought of it first, since she had only met the girl once.

"That's a perfect name, Rose. Cora Josephine Dawson."

Rose smiled at the name, liking the sound of it. "It suits her."

The doctor and nurse stood together and watched the small family. A young couple and their newly born child. The love the young man had for the woman and child was more than apparent and looking at the girl, no older than eighteen, one could see that the feelings were returned, even though there was a lot of sadness in those eyes. A sadness that made them wonder, would this young couple last? Will this child grow up with two loving parents? Or will things fall apart, like they sometimes do with young couples, who start a life together in the heat of the moment just to live to regret it later?

Only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

_April 15, 1913_

 _Santa Monica…_

The house was anything but quiet on the first anniversary of the sinking. Rose woke up, realizing what day it was and what it meant, just to find an empty bed and a crying baby. Judging by how the sun shone through the window, she knew that Jack was already gone off to work, leaving her with Cora to deal with. Unfortunately, Cora wasn't the only thing on Rose's mind. The sinking...the memories were more intense than they usually were. The sounds of the ship coming apart, the screams, the cold.

She closed her eyes and pushed back against the memories. She couldn't let them get to her, not today, not now. Right now, she had a daughter to take care of, a house to clean, a husband to cook for...but the screams...they were enough to almost freeze her in place.

But she didn't freeze in place. She forced herself out of bed. She forced herself to make her way to the nursery and pick up Cora. The child's sobs stopped...but screams from her memory didn't, but Rose was determined. She was going to get through today...somehow...even if Jack wasn't with her.

For a while, diving into taking care of her baby daughter helped keep the memories at a manageable level. Giving Cora all of her attention, she didn't give herself time to dwell on the pain of the past. It was when she put Cora down for her nap and finished with the cleaning that things began to become overwhelming.

She had began to take things out of the icebox when she glanced out of the kitchen window to see it drive down the street. The same model of car that was in the cargo of Titanic that night. Sure, there was the beautiful memory of her first time with Jack connected to it, but there was also the memory of what had happened just a short time afterwards.

Leaving the door to the icebox open, she walked to the window and watched the car disappear down the lane, going to wherever it was heading. She closed her eyes tight as the memories fast forwarded to the moment that the world came to an end. She could feel the ground shudder, she could hear the sound of large chunks of ice hitting the deck. She could feel the biting cold on her skin. Gasping, she gripped the window ledge and squeezed her eyes shut even tighter as her senses became overwhelmed. She heard screams and the music from the band and the ice water covering her head...all of it was sensory overload and her mind just couldn't take it anymore. It was too much, too fast...she needed to escape...she needed it to all go away. She needed another reality...one where none of it had happened...where she was someone else other than herself, where her life was free from all of this.

Her head felt so heavy and a steady ache filled it as the memories crashed over her…

Then it was over. There was no memories. None at all. The only thing she remembered was her first name and that she lived in Philadelphia...which was why she was confused. What was she doing here? Where was here?

Looking around, she stumbled towards the door, not knowing where she was or where she was going...just that she had to get away...to find home...wherever that was…

….

Jack returned home, feeling wary. He knew what day it was and he had been tempted to take the day off, but rent was due soon and they needed the money that the day's work would bring. So he ignored his urge to call off and headed off to work, hoping that Rose was able to handle the day on her own. Of course she could. She was stronger than she gave herself credit for.

When he finally got off, he stopped by the market and brought some flowers and a small tin of her favorite cookies, hoping that it would bring her some cheer, despite the memories that must be accosting her, just as they had accosted him. It had been a long day of trying not to think of Fabrizio and Tommy and of the others that had lost their lives. He had thought that he would be overcome and not be able to finish the work day...but he made it and now the day was almost over and he looked forward to see it finished with his wife in his arms. He hoped to find that they both were mostly healed and could put it to rest once and for all until next year, when the memories would surely return.

When he returned home, he had expected to find Rose there waiting for him with Cora in her arms. What he found instead was most unexpected.

The door was wide open and Cora's cries could be heard from within the house. Frowning, he entered to find the kind lady that lived next door with the baby in her arms, trying to calm her as best she could. To Jack's surprise, the woman didn't look too pleased to see him. In fact, she looked rather angry.

"Mrs. Campbell? What's going on? Where's Rose?" Jack frowned, putting down the flowers and cookies and holding his arms out for his daughter.

Mrs. Campbell, an elderly lady with graying brown hair twisted up in a bun and stern eyes behind a pair of glasses glared at Jack accusingly. "Where is Rose? That is what I would like to know, Mr. Dawson. How she could just leave this poor baby alone in the house, with the door open and not even return yet is way beyond me. If this is her version of being a responsible parent!"

"What? She wasn't here? Where did she go?" Jack frowned, not understanding what he was being told at all.

"I don't know where she had gotten off to. I was just putting the tea kettle on for my afternoon tea when I heard the baby crying nonstop. At first, I ignored it. I thought that the girl would quiet the child down soon enough. But she never did and I just couldn't take it anymore. So I walked over here to tell Rose to do something about the crying, just to find the door wide open as well as the icebox door, poor Cora in bed crying and no Rose in sight. I did change the child and fixed her a bottle, and I waited and waited, thinking that perhaps Rose went to the market or the post office and would return...but she never did return. It had just been me and Cora up until now."

The woman's expression softened as she saw the clear worry in Jack's eyes. This was obviously taking the young man by surprise, and if the girl had indeed abandoned him and the child...well he was going to be in for a tough time indeed.

"Here is your daughter. She had just started crying. I'm taking that she misses one of her parents," She slipped the baby into Jack's arms and was satisfied when the cries indeed stopped. "I knew it. She just wanted her daddy."

Jack cradled the baby in his arms, cooing soft words to her as his mind went into turmoil. He was so confused. What had happened? Where was Rose? Why had she disappeared like this? How was he going to find her? Did she leave on her own? Had Hockley found her and kidnapped her? That was likely. Why else would she leave the icebox open, the door wide open, and Cora alone?

Hockley. That had to be the reason. Rose wouldn't just leave. Not on her own. Hockley had found them somehow and now he had to go save Rose from him. He was just thankful that he hadn't harmed Cora out of spite.

"I think I know what might have happened...Mrs. Campbell, I do want to thank you for coming over and taking care of Cora. I'll be sure to pay you when my check comes."

The woman sighed, exasperated by the whole situation. "If you see Rose, tell her that this is not responsible behavior."

"I'll be sure to tell her that."

"You just take care of that little girl. That is all the payment that I expect. Good night, Mr. Dawson."

Jack watched her go, glad to be alone with Cora at last. Now he could plan what to do. He had to help Rose somehow. Who knew what Hockley was doing to her. But where would Hockley take her? Where did the man live? How would Jack even get there? Who could he ask for help? Who would help him?

Sighing, he went into the kitchen, where the newspaper laid open where Rose had left it, opened to the society page. There he saw an announcement about Molly Brown returning to her home in Colorado.

Cradling the baby in one arm, he picked up the paper with his free hand and read the article. Molly Brown, of course! The woman had helped him once. Maybe she'll help him again! She knew how he had felt about Rose. She knew that Rose did not want to be with Cal. Surely she'd help him get Rose back.

He looked down at Cora, who was drifting off to sleep, unaware of how fractured that her family had just become. If Jack had his way, she'll never know. "Don't you worry, Cora girl. I'll get your mommy back and make Hockley pay for what he's done."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, a plan already forming. He'll go to Colorado and enlist Molly's help in finding Hockley's house. Then he'll rescue Rose and make sure that Hockley would never bother them again.

Unfortunately, he had yet to find out that Caledon Hockley had nothing to do with Rose's disappearance. For once the man was innocent.


	4. Chapter 4

The trip to Denver Colorado did not take as long as Jack had expected and the trip was mostly uneventful. Thankfully, Cora was a good baby and didn't cry very much. Jack had grown rather good at reading her cues and fulfilling her needs before she even began to whimper. He glanced out the window at the passing scenery, all urge to sketch it to paper gone. Since Rose's disappearance, all inspiration had dried up and all he could think about was where she was, what she must be going through right now, and how he was going to get her back.

Finally, they reached Denver and after a few inquiries, Jack was able to locate Molly's mansion. It didn't occur to him that she might not remember him or might not want to get involved. It didn't even occur to him that he may be wrong and Hockley had nothing to do with Rose's disappearance.

Molly's mansion wasn't terribly huge. In fact, it was rather modest looking when compared to the huge estates Jack was used to seeing. He stopped to admire the two stone lions at the entrance and shook his head at some of the things that rich people found important enough to adorn their homes with. But then again, they were suitable for a woman like Molly. As someone not born into money, she most likely needed the spirit of a lion to go toe to toe with the likes of Caledon Hockley and others. He felt a tinge of sadness, remembering how Rose had once told him that Molly had been someone that she had wanted to be, if not for her mother. Rose had admired the woman greatly and he didn't blame her a bit.

A small sniffle from Cora brought Jack out of his thoughts and he cradled her close, kissing her head. "I know, girl. It's a different environment than you're used to, but we're here to help your mommy. The lady in there, she'll help us bring her home."

Hopefully.

Taking a deep breath, Jack mounted the steps hoping that what he had said to his daughter wasn't a lie. Hoping that Molly not only remembered him, but would help him find Rose. He rang the bell and waited for not even a minute when a maid answered the door. The young brunette looked at Jack and Cora with curious eyes. The young man did not look like the sort of people that would normally visit her mistress.

"May I help you?"

Jack swallowed down his nervousness. "Yes, my name is Jack Dawson. I'm an acquaintance of Molly...Mrs. Brown. We had met last year...on Titanic. Is she here?"

The girl's eyes widened at the mention of Titanic and she stepped back. "Oh dear, I am so sorry for your experience. It must have been horrible."

"Well, it was definitely not a good experience, but it wasn't all bad. Um...is Mrs. Brown here?"

The maid blushed, becoming flustered, mostly because Jack was young and handsome and she wasn't really used to talking to young and handsome men. "I will get her. Please come in. It's a bit chilly out there and it mustn't be good for that baby."

"Thank you," Jack gratefully smiled, stepping into the house and looking around the richly decorated foyer. He had not been in many first class houses, but he had to say that he rather liked Molly's. It definitely fit her personality.

Two minutes later, the maid returned and beckoned for him to follow her into what seemed to be the setting room where Molly was waiting. The older woman was on her feet, a big welcoming grin lighting up her eyes.

"Why Jack Dawson! Never did I think to see the likes of you again and here in my living room sonny!"

Molly rushed over and gave him a welcoming hug. "How long has it been? A good year I know! And you survived that awful tragedy and look at what we have here? By the blond hair and blue eyes, I say she's yours."

Jack chuckled. "It's good to see you too, Molly. I'd like you to meet Cora Josephine Dawson. Right now, she's the light of my life."

"Who is the mother may I ask?"

Jack paused for a minute, knowing that his answer would probably be as much of a surprise than his own survival. "Her mother is Rose Dewitt Bukater..."

Molly paused with a slight frown. "Rose Dewitt Bukater? But...that's impossible darling. Rose...she had died on that ship. Hockley had went looking for her and came up empty handed and she was on none of the lists..."

Jack took a deep breath. "That's because she hid from Cal and her mother. She didn't want to marry him and she didn't want the life that her mother had planned out...so she took my name and allowed them to believe her dead. She became Rose Dawson...and not too long after...she officially became Rose Dawson and we had Cora here. Moved to Santa Monica and was happy...or as happy as we could be after surviving Titanic and the memories it left us...she never really got over it...neither did I, but we carried on and made it count. Had Cora...we were happy."

"Where is Rose now? I mean, surely she would have came with you both if she was still with you."

"That's why I'm here. I...I don't know where she is. I came home from work to find our neighbor taking care of Cora. She said that she had heard Cora crying and found our front door open as well as the icebox and Cora alone and crying. Rose nowhere in sight…."

"Dear lord," Molly gasped.

"I don't know what had happened, Molly. No, I do know. Rose would never have left Cora...not willingly. I think Hockley found us. I think he had somehow found out that Rose was alive and had kidnapped her!"

"Jack, darling...that is horrible...but...I know Hockley is a cruel man...but kidnapping..."

"He shot at us, Molly. While Titanic was sinking, he chased Rose and me down into the ship, shooting at us."

"My lord…"

"He's a bad, dangerous man and who knows what he's doing to Rose right now, which is why I'm here. I need to find him so I can rescue her...bring her back home to Cora and me. I don't know where to start...but I kind of hoped that you may know where I could find him. Where he'd live or where his offices are…?"

Molly blinked, still taken aback by all of this. "Jack, darling...if what you say is true and Caledon Hockley has kidnapped Rose...shouldn't we call the police?"

"I doubt that they'd help a fella like me. I'm not rich and important like he is. You know how they think. When it comes to the rich versus the poor, the poor loses"

"Well I can't say that you're wrong there," Molly sighed, feeling herself give in. She was about to send for a notepad and pencil when her eyes fell on Cora and she paused. "Jack….what about the baby, there. You're not planning to take her with you, are you?"

Jack paused and once again looked down at his daughter, who was now peacefully sleeping in his arms. To be honest, he hadn't really thought about what he would do with Cora. All of his attention had been on finding Rose. But now that the subject had been brought up, he was horrified to realize that Molly was right! He couldn't take her with him! It was bad enough that Rose was in danger, he would never endanger their daughter!

"I figured," Molly gave a good-natured chuckle and placed a comforting hand over Jack's. "Leave her here with me, Jack. I'll watch her while you're away. Take good care of her. She'll be right here when you get back with her mama."

"Molly, I couldn't possibly take advantage..."

"Of course you can, sonny! I insist! Leave your girl with me while you go rescue your wife from that madman! She'll be safe and cared for and will be one less thing for you to worry about," Molly waved away his protest. "Let me do this for you and Rose. You two have been through so much. Let me do this for you."

He couldn't say no. It would be foolish to do so. He needed a safe place for Cora and Molly was obviously it. He simply nodded his head, almost overwhelmed with emotion. "Thank you. For everything. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for all that you've done for me and for Rose..."

"Just bring Rose back safe. That's all the thanks I need," Molly winked and sent for the maid to fetch her pen and notepad.

Five minutes later, Jack had a piece of paper with Caledon Hockley's address in his hand.

"Now I hope that you'll at least stay the night. Get some rest and perhaps a plan that doesn't include barging in on Hockley with guns a blazing," Molly arched a brow, not ready for Jack to leave just yet.

"I do need a plan...but I feel like I'm intruding..."

"Pft! Stop that! You are not intruding on anything, darling. To be honest, with my kids gone and my husband who knows where, it's just me and the servants here. It'll do me good to have a little bit of company. Especially that of a handsome young man such as yourself," Molly chuckled. "I insist. I will not take no for an answer."

…..

The next morning found Jack on Molly's doorstep with Cora cradled in Molly's arms and Jack kissing her goodbye. It broke his heart to be leaving her behind, but it was the safest solution and he knew that Molly would look after her. As soon as he had Rose back, they'll come back for their precious girl.

"You be good for Aunt Molly. Daddy will be back soon...with Mommy," Jack cooed, gently touching the soft blond curls. Cora had his hair color, but she had inherited Rose's curls, much to Jack's delight.

"I'll take good care of her, Jack. Don't you worry none," Molly reassured, seeing the reluctance to leave the baby clear in the young man's face. Right now, the child was the man's whole world. He needed the reassurance.

"I know. I trust you. I'll be back soon. With Rose," Jack nodded, trying to sound as confident as he wished he felt. Getting Rose away from Hockley was bound to be hard. He had to be sure that he could do it. For Cora's sake as well as Rose.

He kissed his daughter once more and gave Molly a grateful nod. "I will see you soon."

Molly waved good bye as she stood on the porch and watched Jack walk down the path towards the waiting car that will take him to the train station. Looking down at the baby, she wished the young man luck. She hoped that he could painlessly rescue Rose and they both be back, healthy and whole and ready to raise this precious baby girl.


	5. Chapter 5

The train ride to Philadelphia was long and tense. With no Cora to take care of, Jack had all the time in the world to think...to doubt himself. What if Hockley was too powerful? What if he couldn't get Rose away from him? What if Rose decided that it was with Hockley where she belonged? What if Hockley had hurt her? What if…

Annoyed, he shook the what if's out of his head. There was no point in thinking that way! He knew Rose. There was no way that she'd choose to stay with Hockley and Hockley wasn't as powerful as he thought he was...at least that was what Jack chose to think.

It didn't take him long to find the Hockley estate either. Everyone in the city knew where it was, so when he gave the address to the driver, the man knew just where Jack wanted to go, even though he was probably curious on why. After all, not many people from the lower class visited that side of town.

Jack's eyes widened in shock when the car pulled up to the Hockley residence. The estate was much bigger than Molly's mansion. However was he going to find Rose? Much to Jack's horror, he was beginning to doubt his ability to rescue her.

"Shall I wait for you, sir?" the driver asked, not picturing Jack to be there for that long.

"Um….sure. It's probably a good idea," Jack nodded, feeling that it was for the best to have a vehicle waiting. Cal would probably be giving chase and the car would be needed.

Swallowing down his raising doubts, Jack got out of the car and walked up to the front door and rang the bell. He was going to confront Cal directly. No hiding. No beating behind the bush. He was there for Rose and he was not going to leave without her!

A tall slender, middle aged man answered the door and looked at Jack with cold gray eyes. "May I help you? If you are from the charity, the Hockley's have already given all they are going to give. There is no more use in wasting your time, sir."

"I am not from any charity. I am here to see Caledon Hockley. I believe he'll know who I came for," was Jack's cold answer. He was not going to be intimidated. Lovejoy hadn't scared him off and neither would this butler or any other henchman the bastard may have under his employ.

"Do you have an appointment sir?"

Jack rolled his eyes, his patience at an end. "No. I don't need one for what I'm here for."

The butler frowned, not liking this young man's attitude at all. Did he have no idea about who lived here? How busy the Hockley's were? This was absurd.

"Well I am afraid that you can't just walk in here without an appointment, sir. Mr. Hockley is a very busy man and..."

"Smithers, who is that at the door? Do let them in, it may be the artist for my portrait that dear Cal has hired," A lovely young woman appeared behind the butler. She wore a deep green dress and her blond hair was pulled back in a braid. Her blue eyes were curious. "Are you the artist sir? Do come in."

"Um...I'm not who you think I am, Miss," Jack stammered, not having it in him to be rude to a lady. "I am an...acquaintance of Cal's. I needed to see him about an important matter..."

"Oh and acquaintance of Cal's! Smithers, shame on you! Let the man in immediately!" The girl gasped, glaring at the butler. Honestly, she wished that the servants here had better manners! That was definitely something she was going to fix.

"As you wish, Miss," the butler stood aside and watched as the young woman reached over and grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him into the house. "Come in, Mr…."

"Dawson."

"Mr. Dawson. I do apologize for Smithers. Honestly, he's like the family watchdog," the girl chuckled. "My name is Alice. Let me show you to the setting room and I'll go fetch Cal for you so you two can have a nice visit."

Jack forced himself to smile, his mind wheeling. Who was this girl and what did she have to do with Cal? She was too nice to be related to the man, at least in his opinion. Did she know anything about Rose? Where Cal may be keeping her? She couldn't be a maid, she was dressed too fancy for that. Once they were in the setting the room, the girl was off to fetch Cal herself, not wanting to disturb a servant's work. Plus she wanted to see the look on Cal's face when he came face to face with an "old acquaintance."

The man will probably be surprised to find that Jack had found them already. He probably thought that he could get away with just grabbing Rose and whisking her back here. Well, Jack had news for Cal. If he wanted Rose, he was going to have to fight Jack for her.

Five minutes later, Jack turned to the door when he heard Cal's voice out in the hallway.

"Sweetpea, what is this about? I am a very busy man with the wedding approaching and father's business, I have no time for old acquaintances. You should have allowed Smithers to make an appointment," Cal's voice was gentle and there was a trace of affection in the voice, causing Jack to frown.

What the hell, did he just call Alice sweetpea? That was his name for Rose?

"Darling, you should make time. You are always shut away in that stuffy office. You need to come out and enjoy the sun. If you won't take time to spend time with me, your fiance, at least do so to talk to an old friend," Alice answered, causing Jack's eyes to widen in shock.

Darling? Fiance? Did this girl know anything about Cal and his nefarious dealings? Did she know that he had kidnapped Rose? He didn't think she did….

Cal stopped in his tracks when he entered the room to see Jack standing there with folded arms and an open glare. He blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes and then paled, realizing that he was seeing a ghost.

"Dawson?" Disbelief was clear in the man's voice. Jack was obviously the last person that he was expecting to see.

"Surprised to see me, Hockley? Surprised that I found you?" Jack glared at the business man, struggling to keep his anger in check.

Cal stammered, not sure on how to respond. Jack Dawson was supposed to be dead. Frozen at the bottom of the North Atlantic, not standing here in his sitting room, openly glaring at him! What did this mean? If Dawson was alive, did that mean that...she was alive? Swallowing down his shock, he turned to his fiancee. He needed her gone. He needed to do this alone.

"Sweetpea, Mr. Dawson and I are indeed old acquaintances. You wouldn't mind if we caught up...alone do you?" Cal gave a her a pointed look, begging that she would do as he said without too much of a fuss.

Alice simply nodded. It was clear by her expression that she was disappointed, but she didn't see a reason to ignore her fiancee's request. She gave a nod towards Jack and smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dawson. I do hope that have a pleasant visit."

Cal and Jack both watched her leave before turning their glares back on each other, each having their different questions.

"What the hell, you're supposed to be dead," Cal growled, his expression turning stormy now that Alice was gone.

"Drop the act. You've known for quite some time that I wasn't dead...that she wasn't dead! That's why you took her! But you're not getting away with it! I came to get her back! You are not getting away with this Hockley!" Jack growled, his temper again rising.

"So the bitch survived too. How selfish of her, leaving her mother to think her dead. Causing her to..."

"Will you drop the act?!"

Cal blinked, taken aback by Jack's outburst. How dare Dawson! Cal was the one who should be demanding answers! After all, he had been the one that was tricked and lied to! Now here Dawson was, acting as if he was the victim! "How dare you!"

"How dare me? Rose and I were happy, we have a daughter and were living quietly and away from you in Santa Monica and somehow you found out that we survived and went and kidnapped her! What? Did you think that I was stupid and wouldn't have guessed what had happened? Rose would never have left Cora by herself! She would never have left me willingly!"

"What are you going on about Dawson? This is the first I'm hearing of either of you surviving and even if I had found out that she was alive, I wouldn't come for her! I've learned my lesson and refuse to chase after the girl any longer. She doesn't want me. So be it. Let her and her mother live in the lap of poverty. I no longer care."

Jack shook his head, not believing him. He couldn't! If Hockley hadn't taken her...but he had! There was no other explanation, not one that Jack could accept anyway.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe me or not. It does not matter. I am through with the Dewitt Bukater women. As you can see, I have a new fiancee, one even lovelier and even more well mannered than Rose. One that actually likes me. Why would I give that up for that shrew? You tell me. You wanted the slut, you can have her. But wait...you don't have her, do you? If you're here, accusing me of kidnapping her, that means that she's left you, too. Looks like she wasn't all that fond of you either, Dawson," Cal snorted, his shock turning into amusement.

A part of Jack admitted that what Hockley was saying could indeed be a possibility, but another part of him, a bigger part, refused to believe such a thing. Rose loved him! He knew she did or why had she saved his life? Why did she marry him? Why did she have his baby? Why not leave him once they were back on solid ground a year ago? Why now, when there was Cora?

"I don't believe you."

Cal shrugged, his mind once again settled, now over the shock to find Jack Dawson alive and in his sitting room.

"I don't care if you believe me or not," Cal chuckled, now clearly amused by all of this. In his opinion this was karma for Jack Dawson. He had thought he had won, winning Rose away from a better man the way he had, just to find out that he obviously hadn't been enough for the little slut either! "But by all means, have a look around. Go in search of the missing shrew. You will not find her here, Dawson."

"Stop talking about her like that," Jack frowned, not liking how amused Cal was. The man seemed to be an opened book now. He didn't seem to be hiding anything or anyone. But Jack refused to let himself believe what his eyes and his own senses were telling him. Rose had to be in this mansion. Her disappearance had to be Cal's fault! What Cal had said...about him and Cora not being enough….it just couldn't be true! He couldn't let it!

"Take a tour my mansion, Dawson. You will not find Rose hidden away here. I no longer have any need of her anyway."

Jack stood there, looking Cal over, trying to read any signs of deception, yet finding none. He hated how calm the man seemed now. He looked perfectly innocent of the wrong doing that Jack was certain that he was guilty of.

"Well what are you waiting for? Look for your damsal in distress! See if you can find her and save her once again, Dawson!"

Jack rolled his eyes and walked pass Cal out into the foyer. He walked through the mansion, checking every room, opening every closed door. He went out into the garden and checked the shed. He searched the Hockley estate up and down, just to find no sign of Rose. She wasn't there...and to make matters worse, Cal knew of their survival now...even though he seemed not to care.

But wait...why would Cal hold her here, where his fiancee would be able to find her? He was a very rich man! Surely he would hold her somewhere that no one would be able to find her!

He returned to the sitting room to angrily face the smirking Cal.

"I take it that you hadn't found her."

"You're not holding her here! How stupid of me to think you would! You're a smart man, so you wouldn't hold her here, where people could find her and your crimes be discovered! No, you have her somewhere else and you're going to tell me where!"

The look of pity in Cal's eyes made Jack want to throw up! How dare Cal pity him! There was no reason to pity him! He just wanted directions to Rose! That was all!

"I don't have her, Dawson."

"Damn it, Hockley! It's not just us anymore! We have a daughter! A daughter that needs her mother! How could you keep a child away from her mother, huh? You're cruel but not outright evil I don't think. Come on, just tell me where she is."

The pity seemed to grow and Cal sighed and ran a hand over his perfectly coiffed hair. "I...I don't know what to tell you. I don't have her. Not here. Not anywhere. Don't you think I would be boasting over my triumph if I did? Do you think I would really be planning to marry another woman while keeping her captive? Think, Dawson. You're anything but stupid. You're in denial, but not stupid. Do you really think that I'd risk all that I've managed to rebuild over a woman that did not and never will want me?"

Jack's stomach sank, forced to admit that Cal was most likely right. He had obviously moved on with his life and Jack couldn't see him risking that for a woman that didn't want him. Not even for revenge. Even if he had, he wouldn't be denying it. He'd be boastful and rubbing it in Jack's face, not here denying any involvement in Rose's disappearance.

"You poor bastard," Cal shook his head. "The bitch did you worse than she had done me. She not only made you love her, she stuck you with a child. Who knows where she's off to now."

"She wouldn't leave Cora," Jack's voice was weak, almost all certainty gone. Cal didn't have Rose. He was for once innocent, which left the questions, where was Rose? Why did she leave? Was Cal right? Did she find that the life they shared hadn't been enough after all?

"But she did leave Cora, didn't she? She left you both and without a word. Take my advice, Dawson. Forget about her. Put her behind you. Do what I did. Move on. You're a handsome young man and women love babies. Pick up the pieces, use your charms and looks to find a sweet young thing looking for a ready made family and move on with your life. Let Rose go rot wherever she ran off to. That is my advise to you."

Jack couldn't say anything else. What else was there to say? He had came here to look for Rose, just to come away empty handed and no idea where else to look. She hadn't left a note or anything. Maybe Hockley was right. Maybe he should just pick up the pieces and move on.

Sensing that he was about to be thrown out, Jack turned to head for the front door, ready to return to Denver for his daughter...the only thing he had left.

"Oh and Dawson," Cal spoke up, not ready to let his former rival leave just yet.

Jack just turned to look at him, not knowing what else Cal had to say.

"I want the heart of the ocean returned...that is if she hadn't taken it with her, which she probably had..."

"I'll mail it back," was all Jack said before turning and walking out the door with no idea what to do, now. Maybe Cal was right...but at that moment, he didn't feel like he could follow that advice. His heart belonged to Rose and Cora. There was none left to give to anyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I just wanted to reassure that Rose will be back soon and her and Jack will begin the road to recovery. To keep it realistic though, don't expect Jack to be too quick to go back to the way things were, but at the end of the day, I'm a Jack/Rose shipper. Happy, romantic times will show up in this story._**

Denver Colorado

Molly opened the door to a dejected Jack. The poor young man had bags under eyes from lack of sleep and any optimism that had once encompassed him, it was long gone. It looked as if he had just survived another disaster, this one being more personal.

"Jack, sonny. You're back...and without Rose?" Molly glanced behind him, half expecting to see the redhead by his side.

Jack's normally bright eyes were dim with sadness and confusion. On the way back, he could think of nothing but Rose and her whereabouts. About why she had left him and where she could be now. Whether or not there could have been something he could have done to change things. What really disturbed him was that there was no one else to blame. No one to point a finger at and no clues to work with on where to go from here.

"He didn't have her. She wasn't there. In fact, Hockley has a new bride. A very nice girl named Alice. She seems to adore the bastard," Jack looked down at the stone porch. "I don't know what happened...or where she could be. She didn't even leave a note..."

Molly's heart broke at Jack's words and the dejected slump of his shoulders. She gently took his hand and pulled him into the house and lead him into the sitting room.

"Let me get you some food and then we can sit and have a conversation, darlin'. I'm not liking the sound of this at all," Molly tsked, directing Jack to one of the comfortable chairs in the room before going to give instructions to the maid.

Jack sat in one spot, his eyes on his hands, feeling more helpless and lost than he had ever felt before, even more so than when his parents had died. What was he going to do now? Could he raise Cora on his own? Would she be okay without her mother? He looked up at the ceiling in anguish. He couldn't understand it. Why? Why did she leave them? It didn't make any sense.

Ten minutes later, Molly returned with the maid behind her, carrying a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate and some sandwiches.

"Sit it on the table there, Sophia," Molly directed, nodding to the table in front of Jack. "Dig in darlin'. You have to keep your strength up. If not for yourself, than for Cora. Goodness knows, she's gonna need it, poor thing."

"What am I going to do, Molly? How am I going to find who took her? I mean...I have no clue where to start," Jack picked up the steaming mug, but did not take a drink. He really had no appetite.

Molly took a deep breath. This whole situation was so sad. Jack obviously loved Rose and they had a beautiful baby together, but maybe Rose discovered that she didn't return those feelings after all. Maybe she got scared when she realized that and just took off. It was an cruel and irresponsible thing to do, but it happens at times, especially when the girl is so young and just taking her first breaths of freedom. She just hated that it hurt a kind boy like Jack. He deserved better than that.

"Maybe I should go back to the house...maybe I missed something...but who would do this? I can't think of any other enemies we'd have besides Cal..."

"Oh Jack...darlin', I hate to even suggest it because I like Rose, but she's young and...at that age, us women hardly know what we really want and we get scared by our decisions and make even more poor ones and..."

Jack frowned, not sure if he was going to like what Molly was trying to say. "Just go ahead and say it, Molly."

"Maybe no one took her. Maybe she left on her own."

Jack squeezed his eyes shut at the words, wishing that he could do the same to his ears. He had been avoiding thinking just that, not wanting to think the worse. It was better for Rose if she had been kidnapped...if she hadn't wanted to leave him...but if she had done this on her own...that meant that everything they had...everything they had built...it had all been a lie! He didn't think he could face that...but now that Molly had spoken the words...he was going to have to.

"But we have Cora…," Jack's voice was weak, almost pleading. It as like he was begging for a different conclusion...any thing different from the one Molly had given, no matter how impossible it may seem.

"You have Cora and you're going to take good care of her. I know you will, because I saw how you look at that child. She's your whole world now. You concentrate on taking care of her and healing that broken heart."

"I don't even know why she left like that. No note...left the icebox and the door wide open...leaving Cora unsafe...it's like she didn't care about us at all," Jack winced at the next thought that came to him, but he couldn't stop it. "Maybe she didn't. Maybe I was just some grand adventure and Cora was just too much responsibility for her."

"Maybe," Molly placed a sympathetic hand on his knee and made him look her in the eye. "Do you have any relatives that can maybe help you with Cora, sonny? You're welcomed to stay here as long as you need, but sometimes family is the best way to heal a broken heart."

Jack shrugged. "I have an Uncle and a cousin...but I haven't seen them in years. My father and his brother fell out and had stopped talking and when my parents died, I took off before anyone could show up. Didn't bother looking back...I don't even know if they'd even remember me."

"Well...maybe dropping in on the only family you and Cora have got, maybe that will take your mind off things some and give Cora more people to love her. She's a beautiful baby. Very mild tempered, I kind of hate to give her back to ya," Molly chuckled, causing Jack to smile a little.

"I guess she's the only good thing that's come out of all this," Jack sighed, giving a nod of his head. "But...I think that would be a good idea. They'll be surprised to see me, though."

"But I bet they'll be pleased to get you back in their lives, along with that baby girl. Who wouldn't be?"

Rose, Jack wanted to answer, but he kept his mouth shut. He couldn't dwell on Rose like that and take care of Cora too. So for now on, he'll think of nothing but Cora. It'll be hard, but he believed that he could do it. Rose didn't want them, obviously. It hurt to admit that, but he'll do so and let her go. He was not Cal. He was not going to try to force things.

"Molly...I'd like to thank you for all you've done for me and Cora. Taking us in after we just show up on your doorstep...giving good advice..."

Molly just chuckled and waved away his thanks. "The only thanks I need is you taking care of that baby and moving on with your life. And a letter here and there, letting me know how you're coming along. I want to keep in touch."

"Sure."

"Jack, I know that it doesn't seem like it now, but you will heal from this. You'll heal and you'll move on. You're young and you're handsome. This isn't the end for you, darlin'."

"I wanted it to be. I wanted it to be me and Rose forever. I just don't understand why she didn't feel the same."

Molly didn't have an answer to that. Her heart hurt to see Jack so broken like this. She didn't know where Rose was now, but wherever she was, she hoped that it was worth this. It had better be, or that young woman had a lot to answer for.


	7. Chapter 7

_Two years later…_

Ruth Dewitt Bukater shivered as she stepped outside. It was dark and she had just finished her shift at the factory where she worked as a seamstress. It had not been an easy life for Ruth after the Titanic disaster. As soon as they had reached New York, the Hockley's had cut her off and had refused to pay her debts. After all, the deal was that in order for her debts to be paid, there would be a daughter for Cal to marry. But since that daughter had perished, or so it had seemed, there was no need for Nathan to waste his money and time with Ruth any longer. So Ruth had been forced to sell all of her fine things, including the house that she had lived in since her marriage and take a job as a seamstress.

Now that her shift was over, she decided to treat herself and visit one of the high end cafes on the better part of town. Ever since her fall from grace, Ruth had made it a point to save up enough money so she could visit a high end cafe once a month and just treat herself. One hour of one day, pretending that she was still a first class lady living a first class life. True, afterwards, she'd return to her new life in the lower class, but just that one hour in the cafe was enough to make her feel like the woman she once was.

It was in that cafe where Ruth and Molly met each other again. Molly was in Philadelphia on business and had just finished up in a meeting and was just sitting down to a bit of dinner. She would normally eat in her room at the hotel, but that day, she felt like dining among other people. She had just gotten through looking over the menu, when Ruth entered. Molly couldn't believe her eyes! It's been years since she had seen Ruth and sometimes wondered what had became of the woman. She especially wondered if Ruth had ever seen Rose again.

Now was the perfect time to find out.

Raising her hand in a small wave, Molly called to her. "Ruth! Ruth Dewitt Bukater, darlin'! Over here!"

Ruth's eyes widened in shock to see Molly there. Molly Brown was the last person that Ruth had expected to see here, much less talk to. She was not really the kind of woman she would have deemed to lower herself to talk to back in her old life, with Molly being new money and all, but those days were gone. Now, it was Molly who was on a higher status than her and it was best to remember that. Putting on her most gracious smile, Ruth approached Molly's table."

"Hello, Mrs. Brown," Ruth kept her voice civil. Her greeting was not warm...but it wasn't cold either.

Molly's laugh was loud and friendly as she stood up to give Ruth a friendly hug. "How the hell are ya, Ruth? It's been ages!"

"It has been a long time," Ruth gave a dignified nod. In truth, she did not want to talk to Molly, or anyone else from her old life. Everyone knew what had happened to her and would just question her about how she was surviving now a days, now that she wasn't part of the upper crust anymore. That was why she came to this cafe, because none of her former friends had ever frequented there, so she could come and just pretend and not be reminded of her reality. But that was ruined now by Molly's presence. Surely the woman was going to be full of questions.

"Come! Sit! Let us catch up with each other," Molly chuckled, gripping Ruth's hand. "I will not take no for an answer."

There was no point in trying to resist. She had learned a long time ago that there was just no avoiding this woman. Oh well, maybe it won't be so awful. It'd be good to get caught up on the gossip anyway. Goodness knows, she's fallen behind.

Molly couldn't help but be excited at the appearance of Ruth Dewitt Bukater, the only connection she had to Rose, wherever she may be. It's been two years now, and there had been no word. Jack had of course kept in touch and he seemed to be moving on with his life now, throwing himself into taking care of his daughter and working as a newpaper artist in his hometown of Chippewa Falls. When she writes back, she always asked if there was any word from Rose, if she had ever shown up again, but sadly she hadn't. It was a mystery that haunted Molly and hoped that it would be solved by the appearance of Ruth, who she heard was not in the upper echlons of high society anymore, poor woman. Despite her problems with her husband, she was still grateful that he still saw fit to care for her and not leave her destitute like Ruth's husband had. Looking at the woman, she wondered if she even knew of Rose's survival, much less her whereabouts.

Somehow, she doubted it.

"So Ruth, how has life been treating ya?" Molly questioned as a waitress came up and handed Ruth a menu of her own.

Ruth sighed. So much for pretending that the last two years had never happened. "What do you want to know?"

"Why everything, darlin'. I did hear that Hockley had left you hanging, I want to know what you've been up to since then. Did you find a way to keep your head above water?"

What do you think, Ruth wanted to snap, resenting the fact that this vulgar, undeserving woman was now living the life she should be living...the life that Ruth had been born into. But it was Ruth out in the cold, living a rootless, meaningless existence while Molly lived in the lap of luxury! It wasn't fair and it made Ruth angry and resentful. Thankfully for Molly, Ruth's upbringing kept her from expressing that resentment.

"I had to sell everything, including my home. I now work as a seamstress and reside in a small, cheap apartment. It's not much, but I'm surviving I suppose."

"I can see that, darlin. You look good Ruth, all considering. I wouldn't be able to tell your situation by the look of you."

"I manage to save for a once a month luxury. Tea at an upscale cafe. It helps me remember better times," Ruth sighed, staring out the window at the other side of the room. She frowned as she saw someone, a red head woman walk up to a nearby bench and take a seat...as if someone of her station belonged there. The girl wasn't part of high society...that was clear. Yet, there was something almost familiar about her…

On Molly's part, she was happy to run into Ruth. She had been going back and forth on looking the woman up and informing her of Rose's survival. After how the girl had left Jack, she wasn't too keen on keeping secret her survival from her mother. It was bad enough that Jack had been destroyed, but there was no reason for Ruth to hurt as well. Not when Rose hadn't even cared to stay with the man she had claimed to be in love with.

To be honest, Molly was rather angry with Rose. She's been angry with the girl for two years now. Sharing that anger would feel good and Ruth was just the person to share it with.

"Speaking of better times...I am glad to have ran into you today, darlin. There is something I need to talk to you about. Something you should know," Molly frowned, realizing that Ruth wasn't paying attention to her. She was staring out side the window, a gloved hand on her throat, her eyes wide in disbelief. But she'll keep talking. Ruth won't be ignoring her for long. "It's about..."

"Rose?" Ruth frowned, standing up from her chair, clear disbelief in her voice.

"Well, yes, it is about Rose...she's..."

Before Molly could finish, Ruth, her face as pale as a ghost, looking as if she had just seen one, ran out the door.

"Ruth? Hold up darlin'!" Molly stood up from her chair, not sure what was going on now. She followed Ruth outside, who was slowly approaching a bench, where a young woman wearing an overcoat and a large hat that barely hid her red hair was sitting. Frowning, she followed Ruth, who stepped right in front of the young woman.

"Rose, my god it is you!" Ruth gasped in shock.

Molly almost pushed Ruth aside and gasped herself. Sitting on that bench, no sign of recognition at all in her eyes, was Rose Dewitt Bukater Dawson. Jack's long lost wife, mother to Cora! Found at last!

"Rose? Where in the hell have you been all this time?!" Molly placed her hands on her hips, forgetting that this was the first time Ruth was finding out about her daughter's survival. The older redhead turned and angrily glared at Molly.

"You knew?! You knew she was alive and you never contacted me?!"

Molly winced. This was not how she had planned for Ruth to find out about Rose's survival. Of course, she couldn't blame the woman for being angry, just like one couldn't blame her for being angry at Rose on Jack's account. That poor boy had been through hell and back thanks to this girl and now here she was, as if she had not a care in the world! Like she hadn't abandoned her husband and baby and had been gone for two years! Ruth felt betrayed? The woman had no idea!

"I was going to tell you in there, but you had ran off, darlin'. Rose is alive and well and she has a lot of explaining to do, I'm afraid."

Rose looked at the two women confused. Of course, the red haired woman looked familiar, but who was the heavy set woman and how did they know her?

"Pardon me, but...how do I know either of you? I've never seen you before."

Both Molly and Ruth froze and stared at Rose, who looked up at them with curious eyes. Just by looking at her, they could tell that she didn't recognize them. Molly carefully stepped forward, feeling as if she should be the go between here. Ruth looked as if she was going to explode.

"Rose, don't you recognize us? Your mother Ruth and your friend Molly Brown?" Molly questioned.

Rose shook her head, frowning herself. For the past two years, she had been wandering the streets of Philadelphia, looking for the house where she must have lived...even though she couldn't even remember where that was. She just knew that she was from this city.

"I am sorry, but I do not know you...either of you."

"My lord," Molly gasped, a hand clasping over her mouth. She sat down next to the girl. "Rose...two years ago...you were in Santa Monica..."

"Oh I remember that. I was in some house...but I don't know how I had gotten there or why. So I left. I knew I was from here and that my name is Rose, but that's it. So I found my way here to see if I can find where I'm suppose to be….but I never found it...not really," Rose bowed her head.

"Dear lord," Molly again gasped, her mind in turmoil, all anger she had felt towards the girl gone. It was obvious that her disappearance had not been by choice after all. She took Ruth's arm and pulled her to the side, sensing that the woman was about to explode, not that she could blame her, but exploding would do more harm than good and right now a whole lot of good needed to be done for poor Rose. "We have to talk."

Ruth glared at Molly, angry that the woman was getting in the way of her saying what she needed to say to her wayward daughter, who she had thought dead up to now! She was so full of hurt and anger, she could barely think straight.

"What in the world do we have to talk about, Mrs. Brown? You behave like anything having to do with me and my daughter is your business. Let me assure you..."

"Let me assure you that I know more about what's going on here than you do, and exploding at the girl will do a whole lot more harm than good! Goodness sake, Ruth! Look at her! She doesn't even recognize us! That alone should tell you something!" Molly hissed, giving Ruth's arm a little shake.

Frowning, Ruth looked at Rose, who was watching them curiously. There was no sign of recognition in her eyes at all. In fact, it looked as if everything that had made Rose...Rose was absent. Perhaps Molly was right after all.

"What is wrong with my daughter?" Ruth turned back to Molly, discarding any idea of yelling at Rose and cluing her in to the sad state of her life, thanks to her actions on board Titanic.

"I don't know, but something is definitely wrong and has been wrong for quite some time. She needs to be under a doctor's care, Ruth."

"And how am I supposed to pay for a doctor? Thanks to her faking her death, I can barely afford to take care of myself these days," Ruth shook her head, not knowing what to do.

"Let's not worry about that now. Right now, we need to get her off the street. Where do you live?"

"On the west side...in a room barely enough for one person much less two."

"Well then it's a good thing that I have plenty of room at my suite. It's not too far from here," Molly shrugged. "Just let me get a car and we'll be on our way."

"Molly, no. We couldn't possibly take advantage,"Ruth weakly protested. It was a protest that she had to force herself to make. It's been so long since she stayed anywhere first class. The opportunity was so tempting.

"I am not taking no for an answer, Ruth. There are some things about Rose that you both need to know...plus the sooner we get her to a doctor the better. Something's not right here. She doesn't seem to know either one of us."

Something in Ruth's mind was refusing to accept that something was wrong with her daughter. The girl must be faking. After all, she had faked her death. What better way to excuse her actions? The girl wasn't even acting like she's been caught!

Turning away from Ruth, Molly carefully approached Rose and sat beside her. "Darlin, do you have any idea on who we are? Any at all?" Molly kept her voice gentle and placed a comforting hand on Rose's shoulder, not wanting to frighten the young woman.

Rose shook her head, feeling regret. "I am sorry, but no I don't. I have never seen either of you before in my life...at least, I don't remember if I had."

"Okay, well, let me introduce ourselves. My name is Molly Brown. An old friend. This woman here is your mother Ruth. We've been looking for you, darlin'."

Rose's eyes widened, shocked by the discovery. "I...I don't understand. How did I get to Santa Monica and she is here all along? Why haven't I found her before now?"

"I don't know. I am full of questions myself. How did you lose your memory, Rose? Did you bump your head? Did you fall?" Molly questioned.

"No...I just...I don't know what happened. I just couldn't remember anything….except for my first name, Rose, that I'm from Philadelphia, and the date. It was April 14th at the time."

"How have you supported yourself all this time?" Ruth spoke up.

"I found a job as a waitress. It doesn't pay much, but it's enough to keep me alive."

"Goodness gracious," Molly tsked. "Rose, there is so much to tell you. Back in Santa Monica...you walked away from your whole life. You left some people pretty devastated."

Ruth frowned, getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had an idea on who Molly was talking about and she was not keen to hear it, but knowing Molly, she had no choice in the matter.

Rose frowned as well, remembering that day when she found herself in a strange house, so far from home. "I did?"

"It's a lot to explain and I rather do that somewhere more comfortable. How about the three of us go to my hotel suite. You can take a nice hot bath and have a good meal if you like while I explain everything to both you and your mother Ruth here."

Rose wasn't sure if she should go with these two women. She really had never seen them before. True, the red haired woman could pass for her mother...but the heavy set one, she wasn't so sure about. But what did she have to lose? This woman...Molly...she was offering some answers to the questions that's been plaguing her for the past two years. What did she have to lose?

Nodding her head, Rose got to her feet, hoping to indeed find the answers to the questions that have been plaguing her for the past two years.


	8. Chapter 8

Ten minutes later, Molly was leading her guests into her suite.

"Come on in, darlins . Make yourselves at home!" Molly sat her purse down on the table by the door and began to take off her coat. "Rose, I'll run you a bath and order you some food and then have a chat with Ruth while you do that."

"You don't have to go through the trouble, Mrs. Brown," Rose cleared her throat, feeling self conscious about the fuss being made.

"I want to. It's no trouble at all. I would have Sally do all of this, but it's her day off," Molly chuckled.

"Do what she says Rose. Lord knows when we'll be able to enjoy such surroundings again," Ruth replied, her eyes sweeping the room and appreciating the luxurious décor. Oh how she missed high society.

Ten minutes later, Rose was shut away in the bathroom, enjoying a warm bubble bath while Molly and Ruth were in the sitting area, sitting down to a cup of tea. Ruth watched Molly warily, not sure that she wanted to hear what Molly was going to tell her. She had an awful feeling that...that boy that Rose had a dalliance with, was involved.

"Now that it's just the two of us, I guess it's best that I fill you in on what Rose had been up to after the sinking," Molly cleared her throat before taking a gulp of tea.

"That would be ideal. Obviously, you have known from the start of her survival," It was a struggle for Ruth to keep the anger out of her voice. All this time, she had been grieving for her lost daughter, regretting all the things that she should have said and done, just to find out that Rose was alive all along. She had just been hiding from her and this vulgar woman knew! She knew! It hurt and made her angry that Rose had trusted this woman and not her!

"Not from the start I hadn't. I didn't find out until a year had passed and I was as surprised as you."

"Really?" Ruth looked at her over the rim of her cup as she took a sip of tea, not believing Molly at all.

"Really, Ruth. I didn't know. I promise ya."

Ruth was tempted not to believe her, but what would be the point in not doing so? She was here to learn the truth. In order to learn the truth, she was going to have to trust Molly, no matter the temptation not to. "Alright. Fine. Tell me, where was my daughter, what was she doing, and why is she without her memory now?"

Molly sat down her tea cup and looked Ruth straight in the eye, wanting the woman to see nothing but pure honesty in her gaze. "After the ship disappeared into the water, Rose and Jack Dawson, you remember Jack, don't you Ruth?"

"I wish I didn't. But of course I do. After all, this is his fault."

"Now, Ruth. You know that's not true. This is not Jack's fault. If Hockley had been a decent human being, she wouldn't have left him. No matter how handsome and charming Mr. Dawson was. Anyway, Rose and Jack ended up in the freezing water. Lucky for them a boat did go back, just in time to rescue them. They hid out of sight once on board the Carpathia and Rose took on Jack's last name. She had no intention of ever returning to Cal...or to you either I suppose. Anyway, they hid out and headed out for the horizon once the ship docked. Well...you may want to sit back for this, darlin."

Ruth frowned. What was it that Molly was about to tell her? Did she even want to know? How awful could it be? Well, anything involving that boy was pretty awful in her opinion. "Please tell me that she did not marry him."

"Why that's exactly what she did, darlin. Not only that, but they had a baby. A gorgeous baby girl named Cora."

Ruth felt the room spin at the news. She married him. She couldn't marry wealthy, well to do Caledon Hockley, but a penniless, rootless artist that she had only known for a short time! Not only that...they had a baby together! Ruth wanted to rage at this, but instead, she kept her composure. Surely, that wasn't all that Molly had to share and there still was the question of how her daughter had gotten on the streets, away from Jack Dawson and the daughter they had together.

"Are you ok, Ruth? You're looking kind of peaked there," Molly frowned, not liking how the color had suddenly drained from Ruth's face at the news.

"I'm fine. I'm just shocked...she had been so against marrying Caledon...I...I assumed that she didn't want marriage at all...but she turned around and married...him."

Molly just laughed. "I take it that it was Caledon that she was against marrying. Not the act itself."

"Go on. I have a granddaughter?"

"Yes. Her name is Cora Josephine Dawson. She's gorgeous, Ruth. Blond curls, bright blue eyes, and a smile that lights up a room. The sweetest little thing."

"But Rose is not with her...or him."

"No she's not. A year after Titanic sank, some months after giving birth to their daughter….Rose disappeared from their home, leaving the door wide open and Cora alone since Jack had to go to work. Jack returned to find a neighbor taking care of Cora and Rose nowhere in sight. She just up and left them without a word. No letter, no nothing."

"She just disappeared?"

Molly grimly nodded, remembering how a dejected Jack had shown up on her doorstep, desperate to find his missing wife. "At first, Jack assumed that Cal had taken her. He left Cora with me and went to confront the man..."

"Just to find that Cal had nothing to do with it. He had quickly moved on and found himself another bride," Ruth sighed, shaking her head in disgust. "I had thought he'd mourn her long and hard, but it was just business as usual for the Hockleys."

"Right. After that, the poor man was at a loss on what to do or where to look. It wasn't long that he realized that he still had their daughter, Cora to take care of. She needed him more than Rose obviously had...so he went back to Chippewa Falls, where he's staying with some family and they're helping him raise her. We keep in touch often, thank goodness."

Ruth sat back, processing this new information. Not only had she found Rose alive, but she had a grandchild out there. It was a lot to take in. "So are we going to tell him?"

"Of course! He's her husband Ruth! He has a right to know and Cora has a right to her mother! Goodness gracious, darlin', don't you even want to see your grandchild?"

"I suppose….but Rose doesn't know them...not anymore. What are we going to do about that? Something is wrong with her."

"Which is why I'm going to have her checked by a doctor."

"Surely they'd have some idea on what happened...why she had just up and walked away...why she seems to have forgotten all of us...even….that boy..."

"Jack. His name is Jack, darlin'. It's best that you get used to saying his name if you want access to Cora," Molly chuckled.

"Ugh," Ruth grimaced.

"Oh come on, Ruth! Get over it! He's a good boy and he loves Rose...he may be hurt and yes even angry with her right now but he loves her. It nearly destroyed him when she disappeared like that. And he takes good care of Cora. He's kind, compassionate, considerate, and is a great artist. He does all he can for that child…and once he comes to grip with Rose's return, I'm sure he'll do all he can for her too. He may try to deny it…but he still loves her...he never stopped, probably never will.

"Which was why I was so angry with Rose and was on my way to telling you of her survival when she showed up. But seeing her like this...no memory...it's obvious that she hadn't purposely abandoned them..."

"Like she had me," Ruth grumbled, crossing her arms in indignation. She couldn't help but still feel hurt and angry by Rose's deception.

"You didn't give her much choice, Ruth. You knew how she felt about Cal. You knew that she did not want to marry him, but you were insisting on having your way anyway. We all knew it, even gossiped about how selfish you were at the time. Rose wanted her freedom and in order to have that freedom, she had to be dead to you. You brought it upon yourself."

Ruth wanted to argue and deny her culpability, she couldn't. She knew Molly was right. Even after the sinking, when she had believed Rose dead, she had regretted her behavior and had wished that she hadn't been so forceful and manipulative.

"Look, all of that doesn't matter anymore. Rose is back in all of our lives and it's time we all make the best of it. You're getting a second chance, Ruth. Don't squander it."

"Do you think she'll go back to him? What if she never remembers him at all? Maybe it's best if we don't tell him. Let him move on with his life..."

"And what will happen when Rose does get her memory back and remembers the family that she walked out on? What happens when she finds out that it was your idea not to tell Jack and it's another woman taking care of her daughter? She'll never forgive you and you know it."

Ruth sighed, admitting that Molly was right. As much as she disliked Jack Dawson, as much as it would please her to leave him out and get him out of Rose's life for good, it was a bad idea and would cause her to lose Rose forever once her memory did return.

"So how do you plan to tell my daughter that she has a husband and daughter that she had walked out on? And what doctor do we take her to? I want someone state of the art, Molly. The best. Someone that can guarantee that Rose will get her memory back."

"We'll just tell her. I wish I had a picture of Jack and Cora. Let her see what she had left behind."

"About my behavior before and during Titanic...I had only wanted the best for Rose. I didn't want her to know poverty. I thought that marrying Cal was for the best. It would have allowed us to keep our status..."

"Which was not important to Rose. Not at all, and you knew that."

"You can't possibly sit there and say that you wouldn't have done the same thing. If you thought that your children were in danger of living on the street...doing anything for money...you can't say that you wouldn't have done the same."

"I wouldn't have. I would have asked them what they wanted first. If they wanted to marry some rich big wig, I'd be all for it. But if they wanted to run off and live in a garret and be on Vaudeville, I would have supported that as well. You see, their happiness is what's important to me. Not my own comfort."

Ruth looked down at her newly work worn hands and sighed. Molly was right. Rose's happiness should have came first. Well this time...it'll be different. This time, she'll let Rose take the lead and let her do what makes her happy. She'll be the mother that she have always been.

…..

 _Two hours later…_

Rose sat on the couch, her mind reeling with what Molly had just told her. She couldn't believe it...how...how awful! How could she have done that? It hadn't even occurred to her at the time to check the house or ask the neighbors. She had just walked away, thinking it was the most normal thing to do. She had no idea that there had been a baby in the house...that the baby was hers!

She looked at Molly and her mother, tears in her eyes. "I am married? And I have a daughter?"

Molly simply nodded. "We had no clue on what happened to you."

"I just left them...god they must hate me. I hate me."

Molly shook her head and placed a hand over Rose's, her voice gentle and understanding. "Jack doesn't hate you. He could never hate you. He's hurt, he may even be angry...but he doesn't hate you. Something happened to your memory Rose...so your walking off, it wasn't your fault. You're sick. He'll understand that."

"I did it, and I don't even understand it," Rose shook her head. She smiled slightly, suddenly curious. "Is he handsome?"

"Of course. And he's kind."

"Molly, I suggest we get her to a doctor. The sooner we get a diagnosis, the better," Ruth got to her feet, tiring of the conversation. "We need to know what we're working with before even approaching the boy...Jack."

Molly had to grin, unable to resist the urge to tease. "See, was that so hard? It's a one syllable name, so it's rather easy to say."

Ruth just rolled her eyes and sighed. "I am doing my best here."

Rose frowned, confused. "Does she not like Jack?"

Molly chuckled. "Let's just say that you and your mother have different tastes when it comes to men."


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later….

The doctor sat behind his desk as the three women entered, ready for the diagnosis. They had brought Rose to him the day before last and he had spent the past day researching Rose's condition and finally had a diagnosis. It was quite clear really, judging from what the girl had gone through. To be honest, it was no wonder that she had a mental break. He would have had one too.

Rose was the first to set down, in the middle chair, as her mother took the chair to the right and Molly Brown took the seat to the left.

The doctor opened the file on his desk and looked over his notes once more, making sure that everything was in order before clearing his throat.

"Ladies, I thank you for your prompt arrival. I definitely have a diagnosis for the young Rose. After taking into account all that you've told me and doing some extensive research, I believe I know what had happened," The doctor looked up from the folder, his expression neutral, but his voice grim.

"Well give it to us, doc," Molly urged him forward. "Tell us what's going on."

The doctor folded his hands on the desk and looked each woman in the eye, wanting his diagnosis understood. "Rose is in what we call a fuge state."

Ruth frowned, not liking the sound of that. "What?"

"It's a rare dissociative disorder. It's a form of reversible amnesia. It is by no means permanent. But in a fugue state, a person takes on a new identity and can wander away or travel to a different place. They simply forget about their normal life. Thankfully, it's reversable. Her memories will return."

"Thank the lord for that," Molly sat back in her seat. "So what do we do now, doc? How do we get Rose back to normal?"

"They'll come back on their own. What I suggest is returning her to her normal life. Get her memories back that way. Don't keep her away from family and friends. Reintroduce her back into her own life and her memories should start returning."

"Return her to...is that even possible?" Ruth glanced at Molly, remembering that she was still in touch with Jack.

"I...I don't know really. He hasn't remarried...we have to let him know anyway," Molly looked at Ruth, her own mind working over the solution to the problem.

Rose frowned, her heart in her stomach. She had no idea what the two women were talking about, but she did know that she wanted her memories back. She had no idea what kind of life she had been living when she had left that house, but according to Mrs. Brown, it had been a rather good one. Plus, she had a daughter...she wanted to see her. She still couldn't believe that she had just walked off without her like that. This Jack must hate her for what she had done.

"I'll send a telegram to Chippewa Falls. Let Jack know that we'll be coming for a visit. It's best to tell him about Rose in person," Molly nodded, getting to her feet, a plan beginning to form. She looked at Rose, who seemed rather worried about the state of affairs. The girl must be so frightened right now, finding out that she had a life that she couldn't remember and the possibility of returning to that life. It must be overwhelming.

"May I suggest that you keep Rose under a doctor's care so her condition can be monitored."

"We'll definitely be in touch, doc. Whether it's to set up another appointment or a transfer of files," Molly agreed. It had to be clear that Rose was trying to get help, to get better so she could go home to the people that needed her.

Five minutes later, the three of them walked out of the building, the diagnosis still on their minds. Ruth was still reluctant to contact Jack Dawson. She was so sure that her daughter would be better off without him and this may be their chance to find someone better...someone richer...then she remembered why Rose had faked her death and discarded any idea of getting between her daughter and Jack. It obviously wouldn't work anyway, not with Molly Brown around.

Molly was wondering how she was going to explain this to Jack. It took two years for him to heal from losing Rose. He was finally getting back to himself again. Would it be fair to put the girl back into his life, especially with all of her problems? After all, he had a small child to care for. Would he even be willing to help Rose? Oh, Jack was a kind, compassionate soul...but everyone had their limits.

As for Rose herself...she felt fear and anxiety. Soon, she'll be reintroduced to her life...or what had been her life. She would meet her husband….and her child. According to Molly, her husband had loved her more than anything. He would have done anything for her...but that had been before she had a mental breakdown. What made her think that he'd even want her now, after all that she had done? She wouldn't blame him a bit if he turned her away. After all, they had gone two years without her. Was there any reason why they'd want her with them now?

Arriving at the hotel, Molly turned to her companions, her eyes bright and determined. "Rest up, ladies. I'm sending word to Jack that I'm coming for a visit and then tomorrow we'll be off."

Ruth frowned. This was happening so fast. "We'll be off where?"

"Chippewa Falls Wisconsin, of course. It's past time for you to meet your granddaughter and it's definitely past time for Rose to go home. To her family."


	10. Chapter 10

_Several Days later…_

Jack looked over the house, making sure everything was in order. According to Molly's telegram she'll be in town soon and planned to visit. Jack wanted everything to be perfect for the visit of his friend.

He had just placed a stack of magazines on the living room table when his cousin Lisa came in. "So dad and I are finally going to meet the great unsinkable Molly Brown, huh?"

Lisa and her father Weaver, had lived in Michigan for quite some time. They had easily reconnected with Jack when he showed up on their doorstep with baby Cora in his arms. Lisa had fallen in love with the baby right away and Weaver was happy that his brother's son was there with them. It wasn't long until the three of them decided to move to Chippewa Falls and make the old homestead a home again. After all, Chippewa Falls had fresh country air and wide open spaces. A perfect place to raise Cora. Jack had had the perfect childhood there and he wanted to give the same to Cora. Lisa and Weaver agreed and joined Jack. They weren't a normal nuclear family that was normally found in Chippewa Falls, but that was okay. Cora was well loved and cared for and that was all that mattered.

"It's about time, huh?" Jack chuckled good-naturedly. Both Lisa and his Uncle had been curious about Molly. Of course, they've heard of her because of the Titanic disaster, but they both wondered if what all the papers said abut her was true. When asked, Jack would often tell them that they were just going to have to find out on their own.

"Well at least she's the kind of rich person that knows what it's like to be poor. The ones born into it are the worse," Lisa snorted.

"None of that please. I want Molly to be comfortable here."

"Not to worry, cousin. Even daddy is going to be on his best behavior. Neither of us want to embarrass you."

Jack chuckled. "I'm not worried about you embarrassing me...well not you anyway. Uncle Weaver is another story."

Lisa just shook her blond head and laughed. "He's just a little overprotective is all. You are the son of his younger brother and you disappearing the way you did...well he just wants to make sure that you stick around this time."

"He needn't worry. I'm going nowhere, especially while Cora is so young."

"Is she here yet?" Weaver Dawson, a tall man with a head full of blond hair and green eyes entered with the two year old Cora in his arms. Cora still had a head full of blond curls and blue eyes, but her features were that of her mother's, which made Jack's heart hurt with the memory of Rose every once in a while.

"She'll be here soon. Just be on your best behavior. Molly is laid back and all...but she worries about me and I want her to see that I'm fine. I've taken good care of Cora and we both are surrounded by family."

...

Meanwhile, across town, in the town's bed and breakfast where Molly had rented a room, Molly and Ruth were getting ready to leave for the Dawson farm. The plan was to tell Jack about Rose first and then set up a meeting. She wasn't just going to spring the girl on him out of the clear blue sky.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to go?" Rose frowned,, not sure about the plan at all. What if he didn't want to see her? What if he didn't want her near Cora after all that she had done.

"It's best that you stay here, darlin'. Let me and Ruth ease the news onto him," Molly waved away Rose's concern. "You stay here and get as much rest as you can. It's going to be an eventful couple of days for you."

"Tell him that I'm sorry. That...I wish that I knew the answer of why I did what I did..."

"I'll tell him. Now enough. Don't think about this anymore. Not until I get back anyway," Molly hugged the girl.

Waving goodbye to her mother and Molly, Rose wondered what her future held and was it what she really wanted from life? Did it matter? She was a mother now, after all, even though she didn't remember giving birth or conceiving the child. She didn't even remember the father.

Was she giving up her freedom or heading to a different kind of freedom that she had thought out of reach? Only time would tell.

…..

Molly gave a low whistle as they drove up the lane, leading to the Dawson home. It was a lot nicer than she had first imagined. It was bigger, spacious...a nice place for a child to grow up. A nice place for a young woman to heal and perhaps regain her family.

"So this is where the boy lives," Ruth took in her surroundings, unlike Molly, she wasn't at all impressed. To think, Rose could be living in a mansion right now, with servants to fulfill her every whim, that was if she had made the right decision, which she hadn't.

Molly shook her head at Ruth's tone. Years away from first class had not taken the snooty out of Ruth Dewitt Bukater, unfortunately. "Don't sound so downtrodden Ruth. Take it from someone that grew up poor, this house is a castle compared to some places. It's a great place for a child to grow up. Jack did good bringing Cora here."

"I know it could be worse. But when I think of all that Rose could have had if she had just listened and behaved..."

"She wasn't happy, Ruth. When are you going to realize that having money doesn't always make one happy? That being rich and living in the lap of luxury is not everyone's dream. It certainly wasn't Rose's. Take my advice. Let your animosity go. It'll just drive Rose away from you. Rose and Cora, they're all you have now."

Ruth didn't have anything to say to that. She just held her head up high as she followed Molly up to the door and watched as she knocked. The door opened to reveal Jack Dawson, who looked about the same as he did the last time she had seen him.

"Molly!" Jack greeted wrapping his arms around the older woman in a welcoming hug. "Welcome! I'm so happy you've come!"

"Well I wasn't about to be kept away forever, sonny! I wanted to check upon you and Cora in person," Molly chuckled returning the hug, also happy to see a bright happy smile on Jack's face. To be honest, she had been afraid that she'd never see that smile again. She pulled away to get a good look at him and was satisfied with what she saw. Gone was the pale and depressed young man, left alone to raise a daughter. In his place was a healthily tanned young man whose smile came easy once again. Hearing the baby sounds from inside the house, she instantly knew why. She wasn't surprised. Cora Dawson had inherited that bright spot of sunshine from her father. She doubted anyone could remain miserable in the child's presence.

"Well, Cora's right inside waiting for you. So is Lisa and Uncle Weaver, I can't wait for you to meet….them….," shock slammed into Jack as his eyes landed on the one woman had never expected to see again. Rose's mother. "Mrs. Dewitt Bukater...what a surprise..."

Molly cleared her throat, feeling guilty for not warning Jack about Ruth, but she was the least of the surprises that she had in store. "I'm sorry for not telling you about Ruth, Jack. I didn't want you to worry about making an impression or some other hogwash. I ran into Ruth in Philadelphia and thought that it was high time that she met her granddaughter," Molly lowered her voice and spoke into Jack's ear. "She's been knocked out of first class and really, Cora is her family too. Don't you think that sweet girl deserves a grandma?"

"Does she know about Rose...of course she does, if she knows about Cora...alright. You're right. Cora can use all the family she can get and with both of my parents gone...it's good that her maternal grandmother wants to meet her," Jack relented and gave a tense smile to Ruth. "You are welcomed here, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. Follow me, your granddaughter will be happy to meet you."

Molly affectionately patted his cheek, having a maternal feeling swell inside her. She had grown to think of Jack as one of her own children. "That is a good young man. Come along Ruth," Molly beckoned for Ruth to follow them into the house, where Jack's cousin Lisa and Uncle Weaver were waiting in the living room with Cora in Lisa's arms.

Ruth's eyes fell on Jack's Uncle, taking him in. He was certainly handsome with a full head of blonde hair with a few streaks of silver and arms that were muscular thanks to manual labor. He was obviously third class of course, but he was very easy on the eyes. She felt her cheeks heat, realizing that this was the first time in ages that she even thought of a man as remotely attractive.

"Molly, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, let me introduce you to my Uncle Weaver and his daughter and my cousin Lisa. They've been helping with Cora for the past two years," Jack introduced. "Guys, this is Molly Brown and this lady here is Cora's grandmother Ruth Dewitt Bukater. Molly had ran into her and told her that she had a granddaughter...I probably should have done that myself...but..."

"No one was expecting that of you, darlin. Not under the circumstances," Molly placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "You can make it right now, yes?"

Jack nodded and walked over and took Cora from his cousin Lisa and walked over to Ruth. "This is your granddaughter Cora. Cora, this is your grandmother Ruth."

Ruth's eyes drank in the child. She was indeed beautiful with the blond curls and blue eyes...but the mouth, nose...eye shape...they belonged to Rose when she had been of that age. She blinked back tears, her heart in her throat. "She's….she's beautiful..."

"I think Ruth here is going to cry. I never thought I'd see the day," Molly chuckled.

Jack wasn't so amused. In fact, he could relate. Sometimes he wanted to cry too when he looked at his daughter. His voice was gentle and understanding. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Will she let me? Rose never let people hold her at this age. In fact, she wasn't too fond of strangers at all," Ruth chewed on her bottom lip, missing Jack's small wince at the mention of Rose.

"Cora's pretty friendly with everyone, even strangers. I'm hoping she'll grow out of that someday. Don't want her making friends with the wrong people," He chuckled.

Silently, Jack slipped Cora into Ruth's arms and to Ruth's surprise, the baby smiled and laughed before wrapping her arms around Ruth's neck.

"Looks like she likes you," Weaver commented, curiously watching the meeting.

"Yeah, she does," Jack chuckled, unable to hide the surprise his voice. He never pictured Ruth as likable on sight, but obviously Cora had a different opinion.

"Don't sound so surprised, Jack," Molly laughed. "She is your daughter after all."

"Lisa, go get that tea," Weaver turned to his daughter, watching Jack and Molly watch Cora and Ruth. He frowned at the feeling that introducing the grandmother to Cora wasn't Molly Brown's only purpose.

…..

One hour later, Weaver and Lisa had gone on about their business doing chores and going on errands while Jack and Cora visited with Ruth and Molly. They were in the living room still. Ruth was preoccupied with Cora, playing patty cake and her and feeding her tea cakes. Jack and Molly sat on the couch, side by side, watching the grandmother get to know her grandchild. There was no better time than now to approach Jack about Rose.

It looks like Cora has made herself a new fan, huh?" Molly started the conversation, not at all sure how Jack was going to take the news of Rose's return.

"I'm not surprised. Everyone loves her, even people that don't know us," Jack chuckled, looking at his hands. "Which is why I can't understand how her mother could walk away from her so easily. Me...I can understand...but not Cora..."

Molly took a deep breath, glad that Jack was bringing up the topic of Rose and not her. It made this a whole lot easier. "Jack...about Rose...I have news."

Jack turned his attention to Molly, afraid of what she had to say. Not a day went by that he didn't think of her. He often wondered where she was, what she was doing, and most of all, why she had left. What had he done to make her stop loving him, to make her leave.

"You know where she is?"

"I sure do. I also know what had happened. I know it's been two years...and you've mostly healed...but do you still want answers?"

Jack paused, wondering if he did. Knowing why she had left wouldn't change anything. She had still left. Somehow, she had found life with him unfulfilling. "Does it matter?"

Molly frowned, hating the defeated tone in his voice, "Of course it matters. It matters a lot..."

"She still left. She's still not here with us. I'm without a wife and Cora's without a mother."

"I get what you're saying. I do….but Jack...you should know that there was a reason. You were right the first time...Rose didn't leave you because she wanted to. It wasn't by choice."

"What? Molly, I confronted Hockley. He didn't have anything to do with her disappearing."

"I know that...look. Let me explain what happened. It'll all make sense."

Jack sighed. He really was in no mood to talk about Rose. Ruth's appearance into their lives had been enough, but he was also curious. What could Molly possibly say to make Rose's disappearance make sense?

"Okay. Fine. Tell me about your news about Rose."

Molly smiled, placing her hand over Jack's. "We found her, darlin. We found Rose."

Jack blinked in surprise. Now he definitely hadn't been expecting that. "Where? How?"

"Well, it's quite the story..."

"I have time."

"I thought as much. Well, I had gone to Philadelphia on business, and I was also wanting to look Ruth up. I heard how Cal had completely abandoned her after Titanic and how she was living in more….modest living conditions, working as a seamstress of all things."

Jack had to chuckle lightly, shaking his head. "Rose once told me that was one of her biggest fears, becoming a seamstress."

"Karma works in mysterious ways, doesn't it. I say it's good for her. It's humbled her quite a lot. Anyway, I found Ruth in a cafe and I was about to sit down and tell her about Rose...now don't look so betrayed. I was angry with Rose for leaving you and Cora and I figured that Ruth had a right to know. The only reason that I had kept quiet was because I thought that she had wanted a quiet life with you. But she had left, so if Ruth found her and gave her trouble, so be it. Funny thing, I wasn't the one to find her, not really. Ironically, it was Ruth. She looked outside and saw Rose sitting on a bench. Of course she was beyond shocked. She thought the girl dead. I was shocked as well...but for different reasons. I hadn't expected her to just show up like that.

We approached her, both of us demanding answers...but when she looked at us...her face is blank and not a spark of recognition was in her eyes. She had no idea who she was or where she was from. There was no memory of you, Cal or of Titanic. She's like a blank slate. Of course, we took her to a doctor right away."

Jack was speechless. So that's what happened? Rose lost her memory? But how? Why? Does she know about Cora and him now and if so, why didn't she come with Ruth and Molly? Where is she now?

"I know you have a lot of questions. Just let me finish this, darlin'," Molly gave his hand a supportive squeeze.

"I'm trying to stay patient."

"I know. It's hard. You do still love her, don't ya Jack?"

"That doesn't matter right now."

"Jack..."

"Molly, finish telling me, please. I mean...what's wrong with her? Has she been in Philadelphia this whole time?"

"According to Rose, she simply woke up in the house in Santa Monica, not remembering anything. She couldn't remember where she was, who she was with, what she was doing there. The only thing she remembered was that she was from Philadelphia and her first name was Rose. That's it. Of course, Ruth and I got her to a doctor straight away, and he said that Rose was suffering a fuge state. It's reversible amnesia and for the most part rare. The person eventually get their memory back, but there's no time table for that."

Jack sat back, in complete and total shock. He ran shaking hands through his hair as his mind processed what he had just been told. "What...what caused this?"

"I think you know what it was, Jack. After what you two had gone through..."

"Fuck...I should have known that something was wrong. She was having such a hard time getting through the memories...she still had nightmares, even after a year...I...I should have done something to help her..."

"Jack, what could you have done? You did all you could do. Sometimes...the human mind...it takes it upon itself to deal with trauma...and in Rose's case, it was to forget everything and start with a clean slate."

"Where is she now? Does she know about me and Cora? Is her memory still gone?"

"Sadly, she still doesn't remember her life. But we have told her about you and Cora and that she has a family that she left behind. She feels horrible and doesn't understand why or even how she had forgotten that she had a baby and a husband. She's a bit afraid to face you after all that happened."

"I can't blame her for that….oh my god, this is...this is crazy. Where is she now? Why didn't she come with you?"

"Ruth and I thought it best if we gave you the news and let you process everything first. After all, these past two years have been hell for you. But don't you see, Jack? You were right the first time. She didn't leave you because she wanted to or because she didn't love you anymore. She left because she was sick and didn't know any better. Thankfully, we've found her and we can help her get her memory back."

"How are we supposed to do that? She hasn't remembered us in these past two years," Jack frowned.

Molly rolled her eyes and again chuckled. "Bringing her home to her family. You, Cora, and even Ruth there. I think between the three of you, Rose's memories will begin to resurface."

"Cora doesn't even look the same," Jack shook his head and stood up to begin to pace.

"But you do. You look the same, sound the same..."

"But I'm not the same. I'm not the same Jack that she walked out on. She hurt me, Molly. She hurt me more than anyone ever had….the last time I felt so much pain was when my parents had died. I was so devastated...it was a chore just to make it from one day to the next. I never wanted to feel that way again. But I did. I felt that way when Rose walked out of our lives."

"I know…."

"And now she is back again with no memory of me or of Cora, and you expect everything to be well?"

Molly reached over and grabbed Jack's hand and made him sit down. "Calm down, darlin. You'll work yourself up into a frenzy..."

"It's not like the boy is wrong, Molly," Ruth spoke up. She had watched from where she was and watched Jack's reaction. He was relieved, angry, hurt, hopeful, all at once and he had nowhere to go with it. Molly was going to have to let Jack process all of this in his own time before just placing Rose in a situation like this.

"Ruth, you're not helping."

"I am helping more than you. If you have forgotten, I know what it's like to have Rose walk away and just show up again. My life right now is turned upside down because of it and now the same is happening to Jack and this sweet girl."

Molly gave Ruth a dirty look before turning back to Jack, who was sitting next to her again, staring into space. "Jack...I know this is a lot. You are probably a jumble of feelings and thoughts right now and I can't blame you. You've been living with a broken heart for the past two years and now that it's on the mend, she's back. But you two are still married and she is still Cora's mother. If not your own feelings, think of Cora."

"I am thinking of nothing but Cora. She has been all I've been living for these past two years. Everything is for her and I'm not going to bring Rose back into her life, just for her to leave it again and this time it'd be worse, because Cora will remember. It's not just myself I'm protecting here."

"I know," Molly realized that reuniting Rose with her family may not be so easy after all. "You do still love her, don't ya?"

Jack looked at her, his eyes blazing with an emotion she couldn't read. "Yes, I still love her. I still love her and for the past two years, I've been hating myself for it."

"Oh Jack..."

He got up on his feet and began pacing again. "Let me think about it. I have to think about it and figure things out. I can't just welcome her back with open arms, not right away."

Molly wanted to argue. She wanted to point out how easily he had accepted Ruth back. But then again, Ruth was a grandmother. She hadn't broken Jack, not like Rose had. Giving in, she sighed in defeat,

"I'm sorry that it's not the answer that you want. I know you rather I welcome Rose back with open arms and everything would be normal again."

"I'd be lying if I said that I understood. But, you're right to wait until you have your mind sorted."

"It's getting close to Cora's nap, I better take her to her room," Jack walked over to Ruth and held his arms out for Cora. The baby happily reached for her daddy as he lifted her up into his arms. He looked at Ruth wonderingly and nodded. "You're welcomed here anytime you want to spend time with her."

"Thank you, Mr. Dawson," Ruth swallowed, her arms now feeling empty without Cora in them.

"Call me Jack," Jack smiled before turning to Molly again. "I'll send a telegram to the bed and breakfast to let you know my decision about Rose."

"We'll be waiting. In the meantime, we'll be getting back. Jack...I didn't mean any harm. I thought...I don't know. Maybe I was hoping for a happy ending. Goodness knows, if anyone deserves a happy ending, it's you."

Jack shrugged and smiled. "I think I've stopped believing happy endings, Molly. I am glad that you told me. It's good to know what actually had happened."

Bidding the ladies good day, Jack disappeared up the stairs.

"Well, at least you got to see your granddaughter, hey Ruth?" Molly sighed, turning to the older woman.

"Oh yes. She's absolutely lovely. I do hope that Rose gets to see her."

"Oh she will. I saw the look in Jack's eyes when I told him what really happened. He still loves her, he wants to take her back. He just feels like he can't right now. Men are such prideful creatures. I guess Jack is no different."

"Of course he's not. Men are all the same in some ways, Molly. Even the most...naive of them."


	11. Chapter 11

Ruth and Molly were gone. Cora was asleep for the night, and Jack was left sitting on his back stoop, smoking a cigarette as his mind went over the information he had just received about Rose. She hadn't left because she didn't want him. She left because of a mental break. Sighing he shook his head. He should have known. After all, the nightmares had never stopped. That haunted dimness in her eyes had never gone away, not even in their happiest moments.

So now the question was no longer why she had left or even where she was, because he now knew both of the answers to those questions. The new question was what now? Did he take her back and hope for the best? Or send her on her way with her mother and Molly and hope that she gets better?

A part of him wanted to help her. He wanted to take her back and be the family that they had planned. Then the hurt would rise up and remind him of the two years of devastation that he had just healed from. Did he really want to risk his heart again?

Jack was so deep into his thoughts, he didn't hear the back door open and close and his cousin come out and sit next to him, looking at him annoyed as he puffed on his cigarette.

"So you're smoking again? After that whole talk of sitting an example for Cora?" Lisa frowned. She had been so proud of Jack for quitting the cigarettes, but now here he was again smoking...and looking miserable. Maybe that visit with his friend wasn't a good idea after all. He's been quiet ever since the women had left.

"Sometimes the craving is too strong...this is one of those times," Jack replied, not looking at her. He knew that both his Uncle and cousin had questions. He had just hoped that they would wait to ask them. He should have known that Lisa wouldn't wait. She had always been impatient, ever since they were children. It was a trait that she never outgrew.

Lisa gave a low whistle, her eyes never leaving Jack. Ever since his return to their lives, she knew that he held secrets. There had been more to his travels than he was telling and it was painful. Her father and warned her to leave it be, afraid that Jack would disappear again if they pushed, and since they were in love with his baby daughter, they just couldn't let that happen again. But she couldn't help it this time. The mystery of Jack's life on the road…it was knocking at the door, begging to be investigated somehow. Like, why had Jack's wife left him so suddenly and why had her mother just shown up out of the blue like this and what had that Brown woman have to do with all of it? Why did it have Jack smoking again?

"So...that was her mother…," She knew that it was dangerous territory she was entering, but it had to be talked about now.

"Yes it was," Jack's answer was flat and emotionless as he puffed on his cigarette and stared out into space.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater doesn't seem like a very warm person at all. I can't see her being good for Cora."

"If mom and dad were still alive to be grandparents, I wouldn't be so accepting of her. But she's the only grandparent Cora has and...well...I never saw her be so...gentle as she was with Cora. She's like a entirely different person," Jack shrugged. "Then again, she still looks at me like I'm some dangerous insect."

"Still...I don't know. Maybe you're right. Cora can use all the family she can get anyway. There's not that many of us Dawsons to claim and who knows where her mother is…," She frowned when she saw Jack's wince at the mention of Cora's mother and knew something was up. "Okay, judging from your expression, you now know where she is."

"Lisa, no offense, but I still don't want to talk about Rose."

"Why? Jack, I am trying to understand here, but it's hard. Daddy and I have both been patient and careful never to bring it up…but something's changing. Her mother showing up unannounced...your quietness after a visit with your friend..."

"Damn it, Lisa!"

"And now here you are smoking, which means you've just been hit with some heavy news! There used to be a time when we told each other everything."

"We were children back then….things were a lot easier...a whole lot more simple."

"It can be simple now."

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head. "This is anything but simple."

"Let me be the judge of that."

Jack sighed and threw away his cigarette, understanding that Lisa was not going to take a no for an answer. He was going to have to tell her something. He just wasn't ready to, but really, was there a choice here? If Rose was going to come back into their lives, his Uncle and cousin were going to have know all that had happened and why.

"Just talk to me."

"Okay...fine...you want to know, I'll tell you. But it's a long story."

"My chores are done. Cora's asleep, and daddy has gone to bed as well. It's just the two of us and I have plenty of time. So you might as well get to talking."

Jack sighed, digging out another cigarette, ignoring his cousin's pointed glare. If he was going to have to talk about Rose, he was going to need them. "I guess I should start off when mom and dad died and I took off, not able to stand the pity of the town..."

One hour later, Lisa was looking at Jack with wide, shocked eyes. All color had left her face and she found herself with a new respect for her cousin. Of course, they had known that he had been on Titanic...but they hadn't known the details. "Wow...and you managed to keep it together after all of that?"

"I didn't keep anything together, may I remind you."

"You kept yourself together for Cora. That's saying a lot. She didn't even do that..."

Jack sighed, feeling the need to defend Rose. He knew now that it wasn't her fault. He had sort of been right the first time. Her leaving wasn't on purpose. "She was sick, Lisa. In fact, I should have known that she was still affected by it. She was still having nightmares...still crying out in her sleep...it was the anniversary and I should have called off...I should have insisted on being there with her that day. I don't know why I didn't..."

"Maybe because you needed time away from her to take care of yourself. You're not a mountain Jack. You needed to get your own head together as well."

"Well...she's back now and according to Molly….she needs my help in getting her memory back. Of me and of Cora...the thing is...I'm not sure that I want to. There was once a time that I'd do anything for her...anything...but now...it hurts so much..."

"Then don't. You don't owe her anything Jack. She hurt you..."

"Again, she was sick. It's not like she did it on purpose. I know that...in my head..."

"But your broken heart is different."

"Yeah. Besides, I don't want to turn my back on her...not really. When it comes down to it, I'd still do anything for her, after all that's happened...and I think that's what scares me."

."So what are you going to do?" In Lisa's opinion, if it was up to her, Rose would have to search for help elsewhere. Lucky for Rose, Jack wasn't as hard as she was.

Jack sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. Cora deserves to have her mother in her life and if I can make that happen..."

"But what do you deserve, Jack?"

Jack sighed and looked at his cousin with sad blue eyes that looked older than what they actually were. At that moment, Lisa witness the real sadness that Jack always hid behind a bright smile. "Maybe I am getting what I deserve."

Lisa blinked in shock. He hadn't been expecting that answer. Jack had always seemed so bright and happy most of the time. His happiest moments being with Cora. "Don't say that."

"Lisa, let's face it. I should have been home when that fire started. I should have been here when mom and dad died. As for Titanic...Fabrizio didn't even want to go on that ship. It was me and my luck at poker. I was insisting on boarding Titanic, not Fabrizio, who only wanted to see America and his momma again. But look who survived...again. But I had Rose, so I thought there was a purpose to survive. I lived for her...and then Cora...but then I lost her and to find that I couldn't even take care of her after all...yeah. I think I am getting what I deserve at long last."

"Jack, that's not true!"

"Of course it is. I had gotten my best friend killed. I ignored the signs that the woman I love was drowning in her own grief. Finally, karma has caught up with me."

Lisa looked at her cousin as if he had grown another head. Was he serious? Did he really blame himself for his friend's death and his wife's breakdown and did he even admit to still loving her after what she had done?! "You cannot be serious."

"I pretty much am. And this conversation is over, I've pretty much have said too much here and I have a lot to think about before calling Molly," Jack got to his feet after putting out his cigarette.

"None of it was your fault. Everything that had happened...it was just fate. It has nothing to do with what you do and don't deserve."

"If you say so," Jack sighed before turning around walking back into the house.

Lisa watched him go with a heavy heart. It hurt to see him like this. He was a kind spirit and deserved to be happy and cared for. She hoped that this Rose didn't have plans to get back into his life. She was too flighty in Lisa's opinion. She was Cora's mother, she had no say in that, but she'll be damned she let Jack be hurt again.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose was pacing the floor and wringing her hands when Molly and Ruth returned. Molly's expression wasn't one that gave Rose much hope. It was grim and worried. Ruth's on the other hand was bright and smiling. It was an expression that the woman didn't wear often and Rose had a feeling that the woman known as her mother rarely wore that expression at all.

It was Ruth she decided to address first. Get what seemed to be pleasant news first. "How did things go?"

Ruth beamed. "You have a gorgeous daughter! Her name is Cora and she is just an angel! A beautiful angel, Rose! I must say, I'm surprised that you were able to forget her. She is one child that you can never forget. That smile...didn't it just light up a room, Molly?"

"It sure did. I told you she was a looker," Molly sadly smiled. "She looks like you Rose. She has your eye shape and features."

"And her curls! Oh her hair is blond, but those curls are all Rose!"

"Ruth, you are going to be a doting grandmother!" Molly couldn't help but laugh and be pleased how accepting of the situation Ruth seemed. Of course, she didn't have any choice, but still, it did her heart good to see that the woman had more emotions other than anger and snootiness.

Rose smiled and swallowed down her nervousness, knowing that Molly's part of the news probably wasn't all that good. "So you saw him...Jack?"

Molly's smile faded a little and nod. Jack's reaction to the news of Rose's mental issues was not what she had been expecting. She should have been...but a part of her had hoped that maybe he still had that naive hope about him that he had on Titanic before that dinner party. The naive hope that everything would be okay, despite not having a suit. Back then, all that had mattered was seeing the pretty red head again. Now it was different.

"Yes, I saw Jack. He didn't turn Ruth away, he accepted her into Cora's life...which is good. That means that he's into giving second chances," she may be reaching, but she had to look for some kind of hope. She couldn't be all doom and gloom.

"What did he say about...my condition?"

"He was shocked...blamed himself, saying he shouldn't have left you alone, and he was confused. He is going to need time to process all the information..."

Rose frowned. She didn't like the sound of that. It sounded like there was a chance that he wouldn't at least come see her...give her a chance. "He doesn't want to see me..."

"It's not that he doesn't want to see you, Rose. I can look at him and tell that he still loves you a lot, but he was also hurt...hurt more than anything and had lived two years with a broken heart. He was just to the point where he could move on. He doesn't know what to think, or what to trust. We have to give him time," Molly placed a hand on her shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I doubt he'll turn his back on you completely. You are still Cora's mother and I'm sure that he'll want you to be in her life, if not with him."

Ruth sat down and looked at her daughter curiously, wondering what was going on in her head. She acted like she was remembering Jack Dawson in some way. "Do you remember Jack at all? Has anything come back to you?"

Rose shook her head. "No I don't remember him...or our daughter. I just feel like it's important that I see him. Maybe...maybe it'll spark my memory. Maybe something will come back. I...I've been living in what's felt like limbo for the past two years, not knowing where I belong. For once, I feel like I've got a direction. I just don't want to lose it."

"You won't lose it. Jack's a good man. Even if he doesn't want to resume the marriage, he'll at least help you with your memories. He won't abandon you entirely," of at least that much Molly was sure. She saw the look of love and devotion mixed with reluctance and mistrust in Jack's eyes. He'll wrestle with that reluctance and mistrust, but she was sure that the love he still felt for the girl would win. Love always did.

"He'd have every right to abandon me after what I had done to him and our daughter. I'll never understand why. Why did I forget them? What memories were so bad that it was best to forget the family I was building rather than deal with whatever had happened?"

Ruth and Molly looked each other, wondering if maybe they should tell her about Titanic. Maybe then, she'll at least have a clue. But then again, what if they did tell her and the knowledge sat her back somehow? Perhaps it was best to leave that part for Jack to explain. After all, they had gone through the sinking together. Only he could give details of the experience that Molly and Ruth hadn't been privy to.


	13. Chapter 13

Two days had passed since Molly had informed Jack of Rose's whereabouts and what had happened to her and the young man had yet to get in touch with them. Not that Ruth blamed him. She, herself, had just came to terms with the fact that Rose had deceived her.

It had been a hard blow, but the blow had been softened by the discovery of Cora. It had been two days since she had held her granddaughter in her arms. She couldn't wait any longer to see her again. So when Molly mentioned the three of them getting out and getting some air, Molly took Rose with her as she ran errands and Ruth headed for the Dawson's to visit her granddaughter. After all, Jack had said that she was allowed to stop by anytime she wanted to spend time with the child.

She knocked on the door, feeling nervous. What if Jack had changed his mind and wanted her nowhere near his daughter. After all, she had ran off her own daughter and was never able to get her under control. What if Jack didn't want the same for Cora? Not that she would even assume such a status. She was grandma and her role in Cora's life was quite different from that of a parent.

It was Jack's uncle who answered the door. He looked at Ruth as if she was a strange creature from a different dimension.

"You're Cora's grandmother," the man gruffly stated, blocking the doorway.

"Yes I am. Jack said that I could see her whenever I wanted. I am just taking him up on the offer."

"Jack is not here. He's at work. "

"Oh," Ruth bowed her head, not knowing what she could say to this man so she could gain access to her granddaughter.

"You're not used to people saying no to you, are you?" Weaver looked the woman up and down, folding his arms over his chest, his blue eyes sparkling in amusement.

Ruth frowned, feeling indignant. "Pardon me?"

"If I told you that you can't come in and see Cora, you would be at a loss. I bet that you're used to getting whatever you want."

"Excuse me, sir. You do not know me. You do not know what I would do or what I am used to. I just came to see my granddaughter, but if you rather I wait until Mr. Dawson returns, I will happily do so."

Weaver just laughed. It was a hearty sound and it lit up his eyes the same way Cora's smile lit up a room. "Who said that I would rather you wait. I'm not one to stand in the way of Cora and her family. I was just feeling you out you can say."

Ruth's cheeks grew pink and her eyes widened as a gloved hand pressed against her throat. "That sounds rather vulgar, sir."

"Well I usually don't bite my tongue, a habit my nephew says I should break if I ever plan to marry again," Weaver chuckled.

"Daddy, who is at the door? Let them in, it's getting drafty and no one wants Cora to catch a cold," Lisa appeared behind her father and came to a stand still at the sight of Ruth. She blinked a few times and then forced a smile. She didn't really care for the older woman, but Jack was insistant that Cora have the woman in her life. "Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to see my granddaughter," Ruth frowned, beginning to wonder if maybe she should come back later. She had a feeling that these two were going to deny her access without the baby's father present.

"Of course. Come in. Excuse my father, he has bad manners," Lisa pushed her father out of the way and headed for the stairs. "Just follow me."

Gripping her purse in her hands, Ruth followed the young woman up the stairs, very much aware of Weaver Dawson following right after. Whatever he could want now, Ruth had the faintest idea. It made her nervous, but it also excited her a little. It's been years since she held a man's attention for herself. Of course, she would never let anything come of it...Weaver Dawson was of the wrong tax bracket of course, but his attention made her feel like a young girl again.

Lisa lead them up to the room on the left, which was a nursery, made up in colors of pink and white. A toy chest was neatly set at the foot of a baby bed, where Cora was sitting, playing with a pink teddy bear. The child looked up and smiled to see the adults and stood up with arms outreached, wanting someone to pick her up.

"Looks like someone's tired of being bed, huh? Did you have nice nap sweetie?" Lisa kissed her cheek.

"Daddy!" the girl exclaimed, looking around. Jack had been the one to put her down for her nap before leaving for work.

"Daddy is not here right now. He went to work to make you money. But look who is here to see you. You remember Grandma, right? You spent a great deal of time with her the other night."

Cora smiled and happily clapped her hands, excited for more attention from a dolting adult.

"I'm afraid the wee lass is a bit spoiled, between my daughter and her father," Weaver chuckled as Lisa handed Cora to Ruth.

"Oh don't act so tough daddy. She has you wrapped around her finger more than anyone else," Lisa chuckled before turning her attention back to Ruth.

Hugging the child, Ruth found her way to the rocking chair that sat opposite the bed and picked up a stuffed unicorn.

"So what do you think?" Lisa whispered to her father, low enough so only he could hear. "Should we be concerned? She could be here to take Cora..."

"I doubt that. But not to worry, I'm keeping an eye on her," Weaver whispered back. In their minds, Jack was being way too trusting of this newcomer who reeked of high society. It wouldn't surpsie them at all if she was here to try to take Cora from them. Then again, wasn't her daughter in town somewhere, wanting to meet up with Jack?

There was something else that Lisa had noticed...the way her father looked at Ruth. Weaver was a handsome man, but he never made it his business to go searching for a new wife. She hoped that he wasn't getting ideas now. "Daddy...I know you like her….but look at Jack's situation before you even think of courting her."

Weaver frowned, taken aback. "Who said that I'd want to court her?"

"I see how you look at her. She's blind, but I'm not. Just be careful."

Watching Ruth play with Cora, Weaver couldn't help but be a little curious about the woman. On the surface, she seemed to be as cold as ice, but when she was with Cora...it was like watching someone turn into another person.

Ruth herself felt something hard and cold melt away as Cora happily smiled up at her, giving her love to this stranger so easily. She had to wonder where this ability came from? The child's father? Was that how he had won Rose from Cal? By being so free with his affection?

Whatever the case, she was grateful for the acceptance she found with the child and her father's willingness to let her be a part of her life, despite what had happened with Rose. He had every right to turn his back and order her away.

She really had been wrong about Jack Dawson from the start. Hopefully, Rose's memory will return and the family could be put back together. It was the only way she could see both herself and Rose to have a happy life.

…..

Molly and Rose were just exiting the post office. Molly had some letters to send and they planned to go to a cafe across the street for lunch. It was going to be a nice outing, in Molly's opinion and a good way to get Rose used to the town. She looked up, her gaze drifting over to an office building and froze. Jack was coming out, his portfolio stuffed under his arm and his sight on the ground. Judging from his expression, he was deep in thought.

"Molly?" Rose asked, confused why the woman had stopped so suddenly. She followed the older woman's gaze to the blond young man with the portfolio. For some reason she couldn't explain, her heart stopped. She had no idea who he was. She had never seen him before...yet...there was something about him that drew her attention. Could it be…?

"Is that him?"

"Jack? Yes. He must be getting off from work," Molly chewed on her bottom lip as she watched Jack take a seat on an empty park bench and began to leaf through his portfolio. She tore her eyes away and looked at Rose and had to smile. "He's a handsome one, isn't he darlin'?"

"What do we do?" Rose frowned, at a loss on what her first step should be. Should she go over and introduce herself? Or should she let it be and let him make the first move? She was so confused.

"I say we go say hello. Mr. Dawson had a few days. He should be ready to at least see you by now," Molly took Rose's hand, just for Rose to pull back.

"Molly, I don't know...what if he hates me? What if...what if he doesn't want to have anything to do with me at all. I wouldn't blame him a bit if he felt that way. After all, I did leave him and our child without a word..."

"You were sick. He knows that now..."

"But still, that doesn't take away the hurt of the past two years. He may want nothing to do with me."

"Well he can tell you that himself. Now, you two need to stop hedging and confront each other. There is no better time than now."

Molly didn't have to call out to Jack, because he had looked up at the sound of her voice and froze when he saw who was with her. He didn't know what to say or what to do...well he knew what he wanted to do, but he had a feeling that Molly wouldn't let him get away. So he just sat there as the women made their way over to him.

"Jack, fancy meeting you out and about. I had some errands and thought that it'd be good to take Rose with me, since some nice Wisconsin air would do her good. Good idea, yes?" Molly grinned, her eyes darting to Jack, then to Rose, then back to Jack again.

Seeing the look in Jack's eyes, she softened some. The boy looked like a trapped deer. Maybe ambushing him like this wasn't a good idea...but could it be considered an ambush? After all, this was a small town. These were public streets. They were going to run into each other sometime. She turned to Rose. "This is your husband Jack Dawson. I told you all about him. Didn't I tell you that he was handsome?"

Rose blushed and stepped forward, not wanting to leave Molly to do all the talking. What did one say to a husband that you had forgotten and walked away from? What could she say to make him not hate her anymore? She had no clue.

Jack didn't know what to say either. That was why he hadn't stopped by the bed and breakfast yet. What did a fellow say to the woman that had left him and their daughter two years ago because of a sudden case of amnesia?

"Say hello Rose," Molly nudged the redhead, seeing her hesitation. "Don't be shy."

"I don't know what to say...except I am sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you and leaving you and Cora like I had. It didn't occur to me that I was married or had a child," Rose stammered, wanting to explain herself.

Jack got to his feet, swallowing down his own nervousness. He brushed the hair out of his face and looked at Rose closely, examining her for any changes that may have taken place in the past two years. There were none really. At least not to his eyes. She was still the same Rose he had married.

"I…didn't know what had happened to you. We were happy and raising our daughter in Santa Monica, something that we had dreamed about...and then you were just gone."

Looking at Jack, who seemed tense and ready to flee at any moment, Rose again realized that she had left a life behind...a life that she had most likely wanted with this very man! What had happened? Why did she have that mental break that had wiped him and their daughter from her memory?

"Were we happy?" The question left Rose before she could even stop it. She felt an ache inside at the clear sadness in Jack's eyes. God, she must have hurt him terribly. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she still couldn't help blaming herself.

"I thought we were...well, I guess we were now that Molly had explained why you disappeared. I mean...I knew you were struggling, but all in all you seemed happy."

Rose closed her eyes and tried to search her mind for any clues of what had been...for any signs...but she could only come up with nothing. "I don't remember anything..."

"Darlin, don't push yourself. Remember what the doctor said. This isn't permanent..," Molly tried to comfort her, seeing Rose struggle to regain her memories.

"Don't push myself? I have a husband and a child that I don't remember...a life that I have no idea about...I've been walking in the dark for the past two years, Molly...when all this time…," Rose covered her mouth as a sob erupted. She turned away from him, embarrassed by her tears. "I' so sorry for all of it."

"Maybe this should have waited," Jack frowned, not happy by his urge to take Rose in his arms and comfort her, like he would have done two years ago. It was an instinct, one that he didn't dare to indulge for his own sake.

"No it couldn't. You two would continue to avoid this. It's best we do this now and get this over with. Now the ice is broken and we can really work on healing the both of you," Molly reached over and took Jack's hand, wanting him to know that she was there for him too, not just for Rose.

"Just...no more crying, okay?" Jack looked at the grass, still fighting the urge to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. To tell her that all was forgiven and to come home. That would be opening himself up too much and far too fast.

Rose simply nodded, wiping away her tears as she pulled away from Molly. "I do hope you'll be able to forgive me...even though I don't deserve it..."

Jack sighed, hating how seeing her cry made his heart hurt. How could he still love her so much, still...after all this time apart, with him believing that she had just abandoned him? "Look, there's nothing to forgive. You were sick. What happened wasn't your fault. The important thing is getting your memory back...and building a bond between you and Cora."

Molly frowned, not missing that Jack hadn't said anything about the relationship between himself and Rose, but decided to leave it for now. The boy was already going through enough at the moment. Maybe later, they could sit down for a chat. She was curious about what was on his mind.

"Speaking of Cora, Ruth is at your place now spending time with her. Maybe now is a good time to introduce her to Rose..."

Jack simply nodded and walked to the entrance of the park, assuming that Molly and Rose would follow. He hadn't planned on Cora and Rose meeting today, but really there was no better time than the present. What harm would it do anyway? It's not like he's making any promises or declarations of love of devotion or anything. The old Jack would have probably done such a thing, but not now….not after the past two years of heartbreak. He may have forgiven Rose, but he didn't think he could ever trust her again. Not in the way that a husband trusts a wife.

 _ **(A/N: After the short chapter 12, I thought it'd be a good idea to post another chapter, the reunion chapter straight away. I know it's not what everyone was hoping for, but it would be unrealistic for Jack to welcome her back with hugs and kisses right away. I would also like to thank everyone for their reviews! They really mean a lot to me! I'll have more of this up soon)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Nearly everyone was in the sitting room when Jack returned. Weaver was seated in a living room chair, watching Ruth sitting on the love seat, reading Cora a story. Lisa was in the kitchen putting on some tea. Weaver looked up and blinked as Molly entered with Rose.

"You're back," Weaver got to his feet, nodding in greeting to the women.

"Yes, I'm back. Finished up early and ran into Molly and...Rose. Rose, this is my Uncle Weaver. This is your first time meeting him," Jack introduced, wasting no time.

Weaver studied the young woman curiously. No matter what Jack had fallen so hard for her, the girl was gorgeous. S had obviously inherited her looks from her mother. "You look like your mother, here."

Ruth blushed at this and smiled. "People used to mistake us for sisters, really...but that was so long ago, in a different life. I probably look a great deal older now."

Molly frowned and shook her head, not knowing what to think of Ruth's bragging. "Your head's a little too big for ya there, Ruth?"

Lisa entered the room, carrying a tray with a tea kettle and cups and some cookies. She stopped when she saw Jack. "Hey you're home." She paused when she noticed Rose, already knowing who she was, judging by the red hair and how tense Jack seemed. "And this is her…?"

"Yeah, this is Rose," Jack nodded, walking over to lift Cora up into his arms, needing her weight to keep his head clear, to remind himself that there was a reason why he even had Rose there. Cora's sake. This was all for Cora, not himself. Cora needed Rose in a way that he keeps telling himself that he didn't...anymore.

Of course that was a lie, but it wouldn't be the first time that Jack lied to himself.

Ignoring everyone else, he walked up to Rose with Cora in his arms. He kept his eyes on the child, not daring to look at the woman that he had loved and missed for so long, but was reluctant to trust ever again. "This is Cora. She's a bit bigger than she was when you last saw her...but she's ours. Your mother said that she looks like you when you were this age."

Rose's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the child. She was gorgeous! Again, she wondered what could have possibly gotten into her? Why had she left her handsome husband and gorgeous baby like that? What had been so bad that made her mind break and made her forget?

Almost hesitantly, she touched the child's hand, savoring how soft her skin was. Soft and absolutely perfect. "She's beautiful..."

"Of course she is, darlin," Molly chuckled. "Look at her parents, there's no way she wouldn't be."

Jack rolled his eyes at Molly and kissed his daughter's cheek. "She's really friendly and sweet. Never met a stranger. She even likes your mother."

Rose blinked, wondering. "Is there a reason why she wouldn't?"

Ruth and Molly looked at one another and then away again. Ruth especially felt guilty. The night before, she had gone through all of her memories, trying to understand why Rose had hid from her. Now, to her shame, she knew all too well. She would have hid too. Now she had a second chance to be a real mother to Rose, the kind of mother she should have always had been...but in order to do that, she was going to have to help Rose recover the rather unpleasant memories of their prior relationship.

"Excuse me, I think I need some air," Ruth forced a smile, walking out the door, followed by Molly.

"Hey, Ruth. I saw your face in there. What's going on?" Molly asked, wanting to help Ruth in any way she could. She didn't know why she cared so much. Ruth had been horrid to her on Titanic, but she had seen the look on the woman's face when she discovered her daughter's survival. She wanted to help the woman become part of Rose's life again in any which way she could.

"I was just reminded of how horrible of a mother I was to her, Molly. I...was selfish and manipulative and didn't think about anyone but my own happiness. I didn't care about how she felt about Cal. Just as long as I stayed a member of high society, who cared if my daughter was miserable? She doesn't remember now...but she will...and when she does..."

"You think she'll kick you out of her life?" Molly guessed.

"Why would she not? I can say goodbye to being any part of sweet Cora's life, much less a part of Rose's."

Molly placed a hand on Ruth's shoulder, understanding the woman's fears. Yes, she had been a thorn in young Rose's side for as long as she had known them, but by all intents and purposes, it seemed that the woman had changed. She saw the error of her ways. She saw that, even Jack had seen it. She was sure that Rose will too.

"Ruth...yes. You were horrible. I can't argue with you on that front. But you have changed. Really, do you think Jack would have let you anywhere near Cora if he thought that you were the same woman he had met on Titanic?"

"He wants his daughter to know her grandmother. He probably wouldn't have let me within ten feet of her if his own parents were still here. I have no illusions of that."

"Come on, Ruth. You don't know that!"

"I wouldn't let me near her," Ruth sighed. "I treated him awfully. All because he was a rootless wanderer who didn't see the value of money."

"Well, I think that you're being too harsh on yourself, darlin. Jack is a forgiving soul. He saw that Cora needed you just like she needs Rose."

"He can barely stand to look at Rose," Ruth snorted. "I don't think he's that forgiving."

Molly sighed, understanding what Ruth sensed between Jack and Rose. "Oh he probably forgave her a long time ago. He just won't let himself trust her again...not yet. He wants her to be in Cora's life...but it'll probably be a while before he's ready to be a husband to her again..."

"I guess it's just as well. Rose has a long road of regaining her memory ahead of her and it's not going to be a pleasant journey. Not for any of us."

Meanwhile, back inside, Lisa stood next to her father, watching her cousin hand over his daughter to the redhead girl that was the wife that had left him two years ago. She shook her head, feeling conflicted. She'd do anything to make Jack happy, to be on his side, but she couldn't agree with him when it came to letting this woman that had abandoned him and his baby back into Cora's life so easily like this. She had been surprised that he had even let her come to the house.

"She's a pretty girl. I can see why he fell for her so hard," Weaver rubbed the back of his neck.

"I am not surprised that you'd say that daddy. You always liked redheads, which is why you're flirting with her mother," Lisa rolled her eyes. Her father's flirtations with the older Dewitt Bukater woman was another factor that annoyed her about this situation.

"And I can see that you don't like her. She's already taking his attention away from you, huh," Weaver snorted. When Jack and Lisa were children and he made regular visits to his brother, the two had been inseparable. He had hoped that Lisa's companionship would heal Jack after the death of his parents, but by time they got to Wisconsin, the boy had been long gone and they hadn't heard from him again until two years ago, when he had showed up on their doorstep, looking miserable with baby Cora in his arms. Lisa had made it her job to be Jack's constant companion, helping him with the baby and being a listening ear and shoulder to cry on. She had cherished her cousin's friendship and attention. Now that this Rose was back, things were going to change and that obviously bothered his daughter.

"I don't like her because she broke his heart and hurt him badly. She probably thinks that she can just pick up where they left off."

"You know what happened to the girl. You were here..."

"I heard the story. I never said that I believed it. I'm just going to keep a close eye on her."

Weaver sighed, knowing his daughter's intentions. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder and made her look him in the eye. "I think you should stay out of it. If Jack wants to take her back and give her another chance, that is up to him. Do you hear me? Don't ruin your relationship with him, just because you think that you know best."

"I have no intention of ruining my relationship with him," Lisa rolled her eyes, her eyes drifting back over to her cousin, who stood with his arms folded as he watched Rose with their daughter. "I just want to make sure that he's happy. That is all. He deserves happiness. He may not believe that he does, but he does."

Jack felt Lisa's eyes on him as he watched Rose and Cora. He glanced over at his cousin who didn't look too happy and forced a smile. He hoped that she wouldn't grill him again later on tonight. He turned back to Rose and again felt an ache in his heart. This situation was all wrong. Rose should have always been a part of Cora's life...the main part of her life. It wasn't right that he was introducing her to her mother two years after her birth.

"Why did we name her Cora?" Rose asked, curious. Did she know a Cora?

"It belonged to a little girl we knew," Jack rubbed the back of his neck at the memory of the English little girl that he had befriended. "Her middle name is Josephine...after a song we both liked."

"We have a song?"

"Um, yeah. I suppose it is our song..."

"Why don't you sing it for us, Jack. Maybe it'll jog her memory," Molly entered in enough time to hear his statement. "No better time than the present to get things coming back."

"Is that necessary?" Lisa frowned, noticing Jack's face turn red.

"Well, the last time we sang it, we kind of messed up the words."

"Sing what you do know."

Jack blushed then shrugged. He couldn't think of a reason not to. Besides, maybe it would help her memory. They had loved the song so much. "Okay...Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes, up she goes…high in the air like a bird on a beam in the air she goes, there she goes...up up, a little bit higher...oh my the moon is on fire...Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up and up goodbye..."

"Good job Jack," Molly chuckled and turn to Rose, her voice hopeful. "Anything coming back to you, Rose?"

Rose guiltily shook her head no. She wish that it did bring back something. She wanted to remember every moment spent with Jack. She wanted to remember holding her daughter for the first time and caring for her. Right now, she felt like a stranger in her own life and she didn't know how to correct it.

"I'm sorry...I don't remember anything."

"That's okay. It was worth a shot," Molly sighed, feeling guilty herself. She shouldn't have been so pushy.

"The memories obviously can't be hurried. They'll come in their own time," Ruth nodded, also feeling sad for her daughter. She saw how Rose looked at Jack and Cora. She couldn't blame her a bit for wanting her memories back.

"So much time has been lost and I can't even remember what I did have," Rose sniffed, handing Cora back to Jack, who looked rather sad about everything himself. He had obviously let himself hope that maybe it would be that easy.

"Hey, don't worry. Like your mother said, it can't be rushed. They'll return eventually," Jack smiled, trying to be reassuring.

"You really think so?" Rose scanned his face, looking for any signs of doubt.

"Yeah, I do. We'll just keep working at it. One step at a time," Jack nodded, somehow believing his words. Rose's memories will return someday. Of that he was sure. What he wasn't sure about was the status of their marriage.

"Well...I guess we better be going. I know that both Rose and myself are hungry and Ruth must be starving by now," Molly folded her hands in front of her.

"Why don't you eat here?" Weaver asked, ignoring the glare that his daughter threw his way. "Jack and Rose can spend more time together and Ruth can get more time with her granddaughter."

Both Jack and Lisa were now staring at Weaver in disbelief, wishing that he hadn't given the invitation. Jack was not ready to spend so much time with Rose and Lisa wanted some space between the estranged couple. She could tell that all of this was already taking a toll.

"Are you inviting us to dine with you, Mr. Dawson?" Ruth blinked, surprised at the invitation.

The older man just laughed and nodded. "Yes, I am. My Lisa is a good little cook and I think spending some time together would be good for Jack and Rose and you and Molly can visit with Cora, get off your feet some. To be honest, having this much activity in the house brings back memories of Jack's boyhood...when his parents were alive."

Jack smiled at the mention of familial memories. Maybe Rose being here would be good for her. Maybe if she relaxed some, the memories would be more apt to return. There was no harm in trying. He took Rose's hand and shyly smiled. "My uncle's right. Stay. We can talk some more. Your memories may be gone, but you can spend more time with Cora. Work on building a bond between you two."

"You wouldn't mind me getting close with her?" Rose blinked, a little surprised. At times, Jack Dawson seemed an open book...then it was like he remembered and the book would slam close and he returned to being a mystery. Right now, he was wide open.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. You are her mother. I want you two to have a close relationship," Jack smiled.

Rose couldn't help but return the smile. His eyes, they were the exact same shade as Cora's. They were intense in brightness and beauty and she could just let herself drown there.

"Why don't we take Cora upstairs for her nap, yes?" Ruth walked up, standing just a few feet from the couple, ready to have Cora back in her arms again.

Jack looked away and smiled. "He handed Cora to Ruth. You and Rose can have the honors. I have to put up these drawings before I forget about them completely."

Jack turned away and headed for his office in back of the house. An annoyed Lisa headed for the kitchen, and Weaver headed for the barn, where he was working on some equipment, leaving Rose, Ruth, and Molly to put Cora to bed.

"I know where the nursery is," Ruth smiled, holding her head high as she started up the stairs.

"So?" Molly asked, nudging Rose's shoulder. "What do you think?"

Rose frowned. Molly was becoming annoying with her nudges and questions. "About what?"

"Jack and Cora. I know you don't remember them, but what do you think?"

"Cora's beautiful and I'm thankful that Jack is allowing me to bond with her. I don't think I would have been that kind if the shoe was on the other foot."

"So you're in love with her already?"

"I suppose so. Yes."

"And Jack? What do you feel about him?"

Rose sighed, thinking of the handsome artist. She honestly didn't know. She did know that just looking at him made her heart beat fast. The sound of his voice, his scent...it made her feel warm and tingly inside. But she didn't know if she could call that love. She did like him. He was kind and compassionate. The only thing was that he was closed off. Sometimes, she felt like she would hit a brick wall with him...which she probably did. He may have forgiven her. He may be willing to let her be a part of Cora's life...but that didn't mean that he fully trusted her...not after what she did and she really couldn't blame him for that.

"I like him. I think we could be friends."

"Darlin, he's your husband! You're going to have to be a lot more than friends!"

Ruth decided to speak up at that point. She was growing rather annoyed with Molly's pushing Rose into things she wasn't ready for. She suspected that running into Jack at the park had been no accident, and now Molly was badgering the girl about her feelings for a man she didn't remember! This was getting absurd!

"Molly, forgive me, but this is a delicate situation for Rose! She does not remember that boy at all and here you are, trying to play matchmaker! You don't care how you may be affecting Rose and even Jack! The boy has been hurt and this must be hard for him, but you, his friend, don't seem to care about that. Let them find their own way back to each other! In fact, I think friendship is a fine idea. It'll give Rose time to get to know him and Jack time to rebuild his trust in Rose. Then they can move on from there."

Rose nodded, grateful for her mother's interruption. "Thank you mother. Molly, I know you mean well...but you're just making it harder."

Chastized, Molly bowed her head, her face grim. "Well, I'm sorry. I just wanted you two to have back what you had in Santa Monica, is all. But you're right. You need more time and I have to stop pushing," She turned to Ruth, her voice firm. "And meeting Jack today was not on purpose! He had just happened to be getting off from work when we left the post office, thank you very much."

Ruth just ignored Molly as she placed Cora into bed. "Sweet girl, it's time for your nap now."

Rose watched her mother and frowned, as a memory surfaced.

 _They were in a mansion. She was a child, Cora's age. Her mother, a young woman with gorgeous long red hair picked her up and held her close._

" _Time to go to sleep my sweet girl," Ruth kissed her head before laying her down in her crib and stroked the red curls on top of her head. Rose's own pudgy baby fingers reached up and grabbed hold of a red strand. Ruth just laughed and gently pulled the hair from her grasp._

" _Someday you'll have hair as long as mine and a rich husband to take care of us all. Just you wait," Ruth grinned down at her baby daughter._

"Rose?" Molly frowned, seeing how Rose paused and the blank expression on her face, as if her mind was processing something. "Are you alright, darlin?"

Coming out of the memory, Rose blinked and turned to look at Molly. A tear slid from one eye as she addressed the other woman. "I think that I just had a memory..."

"Was it of Jack?" Molly couldn't help herself.

"Molly, really!" Ruth hissed angrily.

"What? It's a viable question..."

"No, it was of me and mother. I was Cora's age and mother was putting me to bed, claiming that I'll marry a rich man someday," Rose looked at Ruth with tears shining in her eyes. "Did that really happen?"

Ruth blinked in surprise. "It did...but you were so young…I'm surprised that memory was the one that surfaced first."

Rose looked around the room bewildered and even more confused. She had been expecting to get her memories of Jack and Cora first. She didn't know what to think of this. Well, at least it was a start, right? At least the memories were starting to come.

"At least it's a start, darlin. Soon you'll remember everything that there is to remember," Molly gave an encouraging smile. "Especially the family that you had loved but left behind."

"Is everything okay in here?" Jack asked, standing in the doorway, looking wary of the women in the room.

Molly felt something in her ache with guilt. Ruth was right. This whole situation has not been easy for Jack and here she was, only caring about getting them back together, not about the toll that the situation was causing on the young father who had been left to raise their baby alone. She walked over and squeezed his hand.

"Rose had a memory about Ruth. It's not much, but it's a start."

Jack smiled, trying not to feel anything about her memories of him not returning yet. Frankly, it was probably best that it was Ruth. It gave him more time to sort out his own feelings. "That's great, Rose. It's progress."

But it wasn't the progress she wanted. She wanted to remember looking into her daughter's eyes for the first time. She wanted to remember the feel of Jack's lips against her own, or the first time he held her hand.

Rose got to her feet and approached, Jack, who seemed to be frozen in place. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about him….something that drew her to him...that made her want to be close to him...be a part of his circle. Was it a memory? She didn't know...all she knew was that she wanted her hand to be in his.

"Rose?" Ruth frowned, watching Rose slowly approach Jack, her hand outstretched. "What are you doing?"

"Hush Ruth," Molly hissed, fascinated by the change of events.

Jack didn't know what to think. He had just adjusted to the idea of Rose's memory starting with her childhood, but he hadn't been expecting her to approach him like this, or the longing look in her eyes that was so familiar. A longing he felt as well, but was afraid to acknowledge.

Just allowing her instincts to take over, she reached him and took his hands, looking at how perfectly her hand fitted his and how beautifully long his fingers were. What did he do for a living? He was an artist? Was that what Molly said? He had such fine hands...hands that sent her back into time…

 _She was hanging off the stern of the ship. She hadn't meant for it to happen, but it did and now she was going to fall to her death if this kind man couldn't help her. Looking up into scared blue eyes, she began to doubt that he could._

" _Please help me!" She screamed, terror clear in her voice._

" _I got you! I won't let go I promise! Pull yourself up, I got you!" he reassured, gripping her with both hands, the strong muscles in his arms straining to keep them both from going into the ocean..._

She was suddenly back in the present, safe in her daughter's nursery, her hand clinging to Jack's, who looked worried and scared at the same time. Her eyes met his and suddenly she knew that they held a secret...one that she suspected that only he knew. She looked at her mother, then back at Jack…

"You saved me…" She gasped, clinging to his hand tightly.

"Rose?" He didn't know what to say to this. He looked at their clasped hands, remembering the first time his hand had held hers and remembered the memory that she must have went back to.

"We were on a ship...I was going to jump off of it, I think...but something went wrong...I changed my mind...but I slipped...but you saved me…"

"Wait...I thought you were trying to look...," Ruth frowned, going pale, realizing just how miserable her daughter had been. "Dear god...Rose..."

"Hush, Ruth! Not now!" Molly hissed, realizing that this was a moment between Rose and Jack.

Rose opened her mouth, wanting to say something...wanting to tell Jack how safe she felt with him, that she knew she could trust him, that she wanted to stay there in his presence forever, but instead, her knees buckled and she would have fallen onto the floor if Jack's arms hadn't caught her and held her up.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, his voice tense, but his hold on her tight.

She tried to answer, but the room was spinning and all she could think about was how solid he was and that she shouldn't faint. She shouldn't seem so weak...that she should fight the darkness closing in...but she couldn't. The last thing she was aware of was her head falling against his chest as she finally passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh my god, Rose!" Ruth gasped, horrified.

"I got her," Jack reassured, scooping his wife up into his arms, feeling like one of those heroes in the Nickelodeons.

Lisa came up to tell everyone that dinner was ready, just to see Jack come out of the nursery with the unconscious Rose in his arms. She frowned, not liking the picture. "What happened here?"

"She remembered something and then passed out," Jack explained, before walking pass his cousin and into his room, and laying Rose onto the perfectly made bed. He didn't know why he had brought her in here, but at the moment it felt like the right thing to do. He knelt by her side and looked at her sleeping features, wondering what was going through her mind. He sighed, wondering why she had remembered that moment with him before any others. He looked up at the three women that had followed him, all crowded in the doorway. It was Ruth who stepped forward, her face grim, her lips trembling, and her voice cold. It was the Ruth he had met on Titanic, not the grandmother that Cora brought out.

"Mr. Dawson, how did you and my daughter really meet? I would like the truth this time, not some story about propellers."

Jack winced and looked away, a little ashamed at his part in the lie.

"Ruth, this is really not the time..." Molly tried to interject.

Ruth turned her rage on Molly, having enough! It was enough that these two people, who had not been in her daughter's life for longer than she had been, knew her daughter the most! It wasn't fair! She was hurt and angry and needed someone to take it out on.

"Don't you dare, you vile vulgar woman! This is all of your fault! Always in the papers, loud and boisterous, making yourself more famous than anyone has the right to be! Girls like Rose were happy being refined, well brought up girls for any rich man to marry until you came along with your garish ways and made them want to be like you!"

"Oh my god," Jack frowned, having enough. No matter what Rose was so insistent on never speaking to her mother again! "Are you actually blaming Molly? Rose wanted out of that gilded cage you had her in before she even knew either of us! You want to know the truth? No, I did not save Rose from falling overboard because she wanted to look at the propellers! You know Rose! She was never a silly girl...especially not that silly! I saved Rose after talking her out of trying to jump off the back of the ship just to get away from you and Hockley!" He got to his feet and placed himself between Ruth and the bed where Rose still laid unconscious, unwittingly placing himself as her protector once again.

"What?"

"You heard me. She was going to jump off the back of Titanic. I came upon her just as she crawled over onto the wrong side of the railing. I had managed to talk her out of it by making her realize that the water was painfully cold and that she didn't want to do it. I was helping her back over and she slipped and almost fell in anyway...but I didn't let go of her hand...god, holding her up hurt...but it was worth it...saving her was worth everything we went through on that ship...we both managed to get her back over onto the right side of the railing, with her screaming the whole time...and that's when the crew showed up..."

"Why did you lie?" Ruth asked, her lips trembling as she tried to hold back her sobs.

"Rose was embarrassed. She knew she'd never hear the end of it from you and Hockley and it wasn't like either of you would care that she was so miserable...so desperate to get away from you both. She wanted to get me out of trouble without embarrassing herself and that stupid story was the way to do it. So if you want to blame someone, look at yourself. Leave Molly alone. She had nothing to do with it. Her only role in the whole thing was helping me not make a fool of myself at that dinner and keeping Rose's survival a secret from you...and helping me when Rose disappeared. So you stop picking on her, you hear me? If anyone is vile and vulgar, it's you."

Ruth was speechless. She wanted to fight back, to deny Jack's allegations...but she knew it was the truth. Looking back, remembering just how unhappy Rose had been since the engagement and how her depression had worsened and how Ruth herself had worked hard to ignore it and manipulate Rose into behaving herself...she knew it was true.

"I need some air," She turned on her heels and rushed past a shocked Lisa and downstairs, leaving Jack with just Molly, Lisa, and the unconscious Rose.

"Was that necessary, Jack?" Lisa frowned, not knowing what to think of any of this. Jack had been so distant and standoffish with Rose since they came to the house, but now here he was, standing between the redhead and anyone that might mean her harm.

"Yes it was. You have to be firm with Ruth or she'll manipulate the truth to something that's more her liking and I wasn't about to let her place it on Molly," Jack turned back to Rose and sighed, feeling the wall he had erected to begin to crumble a little bit more. He didn't know how long he could keep his feelings for Rose at bay. He could feel himself already giving in and it hadn't even been a full day since seeing her again.

"I have to say, thank you, darlin for coming to my rescue like that. You truly are a knight in shining armor," Molly sadly smiled, touched that Jack had came to her defense.

"Well, you are basically my fairy godmother in all of this. You were always there to help me, even when I was just a strange steerage guy who had a crush on a girl he had no business knowing," Jack simply shrugged with a wry smile.

Molly smiled as she walked over to Jack and gave his shoulder a supportive squeeze. "You had every business to know her. Take it from a lass who people think had no business in high society. Ruth was only voicing what they all thought about me. I was very aware of that. You'd think that once you hit it big, people would treat you better. Truth of it is that they treat you worse. New money they call you."

"Yet you're helping her after all she said about you," Lisa made a face, not getting Molly Brown at all. If it had been her, she'd let both Ruth and Rose muddle through on their own.

"Oh, I'm not doing this for Ruth. I'm doing it for Jack and Rose. I know that you think Rose is awful for leaving Jack and for so long, but it wasn't her fault..."

"I know, I know. She was sick. It still doesn't make Jack's misery for the past few years any better. I just want what's best for my cousins."

"Believe me, helping Rose and rebuilding this family, it is for the better. Trust me," Molly looked at Rose and sighed. "She's not a bad girl, darlin. I know she had hurt Jack, but if she had been in her right mind, she would never have left his side. You would have probably liked her. You two are a lot a like."

"If you say so," Lisa shrugged. "Jack, what about dinner?"

"Feed Molly and Ruth. Maybe Molly can bring a plate up for Rose. I'm really not hungry," Jack shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes on Rose.

"You have to eat something..."

"Just a plate for Rose, please," Jack sighed, really in no mood to eat anything. He just wanted to sit here and think and wonder what this new memory may mean.

Molly simply nodded and left the room, thinking that it was best to go in search of Ruth. Jack had really given her a well deserved talking to that couldn't have been easy to take.

Lisa stood there for a minute more, observing how Jack looked at Rose and sighed, annoyed. "You still love her. I can tell. You're making a big mistake."

"I'm not doing anything. I'm just taking care of Cora's mother. Besides, we took vows. In sickness and in health...and she's sick right now."

"And you're vulnerable. If you're not careful, you're going to let yourself take her back and open yourself up to more heartbreak and you can't do that Jack. You have Cora to take care of...you need..."

"I know what I need, alright. Not going to be making any big decisions about my relationship with Rose until...she's Rose again. I need her in her right mind before I can make a proper decision. Right now...I just want to help her get her memory back so Cora can have her mother in her life. That's all. Anything more than that...it'll have to be decided on later."

"Jack?" Her voice was weak as she came awake, her head moving in the direction of Jack's voice as she searched for him with her senses.

"I'm right here," Jack went back to her side, kneeling down on one knee, taking her hand in his, Lisa seemingly forgotten. "I'm right here."

Lisa just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, realizing that the conversation was over. She could only hope that jack meant what he said. Help Rose get her memory back for Cora's sake, but leave all other decisions until later. Hopefully by then, he'll return to his senses and remember the pain that she had caused.

It wasn't that she wanted Jack alone forever. She just wanted him to have a wife that will never leave him, no matter how sick she was.

Rose looked around the unfamiliar room and frowned. The last she remembered, she was in Cora's nursery. "Where am I?"

"My room. I thought it'd be more comfortable than the nursery floor," Jack explained. "Are you okay? You were out for a good five or ten minutes."

Rose took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the familiar scent of charcoal and something so warm and safe and strong filled her senses. It was a scent that she hadn't even known that she had missed. She knew then that her mind may have forgotten Jack...but something inside of her hadn't and it had missed him greatly and now basked in being home again.

"This is so familiar..."

"I don't see how. You've never been here before," Jack chuckled, watching her take everything in.

"I can't explain it. Like...I don't remember our time together, but my senses...it all screams that I do know you. That you're familiar and safe and that I can trust you...if that makes any sense...god I must sound so insane to you."

Jack couldn't help the small smile that curved his lips, nor the small flame of hope that flared up in his heart. "Not at all. I get it and you can...I mean...trust me that is. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"I want to...Molly and mother...they always push...they expect me to remember something I can't...but you're different..."

"There's no hurry here, Rose. You take your time. Cora and I will be here. I promise. We're not going anywhere."

Rose opened her mouth to say something else, but Ruth returned, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. Jack watched her warily, not knowing what the woman had on her mind to do.

Ruth cleared her throat. She indeed had something to say, she just hoped that she'd be allowed to say it without interruption. Jack still seemed on guard and ready to jump to Rose's defense if need be. She didn't even think that he realized that he had become the protective husband once again.

"Rose...I won't tell you about all of our relationship, because it's best that you remember on your own...but I must warn you that our relationship...as mother and daughter...it wasn't what it should have been. I was not a good mother to you at all. I was selfish and manipulative and I...I didn't realize just how much you meant to me until I had lost you. I do love you dear and I regret all that I had done and I'm not the same woman that you're bound to remember. I just thought that I should warn you before it all returns so hopefully you won't end up hating me all over again."

Rose frowned, taken off guard by this confession. "Mother?"

"I can't say anymore. The girl...Lisa...she's bringing you both up a plate of food. I better go before Molly once again regales poor Mr. Dawson about how her husband had almost burned all their newly found money in that stove. Really, I don't see why she finds that so funny," Ruth shook her head, before turning around and leaving the room, leaving Jack and Rose alone, once again.

"Did that have anything to do with...my recent memory?" Rose frowned, confused.

"Sort of. What all did you remember exactly?" Jack asked, wanting to switch the subject away from Ruth.

"You hanging onto me for dear life, not letting me fall into the ocean and telling me to pull myself up, that you got me and won't let go….where were we Jack and how did I get on the wrong side of the railing?"

Jack sighed, not knowing how to go forward from there. Titanic was the reason for her mental break. What if telling her about it made it worse But she was going to remember anyway. Wouldn't it be best for her know so she'd be prepared for the coming return of those memories? So she won't be so overwhelmed? .

"Jack?" Rose frowned, not liking how quiet he had gotten. Where had they been? What had they been up to? Why did it feel like he didn't want to tell her?

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steeling himself. He was going to have to tell her. He couldn't leave her in the dark, especially when more memories were bound to come and scare her half to death. He tightened his hold on her hand and he opened his eyes to meet hers. His licked his lips and rubbed her hand with his free one, wanting to give her as much comfort and support as possible.

"Rose...have you ever heard of the Titanic disaster?"

"I read something about the inquiries and wasn't Molly on that ship?" Rose frowned.

"Yes, she was...and so were we. In fact, that's where we all met Molly...and where we had met each other. It's also the reason you had your mental break."

Rose blinked in shock. She had not been expecting this revelation. She hadn't even thought about where she could have possibly met someone like Molly Brown, much less someone like Jack Dawson, this beautiful man who was the father of her beautiful baby! All of it started on a doomed ocean-liner?

"It's a long long story and...well it's probably best we go through it as the memories return...that way it won't be so overwhelming, yeah?"

Rose quietly nodded, not knowing how else to respond. What could one say when one finds out that not only do they have a mother, husband, and child that they don't remember, but that they had survived a big maritime disaster?

She looked at Jack, a tear streaming from her eyes. There was still one big question that Jack's answer didn't solve. "Why was I on the wrong side of the railing though. The ship wasn't sinking, I don't think...how did I get there?"

Jack didn't answer Rose's question until Lisa came in and silently placed two plates down on the bedside table, glared at Jack one last time, letting him know that she did not support this, and walked out of the room once again. He sighed and turned his attention back to Rose, feeling like he was carrying a weight on his already worn shoulders.

"I didn't know you before Titanic...but from what you've told me...you weren't very happy. Your mother, Ruth, she was making you marry a man you didn't love because your father didn't leave you an inheritance. You were totally overwhelmed with the control they had over your life and...well, I guess you thought that jumping off the back of a ship would take that control back. Lucky for both of us, you ran pass me and I managed to talk you out of jumping into the water...just for you to slip and almost fall in anyway."

Rose winced, embarrassed. "I sound like I was a handful."

"You just wanted the freedom to do what you wanted and dreamed to do. There's nothing wrong with that."

"And my mother wanted me to marry someone for money?" Rose frowned, not sure how to feel about this new piece of information. "Was that what her little speech was about?"

Jack nodded. "I guess she meant well. She was just trying to keep you guys in the life you were accustomed to, I suppose. It wasn't the right thing to do, by any means, but I can't say any mother wouldn't have done the same."

"I wouldn't. I mean...I would never force Cora into a loveless marriage just for an easier life. I want her to marry for love and to follow her dreams, whatever they may be."

Jack couldn't help but smile. That was Rose at her very core. The very woman that he had fallen in love with. The woman he was trying so hard to avoid, but couldn't. "I'm not surprised to hear you say that."

She sighed, feeling more lost than ever. She had no idea who she was. She had thought that her relationship with her mother was decent, but now, she's finding out that it hadn't been a pleasant relationship after all. There was so much that she didn't know and she was almost afraid to find out. The only reason she wasn't was because of Jack. Whoever she had been, she had him and he was worth remembering the bad as well as the good. She would do it, as long as he was waiting for her at the end of the tunnel.

"You must be hungry," Jack took one of the plates and held it out to her. "Lisa's a pretty good cook."

"I don't think she likes me very much," Rose sighed, thinking about the glares the blond woman had thrown her way a number of times.

"Don't mind Lisa. She's just overprotective is all. She'll get used to you."

"Jack..."

"Rose..."

They laughed at the fact that they spoke at the same time. A comfortable vibe settled over them and they found themselves looking into each others eyes.

"Thank you Jack...for your kindness...compassion and...well just being so wonderful when you have every reason not to be," Rose began, feeling the need to say something pertaining to how she was feeling at that moment.

"I'm not doing anything a husband wouldn't do…," Jack blushed, feeling a little uncomfortable. Was it true that not every husband would do this for his ailing wife, two years after she left him?

"Even after she had disappeared for two years without a word or explanation?"

"Especially then. And there's an explanation. You were sick. It wasn't your fault. It was a hard day for us both and I should have been with you, not at work. I should have known better."

"But how could you have known? I just wish it hadn't happened at all. I never even dreamed that I had people who cared about me much less a husband and a child and now that I do know...I can't help but wonder where I'd be now if it had never happened…if I had kept it together."

Jack knew. They'd still be in Santa Monica most likely. The pier would have been their favorite place. Titanic and all of it's angst would be far behind them...and they would be together in every way that a husband and wife would be together. He had no doubt about that….and she would not only have his heart, but his trust. That was one thing she would never have lost.

"Look, it's not something that can't be repaired. Cora is still young. She won't remember that you weren't always by her side. That bond can be repaired. It will be, I promise," Jack smiled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"What about us? The bond between you and I? Can that ever be repaired?" Rose winced as the words left her mouth. She wished she had never said that. She hadn't meant to put him on the spot like that. He was being kind and trying to be her friend. He was probably doing more for her than he knew was wise if he wanted to keep his distance. Those words may remind him of the distance he may have wanted to keep.

Jack's eyes widened in shock and realization and then he looked away, the wall coming up. He was relieved that Rose had said something, to be honest. He had let himself slip back into old habits and that was dangerous. He still loved her, more than anything. If he let it things would go back to the way they had been before her disappearance. He would effortlessly give her all of his trust once again, barely any questions asked. He couldn't do that...not now. He needed more time. He made himself let go of her hand and again look at her, this time his wall firmly up.

"I think that right now, there are more important things...like Cora. She needs that bond with you back as soon as possible," He answered, taking a deep breath, hoping that she wouldn't push him on it too much.

Rose tried not to feel disappointed by Jack's words. After all, she couldn't possibly expect him to want to do anything towards their marriage after her abandonment of him, no matter whether she was sick or not. It was just that….she had these feelings inside towards him. When she was with him or was just looking at him, she had a sense of safety and home...of...desire and another emotion that she didn't dare name yet.

But she could be patient. She won't push for more than he was willing to give and right now, he was only willing to assist her with Cora and perhaps softening the blow of any memories that come up. She couldn't expect anymore than that. It was more than she deserved, really.

"You're right. Cora comes first...I was just...getting ahead of myself."

Jack felt guilty, but he couldn't encourage anything but friendship and in a way, he was almost hesitant to offer that. Despite knowing why she had left, it still hurt, not to take into consideration that he didn't know if she would forget again. He held the plate of food out to her, not knowing what else to say or do.

"You should eat. Keep up your strength."

Jack picked up his own plate and they ate in silence, with Rose taking quick secretive glances at Jack, feeling like a school girl with a crush. Was this what it was? A crush on a handsome boy? Because it felt stronger than a infatuation that would likely fade sooner or later. She more than liked Jack. She admired him. She prized his opinion of her. She wanted...she wanted to never leave his side again. And it was more than him being handsome. He was kind, compassionate, intelligent and understanding. He actually listened to her worries and tried to soothe them. He was just...the best man she ever knew...well right now he was the only man she ever known, but she had a feeling that he was still the best when it all came down to it. Again, she silently cursed her mind for ruining everything.

Finally they were finished eating, but an awkward silence now existed between them. Jack cleared his throat, getting to his feet as he took Rose's plate. "I guess I'll take these downstairs...I'll send Molly up."

"Jack..."

"Yes?"

Rose chewed on her bottom lip, trying to gather her thoughts into something coherent. During their silence, she had given it a lot of thought and came to a decision. He obviously didn't want to pick up where they left off, and she could understand that, but there was a more...innocent option that she wondered about. She was almost scared to ask it, but she had to. She needed to know her boundaries.

"Can we be...friends, then?"

Jack blinked back his shock. He hadn't been expecting her to question their relationship again. She had no signs of even thinking about it, but it wasn't a bad question. In fact, it was kind of a relief. He smiled and nodded. "Sure. We can be friends."

Rose smiled happily. "Good."

Jack simply smiled before leaving the room, leaving Rose to her thoughts. She had no doubts that she was in love with Jack. The strong feelings that had swept through her when she had laid eyes on him...that could only have been love. She was also sure that he felt the same way. She just had to show him that she wasn't going to hurt him again. That now that she was back in his life, she was back in it for good. Maybe once she got that trust back, they could return to what they had once been.


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm surprised that you didn't ask her to move in with us and into your room with you," Lisa stood in the doorway leading outside. Jack was again on his stoop, looking through his portfolio this time, trying not to think of Rose, who had left with Ruth and Molly over an hour ago.

"Lisa, don't start," Jack sighed, in no mood for his cousin's coming lecture. He knew that he was going to be in for it, but he still wouldn't have changed his actions. Rose needed him and he was there for her. His reaction, it was a part of him, something he couldn't change and wouldn't change, even if he could.

"Don't start? You're letting her back in. Once again giving her the power to tear your heart out."

Jack turned his head to look at his cousin, who had her arms crossed as she glared at him worriedly. "She's not here, is she? She hasn't moved into my room, her things aren't here. She's back at the bed and breakfast with her mother and Molly and she's very much aware that we are not going to be picking up where we left off. That the focus is on Cora. So you can stop your worrying."

Lisa just snorted. "I wonder how long that will last, before you do have her living here with us..."

"Well, you know she is my wife and it's my business not yours! So but out," Jack lost his temper. He closed his eyes, regretting the outburst. Of course Lisa was only concerned. He shouldn't get annoyed so fast, but she was being ridiculous in his opinion. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose my temper, but you're worrying over nothing. Rose and I...we're just friends now. We're focused on building the bond between her and Cora. We're not even thinking about what was our relationship. As far as I'm concerned...that part just doesn't exist anymore."

The last part was a lie, and they both knew it. Jack was still in love with Rose, that had been clear to them both all day. But Jack didn't want to deal with that emotion right now. He just wanted to live his life and take care of his daughter. That was the only thing he could handle right now.

"I don't believe you," Lisa frowned, taking a step back. "But I'll drop it. But as for it not being my business Jack, you're my cousin and best friend. I saw up close and personal how you struggled to move on without her for the past two years. I'm not going to let her destroy that progress."

"She's not going to destroy anything, alright. Stop worrying. She doesn't have the power to hurt me like that anymore...not that she had meant to in the first place."

"Oh yeah. She was sick."

Jack frowned, not liking Lisa's tone. "You sound like you don't believe her."

"Maybe I don't. It just seems a little too convenient for me. I mean, yeah I know about Titanic and I guess that could send anyone off the deep end, but don't you think it's a little weird that she was so easily found and diagnosed? That as soon as she sat eyes on you, there was some attraction?"

"No. I don't find it convenient. As for the attraction...well that was always there. I was at work when she had wondered off, remember?"

"If you say so," Lisa sighed, turning to go back into the house. She didn't trust Rose. She just felt that all of this was contrived and Jack was just too emotional to see through it. Which was all well and good that she was here. She was going to make sure that Rose never regained that spot in her cousin's life that would give her the power to break his heart again. She had a plan. The only problem with that plan was that it depended on Jack to work...and it would only work if he was telling the truth and was not interested in getting back with his wife.


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N: Due to the shortness of chapter, I'm posting chapter 17 as well)**

Two days had passed since the visit to the Dawson house and Jack and Rose reconnected. The meeting had been all that Rose had been able to think about. During those missing two years, she had never given romance, or men for that matter, much thought. Oh she thought that certain men were handsome and all...but none of them had affected her the way Jack had. None of them drew her to them with just their presence alone. She never wanted to be close to a man like she did Jack...and to know that they had once been close enough to be husband and wife...to have a child together...it made her sad. She would love to have that with him again, but she had hurt him so badly that he had to rebuild the trust that she had destroyed. Yes she had been sick...but she had still hurt him. She closed her eyes, cursing her mind for not being strong enough to withstand whatever it was that had sent her over the edge. For ruining her life.

"Rose, darlin. Rise and shine! It is time for breakfast!" Molly's voice broke through her thoughts.

Sighing, Rose got out of bed and slipped on a plain blue dress that she had purchased the day before. It had started a small argument with her mother, who wanted her to buy something more lavish and expensive and elaborate.

"It's not like you're paying for this, yourself. Molly has plenty!" was Ruths exclamation.

Rose turned to Molly, feeling embarrassed. "I am so sorry."

Molly had just laughed and waved away the apology. "Do not apologize darlin. And Ruth is right, I have plenty and it's been a while since my own girl has let me buy something for her, so this is as much of a treat for me as it is for you. Buy whatever you'd like."

Rose had picked out some nice dresses to please both Molly and her mother, but she mostly picked out some simple clothing for herself, for her own happiness and peace of mind. Something told her that if she was expecting to get Jack back, she was going to have to be used to the simple way of life anyway. Maybe if he saw how simply she dressed, he'd know that she was serious about him.

Back in the present, she twisted her hair up into a bun, did her make up and admired her reflection. She was pleased to see that she no longer looked like the homeless girl that Ruth and Molly had found on the street. She looked...pretty. Someone that Jack may even find attractive. She blushed again at the thought of Jack, feeling younger than her age.

Finished getting dressed, she got to her feet and started down the stairs when suddenly, her mind began to fog up once again and sent her back in time….

 _A waltz was playing, the soft, lyrical chords drifted up to her as she walked down a grand staircase. She was dressed in a long sparkling gown with gloves. She walked down slow and precise, but she paused when she saw him at the bottom. Jack Dawson. He was handsome in a tuxedo he had gotten from someone and his blond hair was slicked back and gleaming in the overhead light. He was a picture of prince charming and she wasn't the only one who thought so, judging by the furtive glances that the young ladies in the room were giving him._

 _She walked the rest of the way down and smiled when he took her hand and kissed it._

" _I saw that in a Nickelodeon once. I always wanted to do it," He smiled with laughing eyes, causing her to smile in amusement…._

Rose sat down hard on the bottom step, the images fading away, but the memory remaining. Spotting Rose, Ruth and Molly rushed up, concern in their eyes.

"Rose?" Ruth came and stood over her, twisting her hands.

"Rose, darlin, what's wrong?" Molly frowned, sitting next to the dazed redhead.

Rose looked at Molly, a tear streaming from her eyes. "I...I had a memory. Of Jack..."

"Was it a good one?"

Rose simply nodded, looking at the hand that Jack had kissed in the vision. "We were dressed up. I was coming down the grand staircase and there he was, all dashing in a tuxedo. He kissed the back of my hand and smiled…and then I was back here…"

Molly grinned, recognizing the memory. "Ah, the first class dinner! He sure did shine up like a new penny!"

"You were there?"

Molly gave a hearty laugh. "Who do you think gave him that suit! He was full of confidence and optimism. He charmed everyone at that table that night….well everyone except your mother and Cal."

"Forgive me for not being amused that a young man was homeless and without work and found nothing wrong with it," Ruth huffed, feeling a bit awkward.

Molly just shook her head. "Your mother wasn't Jack's biggest fan at the time, unfortunately. Not that it mattered."

Rose's sigh was sad and hopeless. She really wanted what she had with Jack back. She wanted to remember every touch, every kiss, every moment...but it all felt so lost to her. The only things that were coming back were little snippits and scenes that didn't tell her anything of their story really. Just that she had been well off and he had been poor and they had somehow been surrounded by luxury...or at least she was.

"I am so confused."

Molly frowned, not getting Rose. What was there to be confused about? "What is it, darlin? What are you not getting?"

"It's not that I'm confused, I guess...it's just...Jack and I had agreed to be friends and that was fine. I thought anyway...but now...I'm not so sure because….I want more than friendship from him and I don't know if I should ask for that or if I even have a right to...and what if he doesn't want more than friendship...ever? What then? Will I have to go through life wanting someone that doesn't want me? How pathetic is that? Most of all, why did I have to lose my memory in the first place? Why did I have to forget the two most important people in my life? It doesn't make any kind of sense to me and it kind of makes me angry."

Feeling bad, Molly wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulder, trying to give some comfort. It must be hard indeed to find out that the life you can't remember contained a handsome loving husband and a beautiful baby, but thanks to your mental state, you had lost them and may not be able to get back. "Have you and Jack talked about your relationship?"

"He wants to concentrate on rebuilding my bond with Cora, which makes sense. After all, she doesn't remember me walking out like he does. It'll be easier with her. He did agree that we could be friends, though."

"Well that's a start...and it may be for the best. To be honest, you two got married too young and too quickly. You had only known each other for a few days and it was a tragedy that bound you together. This way...you'll have time to get to know each other more. Rebuild your bond on steadier ground. It won't be so rushed."

"So you agree? That we're better friends for now? Despite the feelings I'm have for him?"

Molly gave a somber nod, knowing that this probably wasn't what the girl expected to hear, not after all the pushing she had done to get them back together. "Friendship opens a door and it gives you a stepping stone to rebuild the trust that was lost in the relationship. It's a good sign that Jack is willing to open that door."

"So what are you going to do with this new information and how are we going to use it to our advantage?" Ruth crossed her arms, her mind working one thousand miles a minute. She had given it some thought after her last visit with Cora. She wanted a permanent part of the child's life and in order to do that, she needed Rose. Whether it was getting custody of the child somehow or reuniting her with the child's father, Ruth wanted some kind of action to be taken.

"What do you mean by that, mother?" Rose frowned, taken aback by the calculating tone in her mother's voice.

"Yes, Ruth. What do you mean by that?" Molly frowned.

"We need permanent access to my grandchild, that is what I mean. Now either Rose reunites with Jack, which I sense is what she wants...or we apply for custody..."

Molly got to her feet, her eyes flashing with anger. "Now you stop right there! You will not be applying for anything Ruth Dewitt Bukater! You want to be a part of that little girl's life, that will be up to her parents, Jack and Rose! Now obviously Rose wants to get back with Jack, but some damage that's been done has to be repaired...and it will. Now if you seriously want to be part of that child's life, you'll stand down and leave all decisions to her parents. Do you understand me?"

"Molly..."

"You go for custody of that child, you'll ruin things for Rose. Is that what you want? She'll lose both of them and it'll be your fault!"

Ruth winced and looked away. "I just...I just wanted a life with my daughter and granddaughter. Is that so wrong?"

Molly sighed and shook her head, her voice more gentle this time. "No, it's not wrong. But you have to think of Rose too, Ruth. She wants her family back, her full family, including Jack. Don't mess that up for her. You want to make up for your past mistakes? Start now, by letting her handle her own life and you take a supporting role, not a manipulative, controlling one. How about that?"

Ruth silently nodded, regretting her outburst already. What must Rose, who was just looking at her strangely be thinking?

"Were you always like this?" the former heiress questioned, not knowing what to think of the woman that was her mother.

"Rose, you must understand. As women, our position is always precarious. This is a man's world that we live in. We have to take certain things in consideration when it comes to survival. Right now...it'd be wise for you to reunite with Jack. He's a man that can offer us a home and protection and keep up with Cora. But if things with him fall apart...well he could always find a new wife and that will most likely be who Cora calls momma."

"Ruth!" Molly hissed, outraged that Ruth was even mentioning such a thing.

"I'm just warning her of the implications of not fixing her marriage, Molly."

"Jack wouldn't do that...I mean...even if we never get back together...he wants me in Cora's life….he would never let some other woman take my place," Rose frowned, becoming upset at Ruth's words. Was her mother right? Would Jack move on and let some strange woman raise the daughter that their love had made? Or rather the daughter she had abandoned?!

"Of course he wouldn't!" Molly quickly interjected, not wanting Ruth's words to marinate on Rose's brain. "Let's remember that Jack wants you in Cora's life. He could have walked away when he saw that you were back. He could have turned his back on you. But he didn't. He never would, even if he could never trust you again. If I know one thing about Jack is that...he'll never stop loving you. It's a part of him...that's why it had nearly destroyed him when you had disappeared without a trace."

Rose had enough. She was tired and hungry and she just wanted some space from both her mother and Molly. They both were driving her crazy, Ruth with her manipulative paranoia and Molly with her well meaning words of encouragement about Jack. Words that told her nothing about how to get the young artist back as her husband.

"I think that after breakfast, I'm going to take a walk...alone."

Both Molly and Ruth were alarmed, not at all sure if they should allow that.

"I don't know darlin…," Molly frowned, hating to sound like she didn't trust Rose...but she didn't trust Rose. Ruth didn't either, judging by the dark frown on her face.

"It's a small town. Where could I possibly disappear to?" Rose argued her point, knowing what the women were thinking. "I just need to clear my head some...away from outside influences."

"Rose," Ruth approached her daughter, clear worry in her voice. Had she ruined things between her and Rose already? She had only been trying to help.

"Mother, please….I just need some space right now. I'm not angry with you. Surprised and a little dismayed, but not angry. I know that you want to be in Cora's life and you're afraid to lose that chance, but you won't. Jack had offered you access to her before he even knew I was here, so that means something. You just have to trust him. I obviously did...and I guess that I still do."

"Let's go eat, and then we can all get started with our day," Molly nodded, placing a hand on Ruth's shoulder, guiding her to the dining room where breakfast was being served.

Rose sighed forlornly. She hoped that she hadn't insulted them by her request for space. She hadn't meant to. She just needed some time to process the memory she came across and get a hold on these quickly growing feelings for Jack.


	18. Chapter 18

Rose spent most of the day exploring the town of Chippewa Falls. She had to admit, she loved everything about it. The small town feel, the fresh air, the small shops and office buildings. The people were a lot friendlier than they had been in New York. They didn't even know her and would stop and say hello or start a conversation or just plain smile. It was the perfect place to live a simple life...to raise a family here. The perfect place for Cora.

It was late afternoon when Rose began to feel her feet begin to ache. She sighed, as she spotted the park where she and Molly had met Jack. Planning for this to be her last stop, she went and sat on a bench and closed her eyes, letting the warm spring air blow against her red curls. She had tried not to think about Jack anymore since that morning, but now that she wasn't exploring and was at rest, her mind went back to the memory of him kissing her hand on the grand stair case of Titanic. The vision was so clear. She could still hear the waltz. She could see just how blue his eyes were. The only thing she couldn't do was feel the press of his lips against her hand…

"Rose?"

She opened her eyes to find Jack standing before her, his portfolio tucked under his arm and his blue eyes warm and concerned staring down at her. He wasn't dressed in a tux, but he was still just as handsome as he had been then. Blushing, she made herself smile.

"Jack..."

"What are you doing here? Are you by yourself?" Jack asked. He was just getting off work and thought that an hour of drawing would clear his mind some. He had not expected to find Rose sitting on the bench with her eyes closed and a small smile on her lovely face. Seeing her there had made his heart beat faster than it had for two years and made his mouth go dry. He longed to wrap his arms around her and kiss her pink lips that he had missed so much...but he resisted the urge and remained standing.

"Yes. I spent the day exploring the town. It's quite lovely. The people here are so nice. I was just finishing up and decided to take a moment here and enjoy the last of the afternoon," Rose explained. "Are you just getting off from work."

"Yes. I usually come here and draw some before heading back to the house. It kind of puts me in a more creative head space, so I can tell Cora her bedtime story more easily. Kind of gets the creative juices flowing you can say."

"Oh. I hope I'm not disrupting you..."

Jack chuckled and shook his head. He chuckled again, remembering on Titanic, how Rose had snatched his portfolio away in her outrage and was suddenly amazed and charmed by his work. It was the first time that a woman had genuinely been interested in what he did and didn't just fake it just to get his attention. It was one of the things that made him fall for her.

"Is something funny?"

"Oh, I was just remembering the first time you had seen my drawings. You had been so mad at me, but all of that had melted away the minute you saw my work. Then we had began to talk about art and you were so interested. You really cared. You were so amazing….," he blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry. I should let the memory come to you on it's own..."

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you told me. Would it be too…assuming to ask to see some of your work now?"

"You want to?"

Rose eagerly nodded. The more time she got to spend with Jack the better. Plus, she really was curious about his artwork. Art must have been an interest of hers and it must have bonded her to Jack as well, with him being an artist.

"Okay, sure," Jack sat down and opened his portfolio to the first page, which was a picture of a sleeping Cora.

Rose gasped, entranced. "Jack...this is exquisite work...you've captured her so perfectly..." She was genuinely amazed.

"She's my favorite model and my muse. I can't stop drawing her. There's always something new to capture."

He turned the picture to a laughing Cora, hugging her favorite teddy bear, another of Lisa standing against the tree and Weaver working on something with a hammer. There were other pictures of people doing different, everyday things. Each work seemed to come off of the paper to Rose, each intricate in detail.

"Jack, you have a gift, you do. You see people."

Jack stared at her, the words drifting over him like a warm blanket. "You told me that before. When you had first seen my pictures on Titanic."

Rose looked up, her eyes wide and curious. "Really?"

Jack nodded. "It's probably just a coincidence though...unless you do remember..."

Rose sighed and shook her head. There had been no new memories since that morning. She smiled and looked at Jack, realizing that he didn't know.

"I don't remember that...but I did have a memory this morning. I was walking downstairs and I had this flash of walking down a grand staircase. I was dressed up and you were at the bottom in a tuxedo and you kissed my hand and told me you saw it in a nickelodeon once and always wanted to do it. Molly said that really happened..."

Jack stared not knowing how to react to this bit of news or how to feel. "It did! It was the first class dinner! You're remembering!"

"It was just one little scene, but...everything was clear. The waltz...the people all dressed up...you...the most handsomest man in the room..."

Jack blushed. "There were plenty of handsome men in that room."

Maybe, but in her eyes, Jack had outshone them all. "It was a nice memory, though."

"Yeah it is...and there are more nice memories to come. I promise..."

Rose just nodded, then frowned, remembering what had happened to Titanic and why she had her mental break. "But there are bad memories too, right?"

"Rose….of course. But we're here for you, Rose. We won't let you relive those memories alone, I promise. You can always come to me or to Molly," Jack reassured, feeling that there was a need to. He wanted her to know that there was nothing off limits with him. He'll help her through all of it.

"I must admit, I am afraid. I know that it must have been bad..."

Jack took her hand in his and held it tight. "We had a saying, Rose. You jump, I jump. I have your hand and I won't let go. I made that promise to you when we met, you remembered that right? Well I'm making it again. I won't let go. I got you, I promise."

A tear fell from her eyes and he gently wiped it away with his thumb, his eyes meeting hers. At that moment, they were setting so close to each other, their faces inches apart, Rose wondered if he was going to kiss her. But to her disappointment, he cleared his throat and pulled away.

"Do you want to see Cora?" He asked, his voice nearly a whisper.

Rose blinked, taken out of the moment. She had hoped that he would kiss her. She smiled and nodded. "That would be great."

"Come. We'll go to the house now. Maybe you can even stay to see her to bed for the night," Jack got to his feet and held out his hand for Rose to take, relieved that he was able to resist the urge to kiss her that had came over him at that moment. That would have been moving way too fast for him.

"Okay," Rose took his offered hand and stood up from the bench. She hadn't planned to see Jack at all that day, but she was glad she did. The more time spent with him, the better she felt and now that he had promised to be there for her, she was no longer afraid of the bad memories still ahead of her. As long as Jack was there, she'll be okay. She was sure of it.


	19. Chapter 19

When they got to the Dawson house, Rose was surprised to find Ruth already there. She was seated on a love seat with Weaver Dawson, baby Cora was between them, playing with a baby doll that looked similar to the child's mother and grandmother.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"Oh I've been here for quite a while. I saw this gorgeous doll in the window of a toy shop and just had to buy it for Cora. She loves it," Ruth happily explained, her eyes never leaving her grandbaby. "Mr. Dawson here was kind enough to let me see her and keep us company."

Jack arched a brow at his uncle, amused. It looked like he wasn't the only Dawson male that had a thing for redheads. "Uncle Weaver, that was nice of you."

"Well you did say she could see Cora anytime. I didn't see a reason why you'd object. Plus I like the doll. It looks just like her."

"It does," Jack agreed, taking Rose's coat himself and hanging it next to Ruth's on the coat tree.

"Where is Molly?" Rose asked, looking around, expecting to see the other woman somewhere in the vicinity.

"Oh, she's back at the bed and breakfast. She said she had some business to take care of and it would take her all day."

Rose opened her mouth to state that it was too bad that Molly couldn't join them, but a knock at the door interrupted her. She watched as Lisa came out of the kitchen and opened the door to a young woman about her age with brown hair and gray eyes and fair skin. She could be considered pretty, when not compared to girls with more elegant features. She was obviously a friend of Lisa's with the way Lisa hugged her in greeting and pulled her into the house.

"Look whose here! It's Barbara! Jack, look who it is! It feels like we haven't seen her in ages!" Lisa laughed, pleased to see Rose present as well. She wanted the girl to know that Jack did have other options.

"Hi Barbara," Jack nodded, trying to keep everything neutral. He stared at his cousin, who tried to play innocent, but he knew better. "Did we pay you for the last time you looked after Cora?"

"Yes, you did. Don't worry. Lisa just invited me over for dinner. She said that you guys missed seeing me."

"We do. Especially Cora. You are her favorite babysitter of course," Lisa chuckled. "Come in. Cora will be happy to see you."

Rose watched the girl come in and felt a bolt of jealousy shoot through her. Who was this girl and why was she so familiar with her daughter and Jack? Then she winced, remembering that she had no right to feel this way. After all, she had been out of their lives for two whole years. She had no say who came into their lives in that time period.

"Barb, this is Cora's grandmother Ruth," Lisa introduced as they came up to Ruth, who gave the newcomer a cold stare. She somehow knew what Lisa was up to and she wasn't having it. Jack was her daughter's husband, didn't this girl have any decency?

"A pleasure, I'm sure. Have you met Cora's mother, Jack's wife, Rose," Ruth nodded over to Rose, giving her a pointed look that said, do something.

"How do you do," Rose politely nodded, not knowing what she was supposed to do. She couldn't act like she and Jack were a normal married couple, not after what she did, but she didn't want to seem too welcoming either.

"Wife? I thought…," Barbara stuttered in confusion.

"It's a long story. Too long to go through now. I guess the main point is that Rose is back and will be working on her bond with Cora. They get along great already," Jack chuckled, taking his daughter from a frowning Ruth.

Rose noticed the disappointed look in the girl's eyes, which confirmed her suspicions that the girl had a romantic interest in Jack.

"Well, not all the way back. We want her in Cora's life of course, but nothing else is confirmed," Lisa explained, ignoring Jack's frown.

"Don't you think that's more than enough information, Lisa. You're being inappropriate," Jack stated, not appreciating any of this at all. "I'm sorry Barbara. I don't know what's gotten into my cousin today."

Barbara just smiled and waved away the apology. "Oh it's no problem and I won't go blabbing your business around town either. You can trust me."

"I bet he can," Ruth mumbled under her breath, loud enough for only Rose could hear.

"Trust is a very important part of any relationship. If you can't trust someone, you might as well not have a relationship at all," Lisa crossed her arms, looking pointedly at Jack.

"Don't you have dinner to make?" Weaver spoke up, having enough.

"Barbara, stay for dinner. I insist," Lisa smiled, before entering the kitchen.

"I think Rose and I will stay as well. We're here now and Rose still has to visit with Cora as well. Maybe even discuss some arrangements with the young Mr. Dawson," Ruth cleared her throat, deciding to do all she could to help Rose. She had been a manipulative mother and had made her daughter's life miserable, pushing her to want to end her life. Maybe now she could put her manipulations into use to make her daughter happy.

"I think that is a good idea," Weaver nodded his agreement, wanting to spend more time with Ruth.

"Mother, we can't just invite ourselves to dinner," Rose frowned, feeling like she was intruding, yet feeling grateful to her mother. She was giving her a chance to spend more time with Jack. Convince him to give her another chance perhaps.

"It's okay, Rose. The more time you spend with Cora, the better," Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

Ruth and Weaver studied the situation and came to the same conclusion. This was a tangled web indeed. Two girls wanted one guy and only one could truly be chosen. In Ruth's opinion, her daughter was the only option. They had a child together and they had said their vows. They were husband and wife. Surely, this other girl could see that.

"Barbara, why don't you go help Lisa some. I am sure she could use the help," Weaver suggested, wanting to help his nephew some.

Barbara just nodded, sensing that there had been a plan here on Lisa's part that she hadn't been privy to and it was just making things awkward. "Okay."

Once Barbara was gone, Ruth took Cora into her arms once again. "I'll take her up to her nursery, I suppose. Give you two a chance to talk. See if more memories come back."

"Mother," Rose frowned, taken aback. The whole point of her being here was to see Cora, but then again, more time with Jack was always welcomed.

"We'll be back down later," Ruth brushed away any protests and headed upstairs with Cora in her arms, a bemused Weaver following her.

"What was that?" Rose frowned, confused.

"I don't know," Jack shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets, not at all sure on what to make of it all. Running into Rose in the park had been a pleasant surprise, but Lisa's invitation to Barbara had not been and he was suspicious of Ruth as well.

"I apologize, Jack. I wish I could say what had gotten into her. I don't even know if this is normal behavior," Rose sighed, again tired of being without her memories.

"It's alright. It probably is. She seemed rather controlling on Titanic. I also want to apologize for Lisa. She means well..."

"There's no need to apologize for her, Jack. I understand perfectly. I had hurt you and she wants to make sure that you don't get hurt again. I can understand that perfectly. It's not like I don't deserve it."

"You don't. You were sick, Rose. You couldn't help what happened. The important thing is that you're back and you're working on getting your life back."

Rose sat down on the couch and looked up at him plaintively. "Is it even possible to get my life back, Jack? Or have I ruined everything?

Jack sat next to her and took her hand in his. "Of course you can get your life back. It may not be the life you had before your mental break, but…it's your life."

So she may not be able to get him back. Is that what he was saying? That there is no hope?

"It's just going to take patience, Rose. I know that you feel like a stranger in your own life right now, but give it time."

"I'm trying. It's just...I was so excited about that memory this morning, but now it doesn't seem like anything much."

"Are you kidding? It was a lot. First you remembered how we had met on Titanic, then you remembered meeting me at the grand staircase, not to mention the memory you had with your mother. I think you're making good progress, Rose."

Rose sighed and sat back against the cushions of the couch. "You must be so tired of talking to me about this. It's like we go in circles."

"I'm not...but it doesn't do any good for blaming yourself for the past. What happened happened. We can't go back and change it. We can only move on from it."

The sound of Barbara's laughter from the kitchen brought the question to Rose's mind. She shouldn't ask it, but she couldn't help herself. The woman obviously had an attraction to Jack and she had to know. "Have you moved on?"

She looked away from him, afraid of what she'd see. If she spotted guilt or sadness, she'd know that he had indeed moved on and there was no hope after all. She didn't know if she could handle that, knowing that it really was over.

Jack sighed and looked at his hands, feeling kind of ashamed of himself. He had made such a big deal of making every day count and live each day as your last...but it had been a motto that he hadn't been living by for the past two years!

He took a deep breath before gently lifting her chin so that her eyes could meet his. "No. I haven't moved on these past two years. I...I didn't even try to be honest. I couldn't think of doing so."

His face was so close to hers now. She could feel his warm breath against her skin and she closed her eyes, relishing it. Not for the first time, she wished that he would kiss her. She wanted to know what his lips felt like against her skin, so she would have actual memory, not just the ghost of one.

As for Jack, he felt incredibly drawn to Rose. Her lips once again called out to him. He leaned in, as if he was about to kiss her, despite his reservations.

"Dinner's ready!" Lisa loudly announced, purposely stopping any chance for a kiss to take place.

Jack immediately jumped up, relieved for the interruption. If he kissed Rose now...he would be unable to keep a wall between them. He needed that wall, at least for now. So he had to keep his lips to himself.

"We'll be right there," He nodded to Lisa, afraid to turn around to look at Rose, knowing that he'll see disappointment theme

.

"I'll go get mother," Rose sighed, indeed disappointed. She knew that Lisa interrupted on purpose. She wondered how she would ever convince Jack to give their relationship another chance with that girl around to always interrupt.

Jack watched her go, feeling guilty for being so relieved that the kiss was interrupted. It wasn't that he didn't love her anymore. He did. He never stopped. He was just...scared. What if that fugue happened again? What would stop her from leaving him and Cora once more? He didn't know if he dared to take the risk, because the last two years had nearly destroyed him. He wouldn't be able to survive losing her again. It was just too hard.

…..

Two hours later, Ruth and Rose were on their way back to the bed and breakfast, both walking in silence. Rose's mind was on Jack and how to get him to trust her again, while Ruth thought of the obstacles between her daughter and their survival.

In Ruth's eyes, the problem was Lisa Dawson. The girl was intent on making sure that Rose never reconciled with her cousin. Inviting that...girl to the house was proof of that and how she tried to have the girl seated between Rose and Jack and had the girl monopolize the conversation at dinner….it was all very vulgar in Ruth's opinion. If Rose wanted Jack back, she was going to have to be more proactive and a lot smarter than Lisa Dawson.

"I hope that you do have a plan, Rose," Ruth stated, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Pardon me?" Rose frowned. She hadn't expected her mother to say anything whatsoever to her. After the revelation that they never did have a close relationship, her feelings about Ruth had been conflicting. On one hand, she wanted a relationship with Ruth. She wanted to get to know the woman better, especially after the sweet memory from the other day. But on the other hand, to know that her mother's actions had once driven her to nearly jumping off of a ship...it made her wary. In a way, she could understand Jack's reluctance to trust her, because she felt the same reluctance towards her mother.

"I do hope that you have a plan to reclaim your family before that Lisa Dawson hands them off to another woman, like she tried to do today," Ruth plainly stated. "Trust me, life is even harder for a single woman when on the outside of high society. It is wise to have a husband and a home to secure yourself. You have a husband. You just need to reclaim him and quickly."

Rose was taken aback. Ruth was acting like she wasn't trying with Jack, and she had been. She actually felt that she had made some leeway with him, despite Lisa Dawson's efforts. After all, it wasn't Barbara that held Jack's attention throughout dinner. It was her...or rather her interactions with Cora, but still...she had his attention and even his love. She just needed his trust and that was something you can't rush. It was something that took time to gain, or regain in her case.

"Mother, I am doing all I can. I've talked to Jack. Shared with him each and every memory that returns...made my feelings for him clear. The thing is that he doesn't trust me not to hurt him again."

"Well make him see that you won't."

"I need time for that mother. He has to see for himself that I won't hurt him again. I hate that I had hurt him at all. It kills me every day to know what I did," She angrily wiped at a tear. "I don't even deserve him. He's funny, creative, kind, and sweet and I hurt him..."

"Rose..."

"And don't tell me not to blame myself, that I was sick. It doesn't change the fact that I had hurt him and for so long and now here I am wanting him back. I don't blame Lisa Dawson for hating me, I hate myself."

"You always were melodramatic," Ruth tsked, shaking her head.

"You don't understand, mother. Did you even love daddy? The way I love Jack?"

Ruth frowned and shook her head. "No. I didn't. For people like us...people raised in high society...marriage was a business deal. Love had nothing to do with it. That's why it was so easy for me to arrange your engagement to Hockley. You didn't need to love the man. You just needed to be a proper wife, give him his heirs and look pretty on his arm. In a way it's a better way. When love comes into it….things get a lot more difficult. Like now."

Rose had to admit, that was true. Things were a lot more difficult. If it was just a business deal between her and Jack, she probably would have had him back right away. But instead it involved the heart and emotions and trust, which meant there was a lot of work to do to repair the damage.

Ruth continued on, wanting to give her daughter some advise that she could use. True, she would rather have had Rose married to Caledon Hockley or some other rich man, but those times were well over and she had to work with what they had.

"Rose...we may no longer be high society, but we are still Dewitt Bukaters. Known for their determination and creativity. We never back down from a challenge. We always fight to get what we want, through whatever means necessary. I used my gifts in the wrong way with you, but you can use them for the right reasons. To remain with the man you love. If you want your family back, I'll help you use those tools. Because if you don't use them, Lisa Dawson will have your daughter calling that plain Jezebel momma and we don't want that."

"I...I don't know mother..."

They approached the bed and breakfast, where Molly was waiting on the front porch, probably curious about how their visit had gone. Ruth stopped walking and grabbed Rose's arm, making her turn and face her. "You think about what I said. That girl may not seem like competition now, Rose. But that can change. When you're ready to use what I had passed down to you, let me know."

"I thought that you didn't like Jack."

"It wasn't that I disliked him. It was that...he was getting in the way of the plans I had for you at the time. Now those plans are gone and...well you love him and after losing you after the sinking, I want to see you happy. Even if it's with Jack Dawson."

"Are you two coming, or not! I need my gossip!" Molly hollered, causing Ruth to grimace with indignation and for Rose to laugh.

"We're coming," Rose smiled, feeling a little better. Not that the road to Jack was clear, but she didn't feel so alone now that she had the help of her mother. Maybe there was hope for both relationships after all.


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: Happy Valentines Day! I have good news and bad news. Good News: This chapter is full of Jack/Rose goodness. Bad News: It's the last pre-written chapter, so the next update might take a little longer. But I hope the Jack/Rose scenes will be enough to hold you over:) Have a great day everyone!)**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning that Jack woke up to. The night before, he spent in dreams of Titanic. Not the terrifying, horrific parts, but the parts that were worth remembering. Meeting Rose, taking her to the real party down in steerage, drawing her wearing the heart of the ocean necklace, fleeing Lovejoy, making love in the backseat of a car, then her vowing to get off the ship with him when it docked. So many good memories that out shined the bad. It made him remember how he had fallen in love with her from the start.

Jack got out of bed and got dressed and smiled when he heard the sounds of his daughter in the nursery. He left his room and entered the nursery to find Cora sitting up in bed, wide awake. The sketch of Rose on Titanic was his best drawing, but Cora was his masterpiece. He couldn't believe that he helped make such a beautiful little girl. With a smile, he lifted her out of bed and hugged her.

"Good morning, sweetie. It looks like daddy has woken up just in time," He placed her back in bed and began to pick out her outfit for the day. "So what do you want to do today, Miss. Cora?"

"Picnic!" The child happily chirped.

"Okay, picnic it is. But it'll have to be a little bit later. Let's not forget, daddy has to help with chores," he picked out a white and blue dress and slipped it onto the little girl.

It was a quiet morning in the Dawson house. He had a quiet breakfast with his cousin and Uncle and then helped his Uncle with some small projects he had going. At noon, Jack decided it was time for Cora's picnic. He grabbed his daughter and was heading out the door when Lisa stopped him.

"You should ask Barb if she'd want to join you at the lake. It really is a lovely day out," Lisa suggested, hoping that his cousin would take her advise.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "We talked about this before, Lisa. I'm not interested in Barbara like that. She's nice and all, but...I'm not going to waste her time."

"Not interested? But she was the one you always called when you needed someone to watch Cora You always stop and talk to her, I even saw you sketching her a few times! What was that if you're not interested?"

"I had her watch Cora, because Cora loves her. She always good with Cora and brings her treats and stuff. I stop and talk to her because I consider her a friend and I sketch everyone if the mood strikes me. It never meant that I was in love with anyone," Jack chuckled and then grew serious. "I think you're trying to push something with Barbara because you think I'm going to take Rose back."

"Well, it looks like you are. You came in with her yesterday and I saw the two of you. You were going to kiss her!"

Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know what I plan to do about Rose. But like I told you, that's my business. Really, Lisa. You need to start courting. Find yourself a boyfriend to distract you from what I'm doing."

"She'll break your heart again, Jack. Maybe even worse than before. Is she worth it?"

Jack had to think. Was the threat of more heartbreak worth the risk? And was the risk only with Rose? Barbara could hurt him too. Any woman could. Rose had just been the first.

"Love is always worth the risk, I guess. If it wasn't, us humans would stop doing it."

Lisa sighed, allowing her arms to hang at her sides as she looked at her cousin. "I just don't want you to get a broken heart again, Jack."

"Neither do I. But Rose was sick when she had left and I don't think she'd do it again. Just no more set ups like that, okay? Whether I take Rose back or not."

Lisa sighed, giving into Jack's demand. "Fine. I'll let things be."

"Thank you," Jack walked over and kissed her cheek. He waved goodbye as he left the house.

…..

Rose sat quietly on the porch swing of the bed and breakfast, trying to coax more memories to the surface. The next time she'd see Jack, she would like to do so with another memory. She's been sitting there for a few hours now, and still there was nothing.

"Rosie, darlin. Why don't you come on in and get some rest. You've been out here for quite a while," Molly stepped out onto the porch, eyeing her young friend with concern.

"I'm fine, Molly. Really. I'm just trying to get another memory to come. One of Jack preferably."

"You can't force it, darlin...but speak of the devil," Molly placed her hand on her hips as Jack came up to the porch with Cora in one arm and a picnic basket in the other. "Jack Dawson, what are you two doing here?"

"Hello Molly," Jack smiled, his gaze drifting to Rose almost immediately. He hadn't planned on inviting Rose when he first started out, but after the talk with Lisa, he felt that it'd be a good idea. He wanted Rose to see lake wissota and also spend even more time with Cora in a more relaxed atmosphere. "Cora wants to know if her momma would like to join us for a picnic lunch by the lake."

Rose's eyes widened in shock. She had not been expecting Jack to show up here much less invite her out for a picnic! She could hear her mother now, telling her to stop being foolish and accept.

"Really?" Rose managed to gasp.

Jack simply laughed at the shock in her voice and nodded. "Really. It'll just be the three of us, unless Molly wants to come along."

"Oh you three go ahead. Let Cora here get used to the both of you together again," Molly winked.

"Do I need to wear anything special?" Rose asked, getting to her feet.

"What you have on is fine, darlin," Molly chuckled, winking at Jack. "I am sure Jack here thinks that you're beautiful, no matter what you wear anyway."

Rose blushed, not missing Jack's own cheeks pinkening a little. "Tell mother I've gone to spend the rest of the day with Jack and Cora."

"I will. Now go. Don't keep them waiting," Molly waved, happy to see Jack and Rose on friendly terms. Looking at them, she had hope that everything would work out. Jack couldn't keep that wall up forever. In fact, him showing up here, initiating an outing himself, that was a very good sign if she did say so herself.

….

Jack wasn't the only one who thought it'd be a good day for a picnic. The area around the lake was littered with people sitting out on blankets and picnic tables, with food spread before them. Children ran and played and there were even some children playing in the lake itself. It was a gorgeous scene and Rose drank it in with wide green eyes.

"Welcome to lake wissota," Jack smiled, his eyes already scanning for a place to sit up their spread.

"It's gorgeous," Rose looked around appreciatively, her arms full of Cora, who happily clapped her hands. "Daddy swim!"

"Not today, Cora. Maybe some other day, when momma and I are more prepared," Jack winked at his daughter.

"She swims in the lake?" Rose frowned, not sure if she liked the idea of the child anywhere near the water.

"Never alone. I always keep her in my arms and I only walk in until the water is knee deep," Jack shrugged. "I've only recently got brave enough for that much. I'm so afraid that I'm going to drop her or something."

"Oh I doubt that you would do that. You're wonderful with her."

"You think so?"

Rose simply nodded, following him to an area where there was a large oak tree and a nice clearing. She watched as he placed the basket down and pulled out a checkered blanket and began unpacking the food. Rose settled down onto the blanket, keeping Cora on her lap.

"It really is a lovely day for a picnic," Rose sighed, looking around. Her smile faded a little when she saw a couple that weren't much older than she and Jack. The girl had the guy's head on her lap and she was stroking his hair as he looked up at her with all the love in the world and by the look on her face, the feeling was mutual. She couldn't help but feel that the couple should be her and Jack. "Were we ever like that?"

Jack followed Rose's gaze and sighed. Yes, they had been like that couple. There had been no one that he cherished more than Rose...well, except for Cora. "Yeah, we were. We were young and living our dream in Santa Monica. We were happy…"

Rose sighed, looking away from the couple, wondering if they'll ever be like that again. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up to meet a world of blue. She licked her lips, barely aware of the small child in her arms. "Why did you like me?"

Jack chuckled. "What?"

Rose chewed on her bottom lip, thinking about her upbringing and the kind of woman that her mother was. It made her wonder what kind of woman she had been. What made Jack like her? She couldn't have been too bad...could she? Would Jack like a woman like her mother? She doubted it.

"What made you like me? What kind of person was I? Was I like mother? Or was I different?"

"Oh, you were different. Very different. I never met a first class girl like you before," Jack shook his head, a little amused, yet understanding where she was coming from. She must feel like she was stepping into someone else's life and she wanted to know who that person was.

"Tell me about myself. Tell me all about the Rose Dewitt Bukater you knew. Maybe that will help me get a better hold on my memories..."

"Well...you were no picnic. In fact, you were a spoiled brat even," Jack sadly smiled, remembering the last time he had said those words. He had been so desperate to help her back then. He had seen her spirit and had wanted to save her before her mother and Cal could stamp it out. "But beneath that...you were amazing. You were kind, intelligent. You had dreams and ambitions and wanted to do more than be decorative. You had this fire...this beautiful fire and it saw you through the sinking. It saw us both through, actually."

"Jack..."

"Rose."

"I want to get back to being her. For you and for myself and for Cora."

Jack looked at her and reached over to tuck a loose curl behind her ear. "You will. It'll just take time and patience, but you'll get back there Rose."

She hoped so. She wanted to feel like a normal person again, not someone always walking around in a fog, wishing that someone else's life was her own.

"Let's see...I had stopped by the diner on the way to the bed and breakfast and had them pack some sandwiches and pretzels and some juice….and some cake...chocolate."

"I love chocolate," Rose giggled as Jack began to dig out the food.

"Funny, a certain little girl loves chocolate too. Now I know why," Jack snorted.

"Really? What else does she like?" Rose asked, kissing the child's cheek, wanting to get to know everything about her.

"Teddy bears. Lullabys. Cuddles and kisses. People. She's a big people person. I think she got that from me. She's inquisitive, always wanting to explore. Oh and she can be very dramatic," Jack gave a little snort.

"Wait, are you implying that she got that from me?"

"Hey you said it," Jack grinned, gaining a playful slap on the arm from Rose. "If it makes you feel better, I like your drama. It's what's going to make you a great actress in the moving pictures."

Rose laughed. "I wanted to be an actress?"

"Yeah. If not that, a dancer like Isadora Duncan, a wild pagan spirit. Those were your words. Of course, you also wanted to be an artist, living in a garret, poor but free. You bit my head off when I said you wouldn't last a week," Jack smiled at the memory. God, she was amazing! Just remembering that conversation, it was making him fall even deeper in love with her all over again. "You're the most amazing woman I've ever known really. I had never met anyone like you...I still haven't. You were one of a kind."

Rose couldn't help but feel a little anxious. The look on Jack's face when he described her….it was something she hadn't seen before. His face just lit up and how he called her amazing...what if she couldn't live up to that? What if she disappointed him? What if she could never get back to being that Rose again? She'll lose him…

Her voice was almost a whisper when she spoke next. Her fear was apparent. "What if I can't get back to being her? What if...what if my memories never come back fully? What if I can never get back to being the Rose you fell in love with?"

Jack frowned and then cursed himself. He had gotten carried away and now she was afraid of being a disappointment. What had he been thinking? He hadn't been. He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, listen to me. You are the same Rose, memories or no memories. At your very core, you are the same Rose that I fell in love with. Even if the memories don't come back."

"I don't want to disappoint you. I don't want to hurt you again..."

"The only way you can disappoint and hurt me again is by not trying and by leaving. You're here and you are showing no signs of taking off again, so I think you're pretty much safe."

"It's strange...I barely remember you and Cora...but I love the both of you so much. Being here with you two...it means the world to me."

He wanted to kiss her right then and there and return those feelings...but still something held him back. He gently touched her face and smiled. "You being here with us means the world to me too."

Rose felt sad that he didn't kiss her, but his words meant a lot and the look in his eyes...they spoke of his feelings and that was all she needed. The kiss would come someday, but just being in his presence, knowing that he returned her feelings, even though he felt reluctant to act on them, it meant the world to her.

…..

When they returned to the boarding house, they found Molly pacing the floor and Ruth sitting in the chair looking worried.

"We're back. What's going on? Molly, you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders," Rose observed.

"I afraid that I do, darlin. I hate to break this to ya but I have to go back to Denver. There's a family emergency and I'm afraid that I am needed," Molly explained, twisting her hands, hating that she was doing this to Rose and Ruth. They were here to get Rose back with Jack and here she was ruining everything.

"I don't see why you can't just deal with it from a distance, Molly. Really, Rose and I...we have business here to see to, mainly repairing my daughter's marriage. I thought that you were going to be here to help us. Where will we go? We have no money to stay here and I highly doubt..."

"Mother stop. Can't you see she is upset. Plus this is her family. You and I are just friends, but they are her blood," Rose cut her mother off, walking up to Molly to place a hand on her arm, stopping her pacing.

"What is it that you need to do, Molly? For how long?"

"I need to head back to Denver...but I don't know for how long...I know that this comes at a bad time. I had promised to help and I mean to keep that promise..."

"But you can't just ignore your family when they need you. I understand," Rose nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. She was going to miss Molly and her advise. She was going to miss her presence all together. Molly had given her comfort and a sense of confidence that her own mother didn't give her. But she couldn't keep her from her real family, she wouldn't. She was needed in Denver.

"Well what will become of us with no money or home?" Ruth fretted, twisting her hands nervously. She had worked so hard to stay off the streets of Philadelphia and did not find the streets of a small town anymore appetizing than the streets of a big city.

"You can always come with me, I suppose...," Molly looked worriedly between Jack and Rose, feeling that would be the worse thing. Jack could feel that Rose was abandoning him all over again and all progress made that day would be lost. She couldn't let Rose risk that. "Or I could pay for the room as long as you both are here..."

Rose gasped. Of course, she couldn't leave town. Not when she was so close to getting her family back. She saw the look in Jack's eyes at the lake. His walls were crumbling. He was beginning to trust her...she couldn't destroy that trust now. But she couldn't accept Molly's charity either...that was too much..."Molly..."

Jack spoke up, surprising even himself. "You can stay with me. There's an extra room and Cora would love it if you both around permanently." He had not known that the day would end with bringing Rose and Ruth home with him...but the decision to make the offer...it felt right.

Ruth's eyes lit up. They were saved! Not to mention, limitless access to Cora...Rose had better not refuse! She remained apprehensively awaiting her daughter's answer.

"Now that sounds like a good idea," Molly nodded her approval. Maybe things were going to work out after all. By all signs, it looked as if Jack's walls were crumbling down faster than anyone of them had thought possible. It was obvious to her that his love for Rose was stronger than any mistrust he may have. He seemed to be doing all he could to keep her in his life.

Rose was shocked by the offer, but happy as well. She was also reluctant. What if he felt obligated? What if he was just being nice and didn't want her to move in with him yet after all? "Are you sure? I mean...you don't have to take us in. Molly already offered to pay for the room..."

"Rose!" Ruth gasped.

"Quiet Ruth!" Molly hushed, curious about what Jack's reaction to Rose's reaction would be. The girl was giving him an out. Would he take it? Would the love he have for her allow him to?

Jack paused. He knew that this was moving fast. They were still rebuilding the bond with Cora, and between them both if he was being honest. He still had some trust issues...but his feelings for her...the trust issues were becoming less and less. He loved her still, so much and he couldn't let her depend on Molly's charity or leave town when he could prevent it! This was the right thing to do, his heart and mind screamed it.

"I'm sure. I wouldn't make the offer if I wasn't. Besides, Cora would love to have you and Ruth around all the time," Jack shrugged, inwardly admitting that he would too.

"Well that settles things. We'll move in with Mr. Dawson. I do believe that this is for the best. After all, you two are husband and wife. What better way than to get to know each other again?" Ruth chuckled, relieved to be once again saved from the streets.

Rose just gave a nervous smile herself, hoping that this was the right thing to do and would bring her even closer to Jack. She still longed to know what his kiss was like. Maybe being in under the same roof as him would bring her closer to knowing.


	21. Chapter 21

When Jack returned home with Rose and Ruth in tow, Weaver Dawson was in the sitting room, reading the evening's newspaper. He looked up, his eyes widening in surprise to see Ruth and Rose. He got up, placing the paper on the table.

"We have company," He smiled, his eyes on Ruth. It was obvious that he was attracted to the woman. She was beautiful and the first class coldness made her a challenge that he was all too eager to tackle.

Jack nodded, looking around to make sure that Lisa was not in earshot. She had made her dislike of Rose known and was sure to make his wife feel uncomfortable. To be honest,he wanted Rose to feel comfortable and wanted wherever he was. She was Cora's mother after all, and despite everything, he still was in love with her. He couldn't help it, his love for Rose was just a part of him. He couldn't stop loving her, just like he couldn't stop breathing. That didn't mean he was ready to return to the way things were, but it was just a fact that he couldn't ignore, no matter how much he wanted to. Lisa would just have to deal. Funny how he knew that his Uncle wouldn't mind. He had noticed the older man's interest in Rose's mother.

"Yes. Molly had to return to Denver, so I asked Rose and her mother to stay here. That way they have a place to stay and have full access to Cora and it will make it easier for Cora to bond with Rose."

"Well, may I be the first to say welcome home ladies. I hope that you enjoy it here with us gentlemen...and lady if you count my daughter," Weaver chuckled good-naturedly, reminding Rose of Jack somewhat.

Jack could kiss his Uncle at that point. He had an ally in Weaver when it came to Rose. "Where is Lisa?"

"At the market with Barb. I should go and let her to know to buy extra now that there's six of us instead of four,"Weaver winked, heading for the door.

"Thank you," Jack sighed in relief, knowing what his Uncle was doing. He was going to take all of Lisa's anger onto himself, sparing Jack. At least that was what Jack took from it. Weaver just winked and went out the door, leaving Jack with the two women and the baby. "Okay, follow me. I'll show you to your room."

Silently, Rose, who was carrying Cora while Jack handled their bags, and Ruth followed Jack up to the second floor where he lead them to the bedroom right across from their own. He opened the door to reveal a nice size room with two twin beds inside. There was a dresser up against the right wall and a closet right next to it. Rose thought the room was nice while Ruth found herself missing the luxerious suites that she was used to.

"I know, it's not much...but you two can decorate it however you want," Jack carried their bags inside and set them right next to the dresser.

Rose stood there, unable to keep herself from thinking about the room across the hall. The one with the big bed with pillows and blankets that contained Jack's scent...a scent that made her feel safe and secure. She remembered waking up there and how Jack had sat by her side and talked to her and how soft his gaze was when he looked at her. Would she ever return to that room?

"Rose? Are you okay?" Jack's voice cut through her thoughts. She had gone silent and he wondered if maybe she was unhappy about something.

Blushing, she smiled. "I'm fine, Jack. I was just remembering the other day...when I fainted..."

Jack looked at her wonderingly. What was she remembering of that day? He remembered carrying her and having her in his bed. How that night he couldn't sleep, because his pillow smelled of her perfume. It had brought back bittersweet memories and made it even more impossible to keep his walls up. Walls that seemed to be crumbling right now, as she silently walked up to him and placed a slender hand at the base of his neck, where his hairline started. Her hands slid up and slid along the soft strands of his hair.

"Your hair...it's so silky...," she sighed, closing her eyes as she felt his breath against her face.

He swallowed, noticing how close he was. A few more steps and he could kiss her. "You always liked playing with my hair. I never understood it."

"Daddy!" Cora chirpped excitedly, holding her arms out to Jack, who blinked a bit startled, the spell broken. He chuckled and let Rose slip her into his arms.

"What is it, Cora bear?" He cuddled the child, kissing her blond curls.

"Me sleepy!"

"Perhaps you and Rose should put her to bed together. I'll unpack our things," Ruth offered, wanting to give Rose some alone time with Jack and Cora. See if they'll bond as a family unit. She was positive that the more time Rose and Jack spent together and with the child, the sooner they'll return to being a loving married couple.

"Want to join me?" Jack looked at Rose.

"I'd love to," She smiled. She looked at her mother, feeling guilty for leaving all the unpacking to her. "Will you be alright, mother?"

"I will be fine. Now go. See your daughter to bed and spend time with your husband," Ruth shooed her away, not wanting to discuss the matter.

Rose simply nodded and followed Jack out into the hall.

"Well, that was weird," Jack chuckled. "There was once a time when us spending time together alone was that woman's worse nightmare."

Rose simply shrugged. She had no idea what Ruth had been like in the past. She was sure that the memories would return, but at that moment, they were still as lost as everything else. "Molly said that she had changed. It makes me wonder what she was really like. Was she really that bad? I'd think that if she was, you wouldn't let her near Cora."

Jack sighed as he lead the way into the nursery. "If she wasn't Cora's only living grandmother...I don't know if I would have been so welcoming. But she is and Cora could use all the family that she can get. I do agree with Molly, though. She does seemed to have changed. She's not the same Ruth I had met on Titanic."

"Jack! Jack Dawson, we need to talk!" Lisa's voice floated upstairs, sounding rather annoyed.

Jack winced at the tinge of anger he heard in her voice. He had a feeling that Uncle Weaver was not able to calm her down. "I better go see what she wants. You know the way to the nursery, right?" He slipped a yawning Cora into Rose's arms, who eyes widened in alarm.

"You want me to put her down? By myself?" She tried not to panic. After all, this was what she was here for, to build her bond with Cora. This was one of the ways, but she had been certain that Jack would be with her.

"Of course. You'll do fine. She's already halfway asleep. Just put her in bed, talk to her until she drifts off and you're done."

Rose was still unsure of herself, but Jack seemed to have faith in her when it came to Cora and she didn't want to prove him wrong,so she simply nodded with a tight smile. "Alright..."

Jack gave her a reassuring smile and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "You'll do fine. I'll be back up in a minute."

Rose blushed, inwardly relishing the touch of his hand, so warm and gentle, and the look in his eyes...

"Okay," She nodded. She watched him go. She already missed his presence. Not for the first time, she wondered how she had ever managed to forget Jack Dawson. He seemed to be the kind of man that a woman would never forget. Not in a million years.

Shaking the lust filled thoughts out of her head, she continued on to the nursery, where she placed Cora into her bed and smiled as the child laid down, clearly exhausted from the day.

"Yes, it has been a busy day with mommy and daddy hasn't it? I promise, there will be a lot more days for the three of us. I am never going to leave you again. I don't even know how it happened the first time," Rose sighed wistfully. "I'd do anything to get that time back with you and daddy. I'd do anything for it never to have happened at all. When he looks at me...I see what could have been. Those lonely two years...they wouldn't have been lonely at all. I would have had you two..."

Watching her daughter, Rose realized that she had missed so much, from Cora's first steps, to her first words and everything in between. So many firsts that will never happen again. Firsts that had been stolen from her by her own failing mind. Hot tears welled up as she thought about all that had happened without her. Why? Why had it happened? Why did she lose her memory when she had every reason not to? It killed her that she didn't have those moments with Cora and that her relationship with Jack was in pieces now. Yes, it could be put back together, but there would still be missing pieces. Things that she'll never be privy to and who knows if Jack will ever really trust her again, even if he did take her back. Sniffling, she watched as Cora drifted to sleep and then turned away, unable to stop the flow of tears.

Jack came back up five minutes later, after letting an irate Lisa know that this was his parents house and that Rose was welcomed there whether they were together or not, just by the sheer fact that she was Cora's mother. His tone had booked no argument and he hadn't waited for a response. So he was shocked to return to the second floor to find Rose standing next to a sleeping Cora's bed, in tears. He frowned, wondering if she had heard any of the argument from downstairs.

"Rose?" He slowly entered the room, reminiscent of the way he had approached her when they had first met and he had been terrified that she would jump off the back of the ship. "Rose, what's wrong? What happened?"

Rose turned around to look at Jack, embarrassed to be caught crying over what couldn't be changed. "I was just talking to her and...it struck me that...I had missed her first steps...her first word...and so many other firsts that I will never be able to get back!"

Jack walked up to her, his heart breaking for Rose. This had been hard on him, but it had really been hard on Rose. He had no idea what she must be going through, finding out that she had a family, a child, and that there were parts of that child's life that she had missed out on and will never be able to get back.

He placed a gentle and on her shoulder and wiped away her tears with the other. "I can't imagine what you must be going through right now. It must be devastating."

She simply nodded, afraid to move or speak, afraid she'd scare him off somehow. He was so close right now...and being so gentle. She was seeing the Jack that she had fallen in love with on Titanic, the one that had been compassionate enough to talk her out of jumping off the back of the ship. She didn't want to do anything to break the moment.

"I can't tell you that you haven't missed it all, because you have. But, I can tell you that it's not completely hopeless. I was here and I can tell you all about it...I can even show you."

Rose sniffed and looked up into those blue eyes, letting them fill her world. "How?"

"Well, I am an artist. I can draw it for you, if you like. Capture the moments on paper and tell you about each one. Would you like that?"

Rose stared at Jack, amazed that he would do so much work for her. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course! It involves two things I love. Drawing and Cora." Three, if he was counting. Drawing, Cora, and the woman he was doing it for, Rose.

She smiled through her tears, feeling them dry already. "I really would like that. Thank you."

"Anytime. If you ever need anything, Rose don't be afraid to come ask me. I'll help you in any way I can."

Overcome with emotion, she wanted to not only thank him, but to tell him just how much he meant to her, how much she loved him. How she thought of him all the time and when she thought of the future, she could only see him and their daughter. That he was the reason why she wanted her memory back, because no matter how horrific they may have been, there were good ones too...good ones that revolved around him and she wanted them back desperately.

"Well, Cora's asleep for a while. I say that you go get settled yourself and I'll get started on those sketches," He winked, taking a step back, realizing just how close they were standing.

"Okay...thank you Jack...for everything. The picnic, taking mother and I in...this time with Cora and now your offer to draw her first words and steps...you've been so good to me. You've probably always been good to me. You've given me more than I deserve...and I can't even repay you..."

"You already have. You gave me Cora and she's...she's been everything. She's proof of just how amazing our time together was."

"I want to remember it, Jack."

"You will. And if you don't, that's okay too. We'll make new memories. Even better ones."

Rose's eyes almost widened at that part. Was that hope he was giving her? Was that him telling her that he was going to take her back? She didn't want to assume, so she kept the question to herself, but she allowed her heart to soar. Going by Jack's words, she was closer to getting him back than she could ever dream.

And perhaps she was. Jack was pretty much over denying his feelings for his beautiful wife. All the fear and reluctance he had felt was quickly fading away. With her living under the same roof now, it was only a matter of time.


	22. Chapter 22

_A little boy stood in front of a door that was about to cave in from a wall of ocean. He was crying for his papa, making Rose's heart hurt for him. She looked at Jack, her eyes pleading._

 _"We can't leave him," She stated, seeing the same emotions she felt mirrored in Jack's eyes._

 _Jack glanced at the stairway leading back up, which was quickly being covered by water._

 _"Come on," He stated, running up to the boy with Rose right behind him. Just as he picked the boy up in his arms, the door groaned loudly, signaling that it was about to give way. With the child still screaming for his papa, Jack and Rose ran back to the stairway, just to find it impassable. "This way!"_

 _Jack turned around and ran back towards the door, just as a burly man appeared with suitcases in hands. He must have been the child's father, because he grabbed the boy from Jack, pushing him away as he yelled in a language that Rose didn't recognize._

 _Jack and Rose could only watch as the man turned to pick up his suitcase and began running towards the door that was about to give way._

 _"Wait! Come back!" Jack yelled, running after the man. "You're going the wrong way!"_

 _Rose joined in, even though she knew that the man wouldn't understand their words, but they had to try. "Wait, you're going the wrong way!"_

 _Suddenly the door is replaced by a wall of water that sweeps the boy away and heads for Jack and Rose, determined to claim them as well..._

A scream was in Rose's throat as she sat up in bed, her eyes wide open, but her mind stuck in the dream. She bolted out of bed and into the hall. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the images to go away as the terror from the dream refused to lose it's grip. A sob escaped her as she slid down to the floor and buried her face against her knees, the sight of that crying little boy replaying in her head over and over again.

Jack was just finishing off a drawing for his job when he heard the sound of a door open and closed then muffled sobs. He frowned, wondering what was going on. Dinner had been tense, thanks to Lisa's insistence on making it clear that she did not want Rose there. Exhausted from the day, Rose had gone on to bed while Jack pulled Lisa aside and told her to either be civil or leave. Lisa just huffed and walked away, leaving Jack to retire to his room as well, where he remained, working on his drawing. He hadn't expected to see Rose again that night...but what if she was upset about Lisa? What if his cousin had said something mean while Jack was not around?

Closing the portfolio, he got up from the desk and opened the door to sure enough find Rose on the floor, with her knees pulled up to her chest, sobbing. He frowned. She looked...not horrible. Rose could never look horrible, but she reminded him of how she looked that awful night, when they had been fighting for their lives. Slowly he approached her, not sure what was going on.

"What's wrong?" He gently asked. He knelt before her, placing a hand against hers. "Rose, what happened?" He didn't like how she was shivering or how she seemed to choke on her sobs.

Rose seemed to be trapped in her own grief. The memory of the boy had taken over and all she could feel was the cold and hear his terrified sobs. She didn't feel Jack's arms wrap around her as he scooped her up off the floor, or hear his comforting words as he carried her into his room, closing the door behind them so no one else could hear her cries.

He sat her on the bed and sat beside her, his arms wrapped around her as she continued to sob. He didn't know just how long they sat like that, but finally her sobs did fade away, but she remained in his arms, with her face pressed against his shoulder. He rubbed her arms, gently.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, knowing that she wasn't. Knowing that she must have had a memory. A bad one this time.

Rose shook her head. "No. I'm not. Unless...unless you tell me that he survived somehow."

Jack frowned. "Who?"

Rose sniffed, another tear sliding down her cheek. "The boy."

Jack frowned, confused at first. What boy could she...? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks as the memory came to him. Fuck...why that one? Of all the memories from Titanic, why did it have to be that one? "I'm sorry, Rose. He...he didn't. His father grabbed him...and then the water swept them away...we couldn't save them...we had barely saved ourselves..."

"I remember us trying to tell that man he was going the wrong way...but he didn't understand. I don't think he would have listened, even if he could...oh god, that poor child!" Rose sobbed again.

"I know, Rose. I know, it was bad. I wish I could tell you that was the only bad thing that you'll remember, but you know I can't."

Rose clinged to him, thinking that she didn't want to remember anymore. She didn't want to remember any of it, even the good parts. She could start over with Jack. Make good memories that won't send her into a sobbing mess. But there was no getting out of it. Her brain was going to drag those memories back, and she was going to have to do what she hadn't done the first time around. She was going to have to deal with them.

"How did you do it, Jack? How did you deal with it all?"

"I don't know. I just did. I had to. You and Cora needed me. Then Cora needed me and...I just took it day by day, moment by moment. I remembered the good parts and looked for the good things in life and just tried to be grateful that we survived. Heck, I didn't even have to try. I was grateful. Especially for you. I was so grateful for you, Rose. You have no idea. You were the one thing that made winning those tickets worth it."

Rose stared at him with wide green eyes, her heart in her throat. Just listening to him, it was all in his voice. He loved her, he really did. It made her even more sad that she hadn't been able to hold it together for him like he had for her. She did love him, though. She had to have loved him because it had been there when she had set eyes on him again. The very moment. For the past two years, she had felt that a part of herself was missing and it had been. It had been with him all along. She just hadn't known it until Molly had pointed him out in the park.

Jack's smile was sad as he wiped away her tears with one hand while holding her with the other. "It will be alright, Rose. All of that stuff on Titanic, it's over now. You're safe, just remember that, alright? We came through it together and we'll go through it together. You just come and get me when the memories come. I'll do whatever you need me to, okay? You just have to tell me."

Rose simply nodded, grateful to have this man's love, despite the two years apart. "I'm sorry that I woke you."

"You didn't. I was just working on a project for work. I needed to take a break anyway. Are you okay now?"

"I don't know. The memory is still there...but it's not so...loud now. It's like there's a distance that wasn't there before..."

"Good," He smiled, suddenly letting her go so he could pull back the covers on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Jack smiled and shrugged. "I still have some work to do, but you can stay in here as long as you like. Just get under the covers and relax."

"Really?" Rose didn't know what to say. She was surprised by the offer, and grateful. She felt...safe in here. Like there was a barrier between her and the bad memories. Like nothing bad could get to her in this room, surrounded by Jack's presence. How had he known?

"Really. In Santa Monica, you used to say how you always felt safe with me. I want you to feel that way again, Rose. I want you to know that you're always safe wherever I am. I will never let anything happen to you."

Rose blushed and smiled, feeling shy. "I already do feel that way. You make me feel safe, Jack. From the moment I saw you in the park."

"Good. I'm glad," Jack smiled. "Come now. Get in."

Rose simply smiled and did as she was told. She scooted onto the bed and sighed as he tucked the covers around her, making a cocoon.

"I'll be over at the desk drawing. You get some sleep, alright? I'll be here if you need me."

Rose simply nodded, the memory of the boy beginning to fade as Jack's scent and presence filled her. Again, she wished that he would kiss her...or at least lay beside her and hold her, but this was more than she had the right to ask for, at least in her mind anyway.

"Thank you, Jack," She smiled, grabbing his hand before he could walk back over to the desk he had abandoned.

"Anytime, Rose. You jump, I jump. Always."

She smiled at the promise that sounded so familar to her. "Always..."

Jack simply smiled and returned to his portfolio, trying not to think about the beautiful woman in his bed, so he could concentrate.

As for Rose, she didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted to stay awake and breathe in Jack's scent and watch as he worked. But sleep did come, and with it, a dream. A dream of her flying with her beautiful artist behind her, both of their arms stretched out like wings, flying off into the horizon...


	23. Chapter 23

Rose woke up with the feeling of warm breath brushing the back of her neck. Frowning, she turned over onto her opposite side, and opened her eyes to the sleeping face of Jack, who was fully clothed, and laying on top of the covers instead of underneath, most likely in an attempt to make her comfortable in case she woke up.

She couldn't help but feel a little sad that he felt the need to keep a distance. There once had been a time when they had been comfortable with one another enough to be naked under the covers together. Which was how the beautiful Cora had been made.

Longing fell upon Rose as she tried to find the memory of what it had been like to be so close to Jack in such an undressed way. What had his naked skin felt like against hers? What was it like to kiss those lips in a heated moment of passion? To be held close to his naked body? Loved, safe, and protected? She closed her eyes, trying to call up the memory. Frustrated tears welled up as the memory refused to come.

Sniffling,she opened her eyes to stair into Jack's now opened blue eyes,containing concern.

"You're crying? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper as gentle fingers wiped away her tears.

Rose shook her head, embarrassed about the reason for her tears. It was silly really. Why cry over not being able to remember the night they had concieved their daughter, or not even being able to remember what it was like to be a wife to him? To be a lover? She felt silly, but she couldn't hide from him. She knew that things would only get worse between them if she tried.

"It's silly, really. I...I was just trying to remember the night...we made Cora...what it was like...but the memory wouldn't come. I can't even remember what it was like to kiss you..."

"Rose..."

"I'm sorry. I know that I'm being...silly and maybe strange...it's just...it was a part of my life that I want back and...I'm afraid that I'll never get it back. That I'll always be this...half of a person..."

Jack's heart went out to Rose. He couldn't help it. He could only imagine what it was like to find that you had a life that you couldn't remember but wanted back, yet the memories that you want won't come.

"Be patient, it'll come back eventually. You're already remembering some, even though it's not the memory you want. But it'll come Rose. I'm sure of it."

She looked into those warm blue eyes, full of warm concern and affection. Her own hand slid up to touch his face and she licked her lips at the warmth and smoothness of his skin. He was so exquisite. How did she get so lucky to have this man be a part of her past and present? To share a child with him?

"You are amazing," She breathed, feeling herself get lost in his gaze.

"No I'm not. I just want to help you get your bond with Cora back," He sadly smiled.

Was that all? She had hoped that he was wanting to get their own bond back as well. But she should have known not to get her hopes up. Jack was just being kind. Comforting her when a bad memory striked, allowing her to sleep in his bed...even next to him...was that all for Cora's sake, or was it something else as well? Everything was so confusing...the only thing that she was sure of was what she wanted. She wanted her family back, and that especially included this handsome man with the stunning blue eyes and mouth that was just begging to be kissed.

"I had a dream...not the one about the boy, but another one. We were flying...at the bow of a ship..."

The widening of Jack's eyes told her that this wasn't just a dream. Her heart beat faster, remembering how he had held her...how he had kissed her in that dream...it had felt so exhilarating...yet unreal...

"I take it that it had really happened? It was a memory?"

"Yes. A very good one. It was our first kiss..."

Rose couldn't help her smile. No matter what, she wanted to kiss him so badly! "It's a really beautiful memory..."

Jack chuckled. "One of the best..."

Looking into his eyes, Rose realized something. If she wanted Jack back, she was going to have to make the first move. If she wanted a kiss from him...she was just going to have to do it. It was forward, her mother would faint if she knew how aggressive Rose was being...but at that moment, she didn't care. She wanted Jack...she wanted his kisses and his hugs. She wanted to know what it was like to be held in a passionate embrace by him. She may not get the passionate embrace...but she could have the kiss...something in his eyes told her so...

Not giving herself anymore time to think about it,she closed her eyes and leaned in until her lips softly connected with his. She felt him pause, then she felt her gentle pressure returned, somewhat hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure what to do, but he did. He kissed her back. Relaxing, she leaned in more as a delicious heat flowed from her head down to her toes.

Suddenly, his lips were no longer on hers, but she could still feel the warmth of his breath against her face. She opened her eyes to stare into a sea of blue that looked both hesitant, yet full of desire and want. Despite seeing her own desire mirrored back, she wondered if she had done something wrong. Maybe she shouldn't have made the first move. After all, she was not the wronged party. He was not the reason why they were not fully together now. That was all her fault, sick or not.

"I'm sorry? Maybe I shouldn't have..."

His hand softly carressing her cheek stopped all words from leaving her lips.

"I wanted it. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't. That for the past few days, I've wanted nothing more than to just take you in my arms and kiss you and let things go back to the way they were before," he confessed, his voice soft and gentle, yet there was a tinge of pain there. He was still hurt by what she had done. He was still scared to trust what they both felt, obviously.

"But?"

"I feel like I'd be taking advantage of you if I let this go any farther. You're still not fully back to yourself and it just wouldn't be right to expect you to...go back to how we were. Besides...we barely knew each other when we got married and made Cora. Maybe it'd be best to take things slow...to let our relationship build back up on a new...more stable foundation. For Cora's sake as well as our own. I do love you, Rose. I'm not going to deny that. I want you back, so badly. But I want us to be more stable in our relationship and I want to feel like...it won't be taking advantage, because we took our time to get to know each other again. Do you understand?"

She did. She was even relieved about it. She had been afraid that he was going to tell her that they could never be together again. That there was too much hurt and that she was only here for Cora and he only wanted to be friends and co-parents. Fortunately, that wasn't it at all. He still loved her. He wanted her back, but he just wanted to take things slowly.

"I understand. I am sorry for being so...forward. It's just...that memory...and...I woke up wanting to kiss you so badly..."

"I understand. Really...the kissing is okay, I don't mind that. I just think we shouldn't go any further than that...not yet."

"You're right...it's best this way...but...can we still kiss? Every now and then?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh. This woman, she was so adorable right then, asking if it was alright if they could still kiss, her eyes wide and hopeful, as if she was a little girl asking for treats. The expression was so familar and with amusement, he knew where he saw it. Their daughter had the same expression. "Yes. We can still kiss. Just a little more warning first."

Pleased, Rose smiled. Somehow she felt like the weakened bond that she had with Jack was strengthening. They may not be back to how they were, but they were going to get there eventually. She was sure of it. "Okay. Can I kiss you now?"

In answer, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet, but chaste kiss. He lingered there for a few seconds, savoring the warmth of her lips against his, then he pulled away againt, his eyes meeting hers.

"We're going to be okay, Rose."

For the first time, she actually felt like they were. For the first time since discovering that she had a family waiting for her, she felt like she was standing on solid ground instead of quick sand. She just hoped that the feeling lasted.

...

It was the early morning hours. Rose was heading back to her room, knowing that there would be questions from both her mother and the awful Lisa Dawson if she was seen leaving Jack's, when she heard a cry coming from the nursery. Frowning, she headed down the hall and into the dark room. She switched on the light to find Cora standing up in bed, her blue eyes full of tears as she cried for her daddy.

"Darling, what's wrong? Was it a bad dream?" Rose immediately went to the child and scooped her up into her arms, hugging her close in a protective embrace. "It's alright. Momma's here. Momma's here now. She's never going to leave you ever again. I promise," She kissed Cora's blond curls, relishing the weight of the child in her arms.

For a few minutes, Cora continued to cry, but then she began to quiet down, realizing that she was in the arms of a familar grown up. She wasn't daddy, but she was close enough.

Rose was so focused on soothing Cora, she didn't notice Jack, who was now leaning in the doorframe, quietly watching, feeling satisfied with his decision to let Rose be a part of Cora's life. He knew it was the right thing and here was proof. He smiled as Rose began to sing a familar tune to the child, one that he sung to her often.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes, up she goes," Rose softly sang to the child, still unaware of Jack's presence.

Jack felt the remains of the wall he had constructed begin to crumble away as he walked up to mother and child and placed a gentle hand on Rose's back and a gentle kiss on Cora's head. He joined her in the singing of the song until the child was back asleep.

"You remembered our song..."

"I remember you singing it to me on Titanic...at the bow. I didn't know, but guessed that maybe you sang it to her as well," Rose smiled, carrying Cora back to bed, not at all surprised that Jack had joined them. "I thought that you had gone to sleep."

"I heard Cora...came in to see that you had beat me to it."

Rose sighed, her mood dampening a little as she stared down at her sleeping daughter. Again, she wondered how she could have walked away from her the way she had and had stayed away for so long? What made her leave her family when she felt such love for them? Tears pricked her eyes and she tried to blink them away, not wanting to spoil this moment with the three of them. But it was no use. The tears would not be denied.

"I...I'm so sorry...how could either of you forgive me for walking away like that? I'm so worry..."

Jack frowned, taken by surprise by the sudden change in mood and topic. He kept his hand against her back and stood a little closer. "Don't. It's alright. We forgive you. You came back to us and that's what matters. Cora won't even remember and...I've already forgiven you. It's the past now and in the past it will stay, as far as Cora and I are concerned. So no more, sorrys. Okay? We forgive you. Now all you have to do is forgive yourself."

She looked at him with sad eyes and slowly shook her head. "I don't know if I can."

Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close. He pressed a gentle kiss against her red curls as they stood there together, looking over their sleeping daughter. He hadn't been lying when he told Rose that he had forgiven her. He had, almost seamlessly it felt. He just couldn't keep hold of that hurt and anger. He just wished that Rose would get there too. He hoped that someday, Rose could forgive herself for something that she had no control over. He did know one thing. He'll stand by her for as long as it took for her to get there. That was a silent promise that he was willing to make.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning, Jack woke and sat up in bed, trying to ignore the flowery scent of Rose's perfume, left on his pillows the night before. He closed his eyes and wondered if having her in his room had been such a good idea after all. How could he make a good decision when he woke up missing her because her perfume lingered on his bedding and the memory of her lips still lingered against his own?

He should never hae allowed those few chaste kisses. He did not know what he had been thinking, but to be honest...he really couldn't have helped himself. Maybe Lisa was right. Maybe having Rose here, in the same house, under the same roof, maybe it was a bad idea. It made him want something that he shouldn't. But having he here was good for Cora. How the child had calmed down so quickly last night was proof of that. Cora was the important thing here. Not the fear of his own feelings and what would come of them if he followed such urges.

But what if Rose left again? That would hurt Cora, who was now old enough to remember, unllike last time. Cora was now aware of Rose. Her absence would definitely hurt..

Jack sighed and shook the troubling thought out of his head as he ran a trembling hand through his messy blond hair. He looked for a comb and began to get ready for the day, sorting out his feelings while he still could. Rose was not going to leave again. He was almost certain of that. She was so determined to get her life back, he couldn't picture her taking off again. But if she did...well he would just take care of Cora like always. Soothe her hurt feelings the best he could and carry on with life. But Rose deserved this second chance and so did Cora...

And maybe he did too...not that what he deserved or even wanted mattered. It couldn't, not if he was to make the right decision in all of this.

Dressed and ready for the day, Jack had stepped out of his room just in time to hear Cora waking up, ready for breakfast. Chuckling, he went into the nursery and was not surprised to see the child sitting up in bed wide awake, a big smile that was only meant for her daddy lighting up the room. She lifted her arms out for Jack to take her.

"Good morning, Angel," Jack walked over and scooped her up into his arms, cuddling her close and kissing her plump cheek. "Are you hungry? Come on, daddy will make you your favorite, oatmeal and berries. Auntie Lisa had brought some just for you."

"Yay!" Cora clapped her small hands as Jack carried her down into the kitchen, where Weaver sat at the kitchen table finishing off a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Uncle, jack greeted, laughing when Cora began to reach her arms out for the older man to take her. "Wow, I feel the love this morning."

"Don't take it personally, kid. I am just irresistable when it comes to the fairer sex. Baby Cora is no exception," Weaver snorted, tking the baby from his nephew.

Jack couldn't help himself. He had noticed his uncle's attempts to flirt with the icy Ruth Dewitt Bukater and just had to tease him. "Well, I guess no one had informed Rose's mother of that, seeing that she barely responds to your efforts."

"She's thawing. I can tell. It's just going to take a little bit longer..."

"If you say so," Jack shrugged as he began to prepare the oatmeal.

"Speaking of Rose's mother...I noticed that the girl was in your room a good long while last night."

"What? Are you and Lisa keeping tabs on who goes in and out of my room now?" Jack frowned, feeling a little annoyed. He had thought that his Uncle was on his side when it came to Rose's presence here. He had thought that Weaver would be the last person giving him a hard time.

"Of course not. I had just heard the girl crying and was about to go check on her, just to see that you had beaten me to it and had taken the girl into your room and that you both hadn't come out until Cora woke up calling for you."

Jack sighed and again shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to make a big deal out of the night before. "She had a bad memory last night. An especially bad memory. So yeah, I had her stay with me for a while."

Weaver nodded, taking note of how tense his nephew now seemed. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it. Normally, Weaver would listen to those cues, but his curiousity was too great this time around. He couldn'back down. Besides, maybe he could give some much needed advice.

"So you comforted her? He her, talked her through it, perhaps even let her sleep in your bed until she felt better..."

"Um...yeah..."

"Maybe even kissed her a few times...," The way his nephew paused was all the answer that Weaver needed. He looked at the child in his arms. A beautiful product of something that was maybe a little damaged, but still existed. "You still love the girl. You love her just as much now as you did two years ago."

Jack's voice was a bit defensive, maybe a little angry even. Why was his Uncle questioning him like this? What was the point? "What if I do? It doesn't change anything. We've missed two years of each other's lives. We're not the same people anymore!"

Weaver gave a sad chuckle, feeling sorry for his nephew because he had never realized what Weaver himself had always known, ever since his own father had died just a few days after his mother so many years back. It was a fact that both he and his brother, Jack's father, had been very aware of. "It doesn't matter, son. You see, you are a Dawson man and one thing about us Dawson men is that once we love...we love forever. No matter what. The only thing that could change that is death, and even after that, it takes a good long time for us to even feel like looking for a new woman. Once we give our hearts, that's it. No matter how hurt we get, no matter how much time passes. When you gave that girl your heart, it was hers to keep always. No matter how much you both have changed."

Jack turned around to face the older man, his heart full of emotion knowing that his own father would have been giving him the same advice if he had lived. "What should I do, then if there is no getting over Rose, even if I wanted to...?"

"What do you want to do?"

Jack sighed as he bowed his head, knowing that there was only once answer to that question...an answer that he was afraid of. "I want her back. I want things back to the way they were before her breakdown..."

"But?"

"But I'm...I'm scared! I don't trust her like I had back then, before her breakdown! My heart wants her back, but my brain screams for me to be careful. To not rush back to her and pretend that the past two years had never happened!"

Weaver nodded, understanding Jack's hesitation, yet needing to warn him against it. He wanted to see his nephew happy again. He wanted little Cora's family to be whole. Sure, he did not know Rose before her break down, but he did see how she looked at his nephew. He saw the look of a woman gazing at her whole world when ever she looked at Jack. The girl may not remember the life the had lived together and the past that had brought them together...but that love was still there and as strong as ever. It was a love that was pure and true. A love that his nephew deserved.

"Look, I know that trust is important. Almost as important as love. Almost. But if the love between you two is strong...as strong as I'm sensing it is, well then the trust can be rebuilt. It can be earned once again. She just needs a honest and good chance at it."

Jack took in Weavers words and mulled them over. "You think that that I should take her back. Let her be my wife again...no more taking things slow...?"

"If you ever mean to be happy again, stop ignoring your heart. Accept her back into your life fully. The trust will return soon enough, but the love is there and neither one of you will be complete if things remain the way they are. You're meant to be together, not apart, not semi together, but a full couple."

It was right then when Rose entered the kitchen, followed by Ruth. Rose's eyes met Jack's and he felt his heart constrict as he remembered how wonderfully soft her lips were against his own.

"Good morning, Jack," She blushed, remembering the night before as well.

"Good morning, Rose, he barely got out, his eyes never leaving hers as he realized the truth of his Uncle's words. Indeed, he was agoing to love this woman for as long as they both lived. There was never going to be any getting over her.

"Is there any tea, here?" Ruth frowned, heading towards the cupboard. She felt like she hadn't had a good cup of tea in ages!

"We may be out. Jack, why don't you and the girl run to the market to get some tea. I am sure that she knows the kind that her mother likes. In the meantime, Ruth and I will take care of the princess for you?" Weaver grinned, wanting to give Jack and Rose the much needed alone time.

"Oh, there is no reason to go out of your way," Ruth stammered, a bit taken aback, having no idea of Weaver's plan.

"It's no problem. I...um...I need to discuss something over with Rose anyway. A walk to the market would be perfect," Jack nodded, deciding to take the opportunity that his Uncle was presenting.

"You want to talk to me? Alone?" rose stared, surprised. She hadn't even hoped to get some alone time with Jack, not this quickly!

"Yeah. It won't take long, I promise," Jack chuckled, finding the clear surprise on her face adorable.

"Oh. Okay. Lead the way," Rose smiled, before turning to her mother who gave her a nodd of approval. "We will return soon, mother. With your favorite tea..."

"Earl Grey," Ruth nodded, feeling pleased at the turn of events.

Rose just nodded in agreement as she followed Jack out of the kitchen and out of the house, wondering where this little trip to the market really was going to lead her.


	25. Chapter 25

Jack and Rose walked together in silence. Neither of them knew what to say to one another, not after the night before, where they had spent most of the evening in each other's arms kissing. For his part, Jack was mulling over what his Uncle had advised. Was his Uncle right? Was it really impossible to get over Rose? Should he really just ignore the issue of trust and just take Rose back fully as his wife? His heart was screaming that that was exactly what he should do! But his head...that was something else. Maybe he just shouldn't think about it anymore. Thinking seemed to make things a lot more complicated than they had to be.

"I am sorry that my mother is such a bother. Really, most people would just make due wtih coffee," Rose sighed, deciding to take the initiative. Jack had said that he needed to talk with her, but his silence was making her nervous, so she would just begin. Perhaps breaking the ice would help.

"It's not a bother. We probably should have gotten some tea stocked long before now. I'm surprised that Lisa hadn't brought any," Jack shrugged.

"Jack...about last night...I'm sorry if I was too pushy or was trying to push you into something that you're not ready for. It's just...sometimes I remember how it was and...I want it back so badly..."

"I do too...which is why...I asked you to take this walk with me," Jack confessed, keeping his eyes on the ground as they slowly walked along. He couldn't believe how awkward he felt at that moment. He had never felt like this with anyone...not even with Rose on Titanic...well except for that one time...when he was about to draw her.

"You do?" Rose blinked, surprised by this admission. Jack had been keeping a space between them and had seemed somewhat reluctant to return to what they had been. Last night and the picnic...he seemed more open, but still, this admission was unexpected. She had expected him to want to take things slow for a while.

"Yes, I do. Before you came down, my Uncle made me realize something. I had never gotten over you in these past two years because...well...the men in my family...they tend to love really deeply. It was that way for my grandparents, my parents...even my Uncle. This interest in your mother has come after over twenty years of grieving over Lisa's mother. When we love, it's for a good long time if not forever and I loved you Rose. God, I loved you more than anything and I still do, obviously. That's why I could never move on. That's why I find myself opening up to you all over again, despite my reservations. I love you now, just as I loved you then...despite the pain and heartache."

"But you don't trust me," Rose sighed, knowing that the trust issue was still between them and was probably what was going to keep them apart for some time. She couldn't blame him though. She was the one that had left, even though it hadn't been her fault. He just couldn't trust that it wouldn't happen again, heck, she didn't even trust that it wouldn't. She still didn't even understand it. Why was it so easy to just forget about the two people that she had loved the most?

"I won't lie to you, Rose. I'd never lie to you. I don't know. I just know that I love you. Most days, you and Cora are all I've been able to think about. I don't know if I trust that you won't relapse and take off again. I don't know if I trust that you'll be able to handle the memories this time around and stay in your right mind. I just know that I love you and...that's enough for me. I'll never be complete without you and I want to be complete, Rose. I want a complete family, not only for myself...but for Cora too and the only way that will happen is by listening to my heart instead of my head. I love you, Rose...I want to be with you like we were before you left. The love had never left."

Rose didn't know what to say. This was what she had been waiting for since the feelings for this man had begun to surface. She had wanted this moment for so long and now that it was here...she was afraid to trust it. "Jack, are you sure? I mean...I want to be your wife so badly...I don't think I'd be able to stand it if you weren't sure...if this was only out of some sense of obligation or pity..."

Jack gently cupped her face with steady hands and looked directly into her eyes. His voice was steady and firm, confident in his decision. "This is not pity or obligation, Rosebud. This is me doing what I should have done the moment you came back to me. I want you back as my wife, Rose. I want you to be the last person I see when I go to sleep and the first person I see when I wake up. I want to have more children with you. I want...I want to erase the past two years and go on as if they had never happened. I want you back, Rose. Not only as my friend, but as my wife. That is if that's what you want..."

Rose's heart was beating a thousand miles per minute as his words sunk in. He wanted her back, fully as his wife. Not next year, not next week, not some time in the future, but now! This was more than she had even hoped to dream of!

"Of course it's what I want! I mean...if it's what you want...I don't want to push you into anything..."

"You're not. Trust me, you're not. This is all me. This is my decision. I just can't take it slow like I had thought I should...like I probably should. I want to be happy again and I can't be, not without you. I can't live without you, Rose..."

"Jack...," His name came out as a sob as he wrapped his arms around her in an warm embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight as she buried her face against his chest and just breathed him in. "I love you so much..."

"But?" Jack sensed the hesitation in her voice. He wasn't surprised by it, though. He doubted that anything could surprise him right now.

"I'm scared."

"Of me?" he frowned

"Of me. What if my brain breaks again? I don't want to hurt you again and I definitely don't want to disappear for another two years again. How do we know it won't happen again?"

Jack sighed as she spoke his own fears. The truth was, they didn't know that it wouldn't happen again. But things were different now in so many ways. They weren't alone here, like they had been in California. His family, as well as Rose's mother was here too.

"It won't be so easy for you to wander off this time. In California, it was just the three of us. But here, we have my Uncle and Lisa and your mother. Not to mention, Chippewa Falls is a small town. People know me here and they'll get to know you. You won't even make it a step out of town without someone stopping you and giving me a call," Jack chuckled, kissing the top of her head, wanting to soothe away the fear that they both had somehow.

"I just don't trust myself, I guess. It doesn't help that I still don't remember all that happened...and I'm kind of afraid to remember."

"I know it's scary. I wish I could tell you that there's nothing to be afraid of. That the memories weren't real, or weren't as terrifying...but I can't. But I can tell you that it's over now. You survived, we both did. You just keep that in mind as you remember, alright? Besides, not all of it was bad. There was a lot of good too."

Rose smiled, remembering the memory/dream that had set off last night's kissing session. "I believe you. So...what does this mean again?"

"It means that your mother now has her own room. I want you to move into mine tonight, for good. No more waiting..."

"And if I want to by chance...kiss you? Do I still need to give a warning?"

Jack just laughed and shook his head. "No. No warnings. You can kiss me when ever you like."

"Good. Because I want to kiss you now..."

Jack licked his lips and simply nodded in agreement before meeting her lips in a deep passionate kiss. A kiss that held a promise for the future.

 _ **(A/N: I believe that there is only one chapter left for this story. It just feels right to end it here. I do plan to write another version of this story though. One where things won't be so easy for Rose. I want to thank everyone for their feedback and for their patience as they waited for updates! Thank you for sticking with this story, I really appreciate it:))**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Six Months Later...**_

With a smile, Rose wrote the last sentence to her novel, ending a long journey she had begun just five months ago when her memories began to return more regularly. She had found that writing everything down helped her deal with the horror of Titanic a lot better. It had been Jack who had suggested that she'd turn the memories into a story...maybe one that she could sell someday, if she had the urge to do so.

 _Afterward, the seven hundred people in the boats had nothing to do but wait... wait to die, wait to live, wait for an absolution which would never come._

"How is it going?"

Rose turned around and smiled to see Jack leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed and watching her intently. She had no idea how long he had been standing there, but the sight of him filled her with a sense of warmth and relief. Relief that he ending of the story had ended on a happy note. Jack had survived, too. They had been through hell and back together and now here they both were, finally whole on the other side.

"I had just finished," She smiled, taking the final sheet out of the type writer and placing it on the tall stack of paper sitting next to the machine. "There it is. Everything that had happened on Titanic...from the moment we boarded to the ship until the moments the lifeboat came and rescue arrived..."

Jack walked in as she stood up to face him. He placed his hands on her shoulders. His voice was gentl and sweet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm...peaceful. Finally getting all down...finally remembering it all...I am fine. I feel at rest."

After Jack had accepted Rose back into his life as fully as his wife, her memories began to flow back fast and furious. At first, Rose was a mess, horrified by all that she and Jack had gone through. Jack would hold her tight as she sobbed over the tragedy of it all. The people that she had known, friends that she had made...all of them gone! Then there was the terror itself...remembering the emotions and the experience...it had almost been overwhelming...almost. But with the help of Jack and Ruth, Rose had kept it together. This time, her mind didn't break. This time it dealt with the tragedy and with the help of Jack, she came through it all in one piece.

It was Jack's suggestion that she write it all down. That perhaps putting it all on paper would help her mind unload some, so the memories wouldn't be so heavy and it would help her keep it all in the past. She had been hesitant at first, but she did as he suggested and found that he had been right. Writing it all down in novel form, as if she was writing a story...it helped her a great deal. Now it was all written and she was ready to continue on with the life she had gained back.

"How about putting away for now and joining Cora and I out in the backyard? I have the day off and it'd be nice for us to make a family day of it."

Rose smiled, loving the idea. "I'd like that. Just give me a minute."

Rose stood up from her chair and picked up her manuscript. She looked at it for a second, taking in the moment. These stack of papers were memories that had sent her running away from a life she had loved..they were also the reason why she had been able to regain that life back. Titanic had both destroyed her life and given her a life that she had only dreamed of with Jack and Cora. When thinking about it, she would do it all again...well not the two years wandering the streets thanks to memory loss. No, if she had her way, her mind would have stayed intact and she would never have left Jack and Cora's side.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Jack once again asked, watching her closely. The trust he had lost in her had returned a long time ago, but a part of him was still afraid that the memories may be too much for her mind. Thankfully it seemed that her mind was a lot stronger now than two years ago.

"I'm sure. I'm just letting it all settle. You know...I may get this published. Let the world know what had really happened on that ship...I may tweek the ending though...make it more emotional...but right now, I'm going to put it all away and enjoy my life."

"Sounds good to me," Jack grinned, watching Rose open the desk drawer and place the finished manuscript inside for a later date.

Rose sighed happily and walked up to her husband, who wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am so proud of you. You handled it all with flying colors."

"Thanks to you...your suggestion to write it down kept it from...being so heavy. It's like I had transferred the memories to paper so they're not just sitting there in my head on replay."

"Come on. Let's go get Cora. I want to take you two to the lake, maybe even do a drawing. A drawing to remember this new phase of our lives. Where we can finally live beyond Titanic, at last. A drawing tht says the future is finally ours."

Rose liked that idea. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Yes...the future is ours and I've finally found my way back home. I'm never going to leave it again..."

Jack looked into Rose's eyes and knew that she spoke the truth. She may have lost her path two years ago. She may have been gone from his life, but she was back now after a long hard fight. She had indeed found her way back home and he was never going to let her go again...

(A/N: That's it for this story. I have a companion piece to this one in the works, but I don't know if I'll post it here or at all. I will let you know. Right now, I am going to concentrate on finishing these other wip's that have been in the works forever and should have been finished by now. I think you for your patience and I hope that you've enjoyed this story. :))


End file.
